Too Late ?
by nananawrite
Summary: KYUMIN/GS/RATE M/new summary :masa lalu Leeteuk, Kangin, Jarin membayangi hidup Lee Sungmin tanpa ia sadari . Namun boleh kah Sungmin berharap masa depan nya adalah Cho Kyuhyun? dengan banyak nya kesakitan yang sungmin rasa kan, apa kah ia akan bertahan sampai akhir nya ia mendapat kebahagiaan dengan namja yang ia cintai, namun tak mencintai nya? CH 8 'S UP. review
1. Chapter 1

**Too late?**

**ch1**

**Kyumin /GS /rate M/genre hurt**

Lee Sungmin 22 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun 20 tahun

Lee Hyukjae 22 tahun

Kim Ryeowook 22 tahun

Kim Yesung 24 tahun

Lee Kangin 54 tahun

Lee Jarin 20 tahun

nanana present

Pohon rindang itu tampak memayungi seorang gadis yang duduk menunduk di kursi taman di kawasan universitas nya. gadis itu tampak menunduk dengan fokus mata nya pada tangan kecil nya yang membolak-balik kan ponsel nya.

**"appa, nilai semua mata kuliah ku sudah keluar"**

**"min, bisakah kau urus dirimu dan urusan kuliah mu sendiri?, Jarin sedang demam, Appa sekarang berada dirumah sakit."**

**Pippp**

Sungmin, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu tampak menghembus kan nafas panjang. Ia ingin appa nya mengetahui nilai-nilai nya yang hampir semprna dalam 2 semester akhir nya ini, namun sang appa malah mengacuh kan nya karena Lee Jarin, Yeodongsaeng nya sedang demam.

Hhhhhhh  
>Sungmin sudah sering diacuh kan sang appa. Kadang ia merasa bahwa ia adalah anak tiri atau anak pungut, namun ternyata bukan, ia tetap anak Lee Kangin dan Leeteuk. Sejak omma nya meninggal 12 tahun silam sang ayah sangat protektif dengan Jarin yang saat itu masih berusia 8 tahun dan Sungmin berusia 10 tahun. Jarin memang memiliki fisik yang lemah. Sejak saaat kematian leeteuk Jarin mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari sang Appa. Sedang kan Sungmin, Kangin menganggap Sungmin sudah dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri.<p>

"Minnie, kau disini? Astaga aku menacri mu kemana-mana, kau tahu!" sergah gadis berambut kemerahan itu setelah duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kau menangis? " Tanya eunhyuk, atau Lee hyukjae.

"a-anni… aku hanya kemasukan debu Hyukie." Elak Sungmin

"sudah berapa lama aku jadi sahabat mu min?" Tanya eunhyuk serius. "appa mu tak memperdulikan mu lagi?" sambung nya. Sungmin pun tak berani mengiyakan, ia hanya menunduk sedih.

"yaaa! Jika appa mu tak mengghiraukan malaikat sepertimu biar kan aku saja yang menggantikan appa mu. Aisshhh, jinjaaa…" umpat eunhyuk kesal. Pasal nya ia sudah sangat sering mendengar Sungmin menangis pilu menceritakan kelakuan appa nya yang menurut eunhyuk sangat tidak adil dalam mengasuh anak-anak nya. eunhyuk telah bersahabat dengan Lee Sungmin selama 6 tahun , dan selama waktu itu berjalan eunhyuk selalu menjadi sandaran Sungmin dalam bercerita tentang semua masalah nya.

"Hyukie, tak seharus nya aku merasa iri seperti ini kepada Jarinie." Ujar Sungmin mengusap air mata nya.

"iri itu manusiawi min, kau tahu jika aku menjadi dirimu maka aku akan membakar kantor appa mu agar dia mau menoleh padamu. Yeahh, walaupun yang didapat pastilah amukan Tuan Lee" ujar eunhyuk yang disambung dengan derai tawa Sungmin dan eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika melihat pigura foto nya bersama sahabat nya yang baru saja ia cetak. Disana, Sungmin tampak tersenyum simpul dengan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, sahabat nya yang mengapit nya dan disusul disebelah Ryeowook ada Kim Yesung, namjachingu Reowook yang tak lain adalah sahabat sekaligus sepupu nya.

"aku menyayangi kalian, sangattt.." ujar nya sembari membelai lembut pigura .

"sungmin" suara tegas Lee Kangin menyadar kan Sungmin dari bayangan nostalgia nya. dengan lembut Sungmin meletakkan pigura itu di nakas nya dan segera turun ke lantai bawah, menemui sang appa.

"waeyo appa?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kangin yang terlihat sedang menyantap makan malam nya.

"tolong jaga adik mu, dia demam dan sekarang berada dirumah sakit. Appa ada meeting besok." Ujar Kangin menatap penuh mohon kepada Sungmin, dan Sungmin pun membalas nya dengan anggukan samar dan senyum tipis.

Setelah memakai sweeter hangat berwarna pink muda, Sungmin segera masuk ke mobil. Di dalam mobil pandangan Sungmin tampak menerawang kosong. Ia iri dengan Lee Jarin, gadis manis itu selalu berada di nomor satu untuk appa nya. Jarin hidup dengan penuh kasih sayang dari Kangin. Wajah nya selalu ceria dan tampak bahagia dengan banyak teman yang mau berteman dengan Jarin. Sedang kan Sungmin, ia selama hidup nya hanya mempunyai 3 teman, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Sungmin memang gadis yang introvert dan pendiam, ia takut melihat mata orang. ia akan mengingat sesuatu yang buruk jika melihat mata seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, ia akan langsung mengingat bagaimana sang Appa membentak dan menampar nya dengan pandangan seram ketika ia berumur 14 tahun karena tak sengaja menumpahkan ice cream di tangga yang menyebabkan Jarin jatuh dari tangga dan masuk rumah sakit selama 6 hari, sejak saat itu Sungmin yang memang telah tumbuh menjadi gadis pendiam berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dan penakut. Tanpa bisa dibendung mata bening nya mengeluarkan bulir airmata

"nona Sungmin, sudah sampai." Kata Shin Ahjussi_supir Sungmin_ Sungmin yang sadar akan panggilan Shin Ahjussi segera menghapus air mata nya yang sempat jatuh tadi. "nona ingin saya jemput kapan?" Tanya shin Ahjussi.

"saya akan menginap disini Ahjussi, sekarang Ahjussi boleh pulang. Dan besok saya akan berangkat ke kampus bersama Hyukie saja." Jawab Sungmin sopan, ia memang selalu menganggap semua maid , tukang kebun dan supir nya adalah saudara nya sendiri. Tak ayal semua maid, supir dan tukang klebun di Mansion Lee sangat mencintai nona nya_Lee Sungmin. Berbeda dengan Jarin yang manja dan terlihat acuh pada semua pegawai rumah tangga di mension Lee.

Kaki kecil nya yang dibalut flat shoes berwarna peach itu melangkah pelan menuju ruang VVIP adik nya_Lee Jarin. Lorong-lorong rumah sakit memang sedikit lengang karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan malam, banyak pasien yang sudah tidur dikamar masing-masing. Sungmin bersenandung kecil dijalan, sekedar untuk mengusir sepi, karena masih ada beberapa lorong yang harus ia susuri untuk sampai pada kamar Jarin.

Brukk

suara tubrukan dua badan tidak terelakan. Sungmin yang tak konsentrasi pada lorong terkahir akhir nya menabrak seseorang. Seorang namja bertubuh tegap yang sekarang tengah memegangi pinggang nya agar tak jatuh.

Mata bening Sungmin menatap lama pada obsidian namja itu. Ini mungkin menjadi sejarah hidup Sungmin karena baru sekarang ia bisa menatap lama pada mata seseorang, terutama namja. Namja dengan rambut cokelat nya hanya menatap datar Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan namja itu melepas kan tangan nya dari pinggang Sungmin , dan berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku dengan debaran jantung yang saling bersautan.

"cih, gadis itu" ucap sang namja itu melirik Sungmin yang masih berdiri diam dengan seringaian nya.

Krieettt….

Setelah beberapa saat menetral kan detak jantung nya Sungmin langsung bergegas ke ruang Jarin. Disana terlihat Jarin sedang memainkan smartphone nya dengan salah satu tangan nya yang terpasang infuse.

"Jarin, kau sudah membaik?" Tanya Sungmin lembut sembari mendekat ke ranjang jarin. Langkah Sungmin sempat berhenti saat melihat sebucket bunga mawar merah di nakas jarin.

"sudah oenie.." jawab Jarin sembari tersenyum manja. Melihat tatapan mata sang oenie yang tak lepas dari bunga membuat Jarin angkat bicara "bunga itu dari teman ku oenie. Kakak tingkat ku di kampus." Jelas Jarin dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Sungmin.

"kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Sungmin lembut seraya membelai pucuk kepala Jarin.

"anni…. Aku tadi sudah makan, sudah di periksa dokter juga. Dan sekarang aku mau tidur." Jawaab jarin. Sungmin pun langsung membantu sang adik untuk membenar kan letak sandaran tidur rumah sakit yang tadi sedikit dinaikan.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Jarin terlelap Sungmin segera membuka laptop nya. yeahh Lee Sungmin tidak akan mengabaikan tugas kuliah meski ia sedang ditugas kan sang appa untuk menjaga Jarin seperti ini. Dia sudah beberapa kali menjaga sang adik dirumah sakit karena keprotektifan appa nya yang berlebihan. Jadi Sungmin akan menyiapkan semua nya untuk mengusir bosan nya dirumah sakit.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Sungguh baru kali ini dia merasa seperti terjerat manic malaikat dari seorang namja yang bahkan ia tidak mengenal nya.

Drrrttt drttttt

Sungmin segera melihat id siapa yang mengirim sms pada nya tengah malam seperti ini. Seulas senyum terpatri dibibir M nya.

**From : Ryeowookie**

**Hai, Minnie kau sedang apa? Kudengar Jarin sedang sakit. Jangan bilang kau menjadi penjaga gadis manja itu dirumah sakit? **

Dengan cekatan tangan kecil nya mengetik pesan balasan untuk sahabat nya wookie.

**Send: Minnie**

**Aku sedang menjaga Jarinie, wokkie. Pasti Hyukie yang memberitahu mu soal Jarinie.!**

Tak lama smartphone nya pun bergetar kembali.

**From: eunhyukie **

**YAAA…. Aku sedang berada disebelah Wookiie dan kau mengatai ku yang menceritakan tentang Jarin? **

Sungmin pun terkikik geli mebaca sms dari eunhyuk, ia bisa menebak bahwa si Monyet betina itu sedang begadang bersama karena eunhyuk menginap dirumah Ryeowook.

Hhhhhh Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Andai ia bisa bergabung bersama sahabat nya itu pasti ia akan senang. Yeahh namun ia lebih memilih menjaga Jarin dan mematuhi Appa nya.

**Send: Minnie**

**^^ aku hanya bercanda Hyukie**

**From: Reowookie**

**Hehehe, sebenar nya aku tahu kalau jarin sakit dari yesung Oppa.. ^^. Tidur lah Minnie, besok kami akan menjemput mu. Jaljayo nae bunny ^^.**

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan makalah nya agar dapat tidur lebih cepat.

Pagi yang indah dengan embun yang bertebaran di setiap helaian dahan di taman rumah sakit itu. Sungmin terlihat menengok kesana kemari sembari tersenyum simpul, ia sedang menunggu sahabat nya menjemput.

Puk,

Seseorang menepuk kecil bahu sungin, dan sungin pun mendongak kan kepalanya.

"Siwon Oppa…." Ucap Sungmin lirih dengan wajah tak percaya nya. yang dibalas dengan senyum berdimple milik namja tampan bertubuh atletis_Choi Siwon.

**Flashback**

**3 tahun lalu.**

'Tuhan, mengapa sakit sekali. Bisa kah appa melihat ku walau sebentar saja. ' Sungmin menangis pilu di bawah pohon akasia besar. Sungguh ia hanya ingin appa nya perhatian pada nya walau 1 hari saja. Tapi seperti nya yang ada di pikiran appa nya hanya Jarin Jarin dan Jarin.

"nona. Kenapa menangis di bawah pohon seperti ini" suara berat seseorang membuat Sungmin menengok kesebelah dan mendapati seorang namja berlesung pipi sedang duduk di sebelah nya dengan sapu tangan berwarna putih yang ia ulur kan untuk Sungmin. Sungmin terperangah melihat ketampanan sang namja.

"ma.. maaf, saya harus pergi." Ucap Sungmin . ketika ia beranjak pergi, dengan cekatan namja itu menahan tangan nya.

"Lee Sungmin…. Kau tidak mau sapu tangan mu kembali." Ujar nya yang sontak membuat Sungmin menengok lagi kearah namja itu.

"kau anggota PMR SM high kan, aku pernah terjatuh saat bermain basket dan kau yang menolongku pertama kali bersama ke 2 teman mu dan kau memperban siku ku dengan sapu tangan putih mu" ujar nya yang sukses membuat mata Sungmin melebar. Ya, dia memang pernah menolong seorang siswa di SM High_sekolah nya yang sedang terluka. Sungmin pun kembali mendudukan diri nya di bangku taman , tepat disamping Siwon seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Choi Siwon Imnida" ucap Siwon mengulurkan tangan.

"Lee Sungmin " ucap Sungmin sedikit kikuk dengan senyum kikuk nya juga.

**Flashback end**

Dan disinilah Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Siwon yang juga tersenyum lembut pada nya.

"ini…" Siwon membuka sedikit lengan tangan kemeja putih nya dan memperlihat kan Sungmin akan sebuah sapu tangan putih yang melingkari tangan nya.

"kau masih menyimpan nya?" ujar Sungmin tak percaya. Pasal nya dulu setelah kejadian menangis di bawah pohon itu, Sungmin memakai sapu tangan itu untuk menangis dan meminta Siwon untuk membuang nya.

"tentu saja… dan kau tau aku bahkan tak mencuci nya sejak sapu tangan ini menampung bulir air mata mu." Jelas Siwon. Mereka pun terkikik bersama. "oiya apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Siwon khawatir.

"anni.. aku disini menemani adik ku, Lee Jarin" jelas Sungmin.

Ketika Sungmin menjadi mahasiswa baru, saat itu lah ia dan Siwon mulai akrab, mereka sama-sama masuk di jurusan yang hampir mirip, Siwon memilih jurusan kedokteran dan Sungmin memilih jurusan Gizi. namun Siwon harus melanjutkan study kedokteran nya di London yang membuat mereka lost contack. Kedua sahabat Sungmin tidak mengetahui kedekatan Sungmin dengan Siwon sang pangeran kampus saat itu. Sungmin hanya sekedar akrab saat sedang menghabiskan waktu sendiri di bawah pohon di kampus bersama Siwon .

Tak jauh dari tempat sungmin duduk terlihat dua yeoja cantik iyang tampak bertatapan dengan wajah menerka nerka. Dengan langkah kecil kedua yeoja yang tidak lain adalah Kim Reowook dan Lee eunhyuk segera mendekati objek yang mereka tatap tadi.

"ehemmm,…." Suara deheman dari si gummy smile mengalihkan pandangan Siwon dan Sungmin .

"kalian sudah datang" ujar Sungmin lembut. Yang di balas dengan tatapan menuntut milik kedua sahabat nya.

"eh, I ini choi Siwon." Jelas Sungmin gugup.

"Choi Siwon imnida" ucap Siwon mengulurkan tangan pada kedua gadis didepan nya.

Tatapan penuh selidik ditujukan kedua yeoja itu. Sungmin yang menjadi objek tatapan hanya menghela nafas berat. Kini ketiga sahabat itu berada di sebuah caffe di dekat kampus mereka.

"hhhh… Siwon dan aku berteman sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu" tegas Sungmin

"yaa…. Kenapa kau tak bilang. Ishhh Minnie sayang, kau ternyata ada kemajuan" ujar hyukkie berbinar.

"apa maksud kalian" ujar Sungmin lirih.

" ku kira kau lesbian Minnie sayang, kau tak pernah punya namjachingu. Padahal kau tahu hyukkie saja sudah ganti namjachingu berkali-kali sebanyak dia berganti pakaian dalam…" jelas Reowook yang sukses mendapat death glare dari eunhyuk di sebelah nya.

"kami hanya berteman dekat , dia namja yang kita tolong sewaktu di SM High, dia kapten tim basket yang siku nya terluka. Setelah kita lulus aku bertemu lagi dengan nya . aku sempat tak mengenalinya, namun dia menceritakan ku tentang kejadian ketika siku nya terluka dan aku pun mulai dekat dengan nya, hanya sekedar teman saat aku jenuh dengan kelakuan appa." Sungmin menghela nafas panjang."dia salah satu namja yang membuat ku tidak takut untuk berdekatan dan melihat mata nya. selain yesung oppa, dan namja tadi malam…. " ucap Sungmin yang tanpa sadar membuat kedua sahabat nya tersenyum misterius.

"kecuali yesung oppa, dan namja tadi malam? Waahhh kau harus bercerita Minnie.!" Ujar wookie yang membuat Sungmin salah tingkah 'astaga aku salah bicara' batin Sungmin frustasi.

"seorang namja yang tak sengaja ku tabrak kemarin ketika aku berjalan sendirian di lorong rumah sakit." Jelas sungin malu-malu.

"aishhh Minnie, sayang, kami menyayangi mu. Semoga kau cepat mendapat namjachingu ne! " ketiga sahabat itu pun berpelukan hangat dnegan Sungmin yang berada di tengah mereka.

Lelah, itu yang Sungmin rasakan saat senja tiba ia yang tadi sangat sibuk mengerjakan tugas di perpuskaan kampus harus kembali menjaga Jarin, karena Kangin sedang sibuk di luar kota. Dengan langkah pelan dan sedikit gerakan tangan nya yang memijit mijit tengkuk Sungmin melangkah pelan menuju ruang perawatan Jarin.

"nona kelinci, apa kau lelah?" suara berat seseorang memecah keheningan lorong yang Sungmin lewati. Sungmin menengok ke samping kanan nya dan mendapati Siwon disana dengan tangan nya yang terulur berisi lollipop ke arah Sungmin.

"Siwon oppa… aku kaget sekali" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"untuk mu nona kelinci." Siwon menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menaruh lollipop warna-warni disana.

"gomawo Uisa"

"hahaha, tahun ini kau masuk semester akhir kan?" Tanya Siwon setelah meminta Sungmin untuk menemani nya makan malam di caffe rumah sakit.

"ne"

"kau tidak berubah Minnie "

"ye…. Tetap Lee Sungmin " Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

"tetap cantik seperti malaikat" ujar Siwon lirih dan Sungmin tidak begitu mendengar nya. "ohh iya, kau tau lollipop tadi dari siapa?" Sungmin menggeleng cepat "dari putra ku" lanjut Siwon yang sukses membuat Sungmin menganga tak pecaya.

"Siwon oppa sudah menikah?" ujar Sungmin tak percaya.

"belumm, kau tahu? Disini ada banyak anak kecil yang sakit, dan mereka semua anak ku. Dan tadi pagi, Jung Kiwon , namja kecil yang merupakan pasien ku melihat mu dan aku yang duduk berdua di taman dengan nya ,dia bilang dia sangat menyukai mu. Dia menitip kan satu permen nya untuk mu." Ujar Siwon.

"benarkah? Boleh kah aku melihat nya? aaa maksud ku, aku ingin berteman dekat dengan anak Siwon oppa, sekaligus berterima kasih atas lollipop ini." Ujar Sungmin mengacung kan sebatang lollipop berbentuk kelinci didepan Siwon.

"besok kau tidak kuliah kan?" Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan "datang lah di kamar VVIP no 111, baik lah sungminie, aku harus mengececk dokumen ku yang menumpuk di ruangan ku. Selamat menunggu adik mu, semoga lekas sembuh" tambah Siwon.

Disinilah Sungmin didepan kamar Jarin. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Sungmin tadi sempat makan malam dulu dengan Siwon dan sedikit teelat datang menjenguk Jarin. Tangan Sungmin terhenti saat ia akan membuka pintu ruangan jarin yang memang tak tertutup rapat, samar-sama Sungmin mendengar suara percakapan dua orang di dalam kamar jarin.

"Kyuhyun oppa, kenapa datang lagi?" Tanya Jarin dengan nada manja.

"aku merindukan mu chagi. Oiya, kenapa oenie mu berubah baik, bukan nya dia terlalu sibuk sampai tak mau menjenguk mu." Tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"oppa bertemu oenie kemarin?"

"ya, dia menabrak ku di lorong sana"

"molla…. Mungkin appa yang menyuruh"

"ku harap oenie mu tidak melakukan hal buruk pada mu. Aku pamit ne. jalja." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah mengecup lama kening jarin

Sungmin yang mendengar derap langkah mendekati pintu segera berlalari men jauhi kamar jarin. Setelah dirasa Kyuhyun pergi Sungmin segera sdar kalau air mata nya telah jatuh bercucuran di pipi nya.

'ya Tuhan, meski aku iri terhadap jarin tak akan aku lakukan hal buruk pada jarin sedikit pun. Kenapa jarin seperti menjelekan ku didepan namja itu. Apa salah ku sehingga adik ku sendiri membenci ku.' Ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

Setelah menghapus airmata nya dan merapikan penampilan nya, Sungmin bergegas memasuki kamaar Jarin. Disana gadis berambut pirang itu sedang bermain dengan tablet nya.

"jarin, sudah malam. Tidur lah, besok kita berkemas dan pulang. " Ucap Sungmin sembari membelai rambut Jarin sayang.

"benar kah oenie? Yeayyyy… oiya kenapa 2 hari ini appa jarang kesini?"

"appa ada meeting penting ." jawab Sungmin dengan senyum lembut sembari membelai rambut kecoklatan Jarin. "tidur lah" lanjut Sungmin lembut.

Keesokan hari nya Sungmin dengan senyum mengebang berjalan santai menuju ruang VVIP 111 . ia sudah berjanji akan mendatangi anak kecil yang memberinya permen kemarin.

Tok tok tok…. Sungmin mengetuk pintu beberapa saat sebelum membuka hendel pintu tersebut. mata nya di suguh kan pemandangan yang mengiris hati. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil sedang tertidur dengan wajah pucat nya ditemani seorang pemuda berkemeja biru donker yang memeriksa suhu badan nya dengan menempelkan tangan kanan nya di leher sang namja kecil. ,mendengar pintu yang terbuka Siwon pun menoleh kearah pintu dan mengembangkan senyum dimple nya melihat gadis cantik bermantel biru laut itu.

"kemari lah!" ujar Siwon, Sungmin pun dengan langkah pelan berjalan mendekat kesisi Siwon.

"siapa nama nya oppa?" Tanya Sungmin sembari mengusap pelan wajah tampan namja cilik itu. dan seperti nya sang namja cilik itu sangan menyukai usapan Sungmin, bukti nya sang namja kecil itu sedikit tersenyum dalam tidur nya.

"Jung kiwon" jawab Siwon

"seperti nama oppa… kiwon dan Siwon" ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum hangat. "oiya, oppa sedang bertugas pagi? " lanjut Sungmin.

"anni… aku mendapat jam siang sampai malam Sungmin-ah , jika pagi aku akan menemani Kiwon berjalan-jalan dan mengajak nya bertemu pasien anak yang lain."

"dimana orang tua Kiwonie oppa?"

"kiwon yatim piatu, dia salah satu anak yatim piatu di yayasan orang tua ku di dekat gereja SantaMaria. Dia mengalami lemah jantung, dan aku ingin merawat nya."

"kau appa yang baik, siwonnieee oppa" Sungmin tersenyum sumringah memamerkan gigi kelinci nya yang rapih. Siwon yang gemas mengulur kan tangan untuk mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin. Yeahh sikap Sungmin akan berubah jika bertemu Siwon, Siwon yang dewasa akan mengubah secara otomatis Sungmin, dari si pendiam menjadi si periang yang manja, seperti saat Sungmin bersama sahabat-sahabat nya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Lee Sungmin menjalani hari nya seperti biasa, kuliah, diacuhkan Kangin, digoda oleh sahabat sahabat nya. hmmm gadis bergigi kelinci itu selalu tersenyum kecil kala sedang di goda oleh sahabat nya, pipi nya akan merah jika kedua sahabat nya yang paling cerewet menggodai nya tentang Siwon. Siwon memang lelaki yang baik, tampan dan penyayang. Siwon seperti nya menyimpan perasaan terhadap Sungmin, namun Sungmin enggan untuk mengartikan demikian, entah mengapa ia belum mau menyukai seseorang selain… kyuhyunnnn namjachingu adik nya sendiri, Sungmin ingin mengubur perasaan sepihak nya itu, namun sangat sulit. Ia terlalu dalam terjerat akan pesona pemuda cho itu, bahkan dengan hanya satu kali bertatap muka.

"appa, beberapa hari lagi peringatan kematian umma, boleh kan aku membeli bunga mawar putih untuk hiasan nya, tahun lalu Jarin memberi mawar merah sebagai hiasan. Umma suka lili putih appa" ucap Sungmin saat makan malam bersama Kangin. Yeah hanya kangin, karena Lee Jarin , dongsaeng nya sedang makan malam dengan Kyuhyun.

"bahkan kita dari 10 tahun lebih peringatan kematian ummamu, hanya tahun kemarin jarin menghias tempat sembahyang nya. kau harus memberi kesempatan adik mu untuk menghias tempat sembahyang itu. " ujar kangin dengan suara tegas.

"baik lah appa." Jawab Sungmin lirih.

Memang dari semua peringatan kematian Leeteuk, hanya tahun kemarin Jarin yang menghias kamar sembahyang. Bukan nya Sungmin ingin apa. Tapi memang umma nya sangat menyukai mawar putih.

Gadis berambut kecokelatan itu nampak tersenyum ditengah ciuman panas nya dengan sang namja chingu, Jarin nampak sangat senang kala ekor mata nya menangkap ekspresi waja sang kakak yang melihat adegan panas nya dengan Kyuhyun di balik kaca kamar Sungmin.

"eunghhh ooppaahhh…" lenguh nya saat tangan Kyuhyun meremas buah dada nya.

Entah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, namun sekarang yang terlihat adalah Jarin yang merapikan penampilan nya dan tersenyum hangat pada Kyuhyun yang melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Dirasa mobil kyuhyun telah hilang ditelan tikungan. Jarin bergegas memasuki mension Lee

'aku tahu oenie menyukai Kyuhyun. hahaha dan itu lah alasan ku mau menerima nya menjadi namja chingu ku, karena aku mau memiliki semua yang ingin kau miliki. '

Tuhan kuat kan aku, batin Sungmin dengan air mata yang mengalir deras Sungmin menutup tirai jendela kamar nya dan meringkuk memeluk lutut di bawah jendela besar itu.

'aku harus menghapus perasaan ku ini. Dia adalah namjachingu Jarin, Lee Sungmin, adik mu sendiri.' Hardik sungmion pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan sisa tenaga Sungmin merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur dan terlelap dengan mimpi-mimpi indah nya.

Sungmin menuruni anak tangga rumah nya dengan lesu, sakit di kepala nya tak kunjung hilang. Mungkin akibat menangis semalaman, jika baju yang ia pakai adalah mantel berwarna pink pastel yang cerah dan lembut sangat kontras dengan keadaan diri nya yang kusut dan dengan tatapan lesu plus lingkaran hitam dimata nya.

"oenie, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak tak sehat" Tanya jarin setelah Sungmin bergabung untuk sarapan bersama diruang makan.

"pergilah ke dokter Sungmin-ah" ujar kangin khawatir. Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"ne, appa. Nanti aku akan ke rumah sakit. Dan mungkin sedikit pulang telat karena eunhyuk mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan di studio dance nya. " ijin Sungmin.

"appa, apa kah aku semakin kurus" Tanya jarin sembari memutar tubuh nya beberapa kali.

"anni, jarinnie. Kau hanya baru saja sembuh, itu wajar bukan."

"tapi kyunie oppa bilang bahwa wajah ku semakin tirus." Bohong jarin.

Uhukk… Sungmin yang sedikit kaget dengan ucapan jarin pun tersedak.

"minumlah oenie." Ujar jarin memberikan Sungmin segelas air . tanpa siapapun sadari seringaian muncul dibibir sexy jarin.

Sungmin tidak langsung ke rumah sakit untuk mmeriksakan keadaan nya, dengan diantar Shin Ahjussi , Sungmin pergi ke toko bunga langganan nya dan bergegas menuju makam umma nya untuk berdoa.

Gundukan yang nampak terawatt itu sangat dirindukan Sungmin. Dengan langkah yang lemas, Sungmin berjalan menyusuri deretan gundukan akam yang lain untuk sampai ke makam umma nya.

"annyeong umma. " sapa nya sembari membersih kan rumput disekitar gundukan. Setelah dirasa bersih, Sungmin meletak kan bunga lili putih favorit Leeteuk di depan nisan nya.

"umma, boghosippoyo…" ucap Sungmin lirih. Ia sangat rindu belaian kasih Leeteuk, terlebih saat kangin mengacuh kan nya. "aku akan menepati janji untuk menjaga appa dan Jarin umma. Saranghae…" ucap nya sebelum meninggal kan komplek makam itu.

anyeong, masih punya hutang dengan** "jaejoong yearns for the love"** tapi sudah nambah hutang lagi. tapi jujur ff ini sudah lebih dulu kubuat . heheheh. jangan jadi silent readers ya. review kalian penyemangat saya. ff kyumin sekarang kan hampir punah #plakk, jadi saya mau mempertahan kan populasi nya.


	2. Chapter 2

Too late Chapter 2 : Please!

Too Late? Ch 2

Rate M

GS

Lee Sungmin 22 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun 20 tahun

Lee Hyukjae 22 tahun

Kim Ryeowook 22 tahun

Kim Yesung 24 tahun

Lee Kangin 54 tahun

Lee Jarin 20 tahun

Choi siwon 23 tahun

Masih pemula, masih butuh perbaikan. Salam kenal buat semua readers , dan mohon bantuan nya dengan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Typo mohon dimaklumi :P, alur nya juga belepotan (?). Cerita ini saya karang sendiri bukan remake dan nyontek orang , ehhehehe. Kalau pun ada kesamaan mohon maklum soal nya ceritanya pasaran. :D.

**KYUMIN**

**Flashback **

Yeoja paruh baya itu tampak tak berdaya dengan tangan yang tertancap infus dan wajah nya yang pucat pias. Yeoja itu Leeteuk, seorang umma yang sedang tidur diatas kasur putih khas rumah sakit dengan satu tangan nya yang bebas tanpa infus membelai lembut surai hitam putri nya yang terlihat sedang tidur dengan posisi duduk serta kepala yang terkulai di sisi kanan ranjang.

Merasa ada yang membelai lembut kepala nya, yeoja kecil yang tak lain adalah Sungmin itu mulai mendapat sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran nya. Sedikit mengangkat kepala nya untuk memastikan siapa yang membelai rambut nya.

"umma..." lirih Sungmin tak percaya. Demi apapun umma nya sudah sadar setelah 3 hari tertidur tak berdaya di rumah sakit.

"iya, chagi. Ini umma." Leeteuk berucap lirih dengan air mata nya yang menggenang. Ia sangat merindukan putri cantik nya ini.

"aku akan menelpon appa. Sebentar ne umma. Oiya aku juga harus memanggil uisa. " Sungmin berdiri cepat bermaksud ingin menggapai telepon di atas nakas , namun urung karena tangan Leeteuk menggenggam nya lembut seolah tidak memperboleh kan Sungmin untuk beranjak kemanapun.

"tetap disini Minnie , memang kemana appa mu dan Jarin? Umma tak butuh uisa, umma merasa baik Minnie " tanya Leeteuk , tangan nya tak henti henti nya mengelus tangan kecil Sungmin yang Leeteuk genggam.

Sungmin tersenyum sendu lalu berkata lirih . "mereka kerumah untuk mengambil mantel untuk umma dan Jarin. Jarin sedang tidak enak badan umma." Sungmin dengan sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan keirian nya dan kesedihan nya yang menyelubung. Kangin , sang appa memang pergi kerumah bersama Jarin untuk mengambil mantel musim dingin untuk Leeteuk dan Jarin. Lalu Sungmin? Ia sudah lebih dulu membawa semua pakaian ganti beserta mantel musim dingin saat 3 hari lalu Leeteuk masuk rumah sakit.

Leeteuk tersenyum sedih, ia tahu Sungmin sedih dengan kelakuan Kangin yang terkesan berat sebelah antara perlakuan nya dengan Sungmin dan Jarin. "kau anak yang baik Minnie -ah." Leeteuk membelai lembut pipi gembul Sungmin . "mau berjanji satu hal pada umma?" Sungmin mengangguk dengan senyum simpul nya. "jangan pernah merasa sedih karena semua perbuatan appa dan Jarin. Tetap menjadi Sungmin yang kuat, Sungmin yang baik. Karena umma yakin kebahagian untuk mu sudah menanti. Semua orang mencintai mu nak. Mencintai hati mu yang seperti mawar putih dan salju putih itu. Umma sangat mencintai mu. Jaga Jarin dan appa untuk umma." Leeteuk sedikit kesusahan dengan kalimat nya karena airmata yang semakin deras keluar . "umma mohon bertahan lah dengan appa dan Jarin meski kau merasa bahwa appa tak adil dengan mu, tapi umma mohon bersabar lah. Appa menyayangi mu nak, hanya saja ia belum menyadari semua yang umma kata kan dulu adalah benar ada nya. " Sungmin menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"apa maksud umma.?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Leeteuk tersenyum sedih belum sempat ia membuka suara untuk menjelaskan pada Sungmin, sebuah suara lain telah bergema di dalam ruangan itu .

"UMMA" Lee Jarin berlari kencang memeluk Leeteuk dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan rumah sakit. Kursi yang terletak bersebrangan dengan Sungmin.

"yeobo..." Kangin berjalan pelan menghampiri Leeteuk. Dengan lembut ia darat kan kecupan di dahi pucat Leeteuk. "kau baru saja sadar?" Leeteuk mengangguk lemah. "dimana uisanim? Kau belum diperiksa? . Sungmin –ah kenapa tidak memanggil uisanim?" tanya Kangin dengan suara yang hampir seperti bentakan, Kangin baru sadar bahwa Leeteuk belum diperiksa uisanim , padahal seharus nya ketika pasien sadar harus segera diperiksa uisanim.

"Kangin-ah.." hardik Leeteuk dengan tatapan tajam nya.

"aku akan memanggil dokter." Saut Jarin.

Sepeninggal Jarin. Leeteuk Kangin dan Sungmin dilingkupi kediaman.

"u... umma aku akan keluar sebentar membeli minuman untuk appa dan Jarin." Sungmin beranjak pergi meninggal kan Kangin dan Leeteuk.

Srettt

Kangin mendorong kursi nya dan duduk disamping Leeteuk yang menatap lurus ke langit langit kamar, enggan untuk menatap Kangin yang membelai lembut tangan nya.

Kediaman masih melingkupi sepasang suami istri itu. Sampai beberapa saat, seorang uisanim dan beberapa suster datang bersama Jarin. Dengan menggunakan alat alat nya sang uisa memeriksa keadaan Leeteuk.

"keadaan nya masih lemah. Tapi sudah sedikit membaik. Kami akan segera mencarikan donor ginjal untuk anda. Besok nyonya Lee akan menjalani cuci darah lagi. Mohon untuk selalu mendampingi pasien." Ucap Kim uisa sebelum pergi bersama suster suster nya.

"aku akan menyusul Sungmin eonie." Jarin berlari kecil meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kangin. Jarin tau bahwa Leeteuk dan Kangin membutuh kan waktu bersama.

"jangan selalu membeda bedakan Sungmin dan Jarin, mereka sama sama putri kita." Ucap Leeteuk memecah keheningan. Kangin hanya mampu diam dan menunduk.

Sungguh Kangin ingin memperlakukan Sungmin dan Jarin dengan sama, tapi saat melihat Sungmin ia akan mengingat semua nya, kesedihan dan kesakitan nya saat itu.

"kumohon yeobo. Jangan seperti ini." Ucap Leeteuk sedih. Ia menatap suaminya dengan tatapan terluka. "lupakan kejadian yang dulu. Kumohon.!"

"aku mencoba. Tapi tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa. Aku aku..." dengan cepat Kangin beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan cepat keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Leeteuk dengan tangis nya yang pilu.

Tanpa disadari mereka Jarin mendengar semua yang diucapkan orang tua nya. Jarin sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu . melihat sang appa pergi, Jarin pun berlari menyusul appa nya.

**KYUMIN**

Kriettt...

Pintu kayu itu terbuka menampakan seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang dengan satu tangan mungil nya menjinjing kantung berisi 3 cup minuman hangat. Gadis kecil itu mendekati Leeteuk yang tersenyum manis kearah nya.

"Minnie, anak umma. Kemari chagi. " Leeteuk mengayunkan tangan nya. Sungmin berjalan pelan kearah Leeteuk.

"umma, dimana appa dan Jarin?" tanya Sungmin setelah menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping Leeteuk.

"appa mu mungkin pergi sebentar. Dann umma kira Jarin bersamamu, chagi!"

"annio umma, aku sendirian." Sungmin tersenyum kecil menatap wajah ayu umma nya."umma tetap cantik walaupun sedang sakit."

"emmm... lebih cantik Minnie dari pada umma." Sanggah Leeteuk. Kedua ibu dan anak itu pun tertawa pelan.

"umma, ini sudah malam, kenapa appa dan Jarin belum datang juga?" tanya Sungmin setelah menyadari bahwa jam ditangan nya sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

"mungkin mereka pulang. Minnie akan menginap disini lagi?" tanya Leeteuk.

"tentu saja umma, mumpung sedang libur tahun baru. Jadi Minnie akan habis kan waktu untuk menemani umma." Jawab Sungmin riang dengan memamerkan sederet gigi putih nya pada Leeteuk.

"mau tidur dengan umma?" tawar Leeteuk sedikit menggeser tubuh nya, berniat memberi ruang untuk Sungmin disamping nya.

"ne, umma." Sungmin beranjak dari duduk nya dan merebahkan tubuh nya disamping Leeteuk, mencari tempat ternyaman dalam dekapan sang umma.

Dengungan kecil lagu 'kelinci tidur' Leeteuk dengungkan sebagai pengantar tidur sang putri.

**KYUMIN**

Disebuah tempat duduk panjang di taman rumah sakit Seoul, duduk Kangin dan Jarin dengan tangan Kangin yang membelai lembut kepala Jarin, sang putri.

"appa sangat menyayangi Jarin. Appa sangat menyayangi umma. Dan appa juga menyayangi Sungmin. " Kangin berucap lirih namun tetap didengar Jarin.

Kangin bingung dengan pikiran nya sendiri, ia melihat kesungguhan Leeteuk yang mengatakan pada nya bahwa Sungmin dan Jarin adalah putri nya. Ia takut. Ia sangat takut bahwa Leeteuk salah dan ternyata ia lah yang benar. Ia tidak mau membenci Sungmin sungguh. Ia sampai sekarang masih mencoba untuk menerima Sungmin dan menghapus semua kenangan buruk nya. Ia mencoba melupakan kenangan buruk itu.

"Jarin juga sayang appa." Lirih Jarin.

'biarkan aku saja yang tahu. Aku tidak akan melepas apa yang sudah kumiliki. Biarkan seperti ini. Kumohon biarkan seperti ini. Aku tidak mau jadi yang terbuang. Kumohon. ' Jarin mengucap lirih dalam hati.

**KYUMIN**

Di ruangan temaram itu Leeteuk masih tetap membelai surai hitam putri nya. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah tertidur putri nya. 'seperti seorang malaikat keci' ujar Leeteuk dalam hati.

Leeteuk menatap menerawang kelangit langit kamar. Semua yang terjadi pada nya Kangin, Jarin, dan terutama Sungmin adalah karena keegoisan orang tua nya dan takdir yang rumit. Kangin tak mengakui Sungmin sebagai darah daging nya Leeteuk sangat paham tentang itu. Dan kasih sayang yang berlebih untuk Jarin, Leeteuk sekali lagi juga sangat paham, amat sangat paham. Saat Leeteuk meyakin kan Kangin tentang Sungmin, Kangin selalu bilang "ya" "araseo" "ya" "araseo" "ya" "araseo" selalu seperti itu, seperti Kangin telah menerima Sungmin sebagai anak nya, padahal Leeteuk tau Kangin tidak akan mudah percaya tentang kenyataan itu. Semua karena kejadian itu. Semua karena mendiang orang tua nya yang egois. Tapi Leeteuk sekali lagi tidak boleh menyalahkan keadaan, apalagi keadaan orang tuanya dulu. Takdir nya dan Sungmin memang pelik.

'maaf kan umma , nak. Maaf kan umma. Umma mohon bertahan lah sampai kebahagiaan itu datang. Semua orang akan tulus mencintai mu. Umma yakin itu. Mungkin umma tidak akan bisa berada disini. Umma sangat sakit nak. Umma mohon maaf jika umma kalah memerangi rasa sakit ini. Umma menyayangi mu dan sangat mencintai mu. Anak umma, Lee Sungmin . '

Leeteuk menangis dengan memeluk erat sang putri. Dengan sisa kekuatan nya, Leeteuk mencium kening Sungmin lama, menyalurkan segala cinta nya. Mata nya mulai memberat, sampai akhir nya tertutup.

**KYUMIN**

Pagi yang bersalju di akhir desember. Sungmin menggeliat pelan sebelum terbangun sempurna. Ia turun dengan perlahan dari tempat tidur. Takut membangunkan umma nya. Setelah turun dari tempat tidur Sungmin segera mencuci muka nya dan bergegas keluar kamar mandi untuk membangunkan Leeteuk.

"umma." Cicit Sungmin pelan. Dapat Sungmin lihat wajah pias umma nya yang semakin pias. Tanpa buang waktu Sungmin langsung berlari keluar ruangan.

DOK DOK DOK

"uisa.. uisaaaa tolong umma,, tolong umma jeball." Jerit nya sambil menggedor ruangan Kim uisa.

"Sungmin-ah." Kaget dokter paruh baya itu.

"umma tak bergerak. Umma sangat pucat " Panik Sungmin, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Kim uisa dan Sungmin segera berlari menuju ruangan Leeteuk.

"keluarlah dulu nak," ujar Kim uisa, Sungmin mengangguk dan segera keluar.

Diluar ruangan Sungmin mencoba menghubungi appa nya.

"yeoboseo." Jawab Kangin dengan suara serak nya.

"appa, umma tak bergerak lagi. Umm umma appa..."

"baik, appa akan segera kesana." Jawab Kangin khawatir.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Kangin dan Jarin terlihat berlari tergopoh gopoh mendekati Sungmin.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kangin pada Sungmin.

"umma tadi sangat pucat appa." Sungmin mengangis sejadi jadi nya saat menceritakan kadaan umma nya. Entah apa yang dirasakan Kangin. Ia hanya mengikuti hati nya, dengan lembut Kangin melepas gandengan nya dari tangan mungil Jarin dan berjongkok didepan Sungmin kecil dan memeluk nya, Kangin menangis, ia juga menangis bersama Sungmin.

"umma akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Ucap Kangin lirih. Sungmin semakin erat memeluk appa nya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang manik sudah penuh dengan genangan air mata melihat interaksi antara Sungmin dan Kangin. Jarin, sang pemilik manik itu menatap tajam sarat akan luka pada dua orang yang berpelukan itu.

'tidak boleh... umma, appa, kalian milikku'

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka membuat 3 pasang mata itu menoleh bersamaan. Dapat mereka lihat wajah sedih sang uisa. Kangin menggandeng Sungmin mendekati uisanim, meninggalkan Jarin yang masih mematung ditempat nya berdiri.

"maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Ujar Kim uisa.

"UMMA... UMMA" Jarin menangis meraung raung dan berlari memeluk Kangin, mmemisahkan gandengan tangan Kangin pada Sungmin. Sungmin menangis sambil menggumamkan kata 'umma' terus menerus. Ia sangat sedih hingga ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Sungmin pun seolah lupa cara menangis meraung raung. Ia hanya memandang kosong pintu putih itu. Dengan pelan, Sungmin melangkah membuka pintu itu dan mendekati umma nya yang sangat cantik. Sungmin membelai wajah umma nya. Umma nya sangat cantik meski wajah nya telah dingin , ia tersenyum sedih dan bahagia sekaligus, karena umma nya telah lepas dari derita sakit, meski harus meninggalkan nya. Kangin masuk bersama Jarin. Jarin langsung berlari memeluk tubuh Leeteuk. Kangin pun demikian.

Kangin berdiri di samping Sungmin di sisi kanan ranjang. Berseberangan dengan Jarin yang berada disisi kiri ranjang. Sungmin memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin.

"UMMA.. IREONA.. UMMAAA..." jerit Jarin sebelum tidak sadarkan diri.

Kangin dengan cepat berlari mendekati Jarin dan menggendong nya.

Tanpa siapapun yang menyadari, Jarin membuka mata nya dibalik dada sang ayah yang menggendong nya. 'begini sudah benar, aku akan tetap mempertahan kan posisi ku, Sungmin eonie. '

'maaf yeobo, aku tidak ada disampingmu pada saat terakhir karena keegoisan ku. Aku mencintai mu yeobo. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan mencoba menerima Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu Leeteuk ! sangat.'- Kangin

'umma, aku berjanji akan menjaga appa dan Jarin. Aku mencintai umma. Aku akan menjadi wanita kuat seperti umma. Dan akan menjadi mawar putih yang mekar diantara salju. aku mencintai umma.'-Sungmin

'terimakasih sudah menyayangi ku, walau kasih sayang umma lebih besar pada Sungmin eonie. Aku tetap mencintai mu , umma. Hanya umma. '- Jarin.

Setelah pemakaman Leeteuk Kangin berubah. Ia menjadi tak begitu acuh pada Sungmin. Namun tetap prioritas utamanya adalah Jarin. Dan Sungmin tetap menjalani hidup dengan cinta diantara para maid dan pekerja di mension Lee yang mencintai nya dan selalu menghibur nya.

**Flashback end**

Setelah usai melepas rindu pada sang umma , gadis berbibir semerah darah _lee Sungmin, segera bergegas berjalan dengan menundukan kepala menyusuri area pemakaman itu. Rambut panjang nya terlihat bergoyang tertiup angin menggoda sang anak rambut untuk membelai pipi gembul Sungmin yang memerah karena hawa dingin yang menusuk. Bibir Sungmin mengguman kecil, sekedar bersendandung lagu 'kelinci tidur' karangan sang umma yang biasa nya menjadi lagu penghantar tidur Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum kecil mengingat masa masa itu. Masa dimana saat ia menyembunyikan kesedihan karena diacuh kan sang appa umma nya datang untuk menghibur nya dengan mengajak Sungmin bernyanyi kelinci tidur, dan kelinci tidur telah menjadi lagu favorit Sungmin.

Yeoja paruh baya dengan mantel bulu bulu berwarna merah maroon itu tampak turun dari mobil dan berjalan anggun melewati area pemakaman. Mata anggun nya menatap sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam terurai yang bergerak kecil tertiup angin melangkah mendekati nya. Langkah yeoja paruh baya itu berhenti saat gendang telinga nya menangkap dengungan lirih sebuah lagu yang amat ia kenal . Dengan mimik tak terbaca, yeoja anggun itu membalik badan nya menatap punggung hangat gadis itu. Ia tak salah dengar kan. Tak mau ambil pusing ia segera melanjutkan jalan nya dan berhenti di satu gundukan makam yang terlihat bersih dan rapih dengan bunga mawar putih yang menghiasi tengah tengah gundukan .Bunga mawar putih itu masih segar, sangat segar malah . Mata anggun yeoja paruh tiba tiba melebar.

"mungkin kah..."

TBC/END?

buat besok flashback tentang jadian nya jarin dan kyuhyun. dan pasti nya ada kyumin moment...

Sudah ada gambaran tentang kebencian Jarin? Atau kasih sayang berlebihan Kangin ke Jarin? Heheh siapa ya yeoja paruh baya itu?

Wkwkkwkw . chapter awal bagian flashback flashback. Maaf kyumin moment nya ga ada. Heheh ini bagian dari cerita jadi flashback nya agak banyak. Maaf kalau penulisan nya masih banyak kurang di chap sebelum nya pun tanda alih adegan nya gag terbaca ffn, jadi hilang pas di publish, mianhe ne..

. Dan lagi sedikit banget ya, cuman 2202 words. Chap depan mudahan lebih panjang.

Salam kenal buat para readers. Makasih buat yg ripiu , pollow, paporit dan piu. Banyak banget yg view tapi sedikit yang riview ((((((((...

Semua ff saya akan saya selesaikan. Saya akan jadi author yang bertanggung jawab heheheh. Meski update nya mungkin agak ngaret. Wkwkwkwkwk...

Jangan benci cast saya yaaa, apalagi Jarin, dia ntar ada sisi baik nya kok. heheheh

Ayo semangatin saya buat ngelanjut..

Nb: lestarikan EPEP KYUMIN #sebarbungamawarputihnyaMin


	3. Chapter 3

**Too Late? **

**Ch 3 **

**Rate M**

**GS **

**Pairing KYUMIN – SIMIN/ KYURIN**

Masih pemula, masih butuh perbaikan. Salam kenal buat semua readers , dan mohon bantuan nya dengan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Typo mohon dimaklumi :P

**Summary : masa lalu Leeteuk, Kangin, Jarin membayangi hidup Lee Sungmin tanpa ia sadari . Namun boleh kah Sungmin berharap masa depan nya adalah Cho Kyuhyun?**

**KYUMIN**

Wanita paruh baya itu membelai gundukan tanah berwarna hijau dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang menghisasi . Wanita itu Heechul, dengan tatapan sedih nya menerawang menatap makam sahabat nya.

"mianhae aku baru bisa menemukan mu sekarang. Jeongmal mianhae . kau tahu Teuki ah, aku sangat sedih, setelah sekian lama kita tak bisa bertemu dan sekarang harus bertemu dengan mu dalam keadaan seperti ini. " Heechul menyeka sedikit lelehan bening yang membasahi pipi nya. " maaf, karena penyakit bodoh ku, aku tak dapat menemukan mu lebih cepat. Bahkan aku harus meninggalkan putraku karena penyakit itu. Hiks" satu isakan lolos dari mulut Heechul, kedua tangan nya terangkat untuk menutupi wajah nya yang sudah sangat basah akan air mata. "aku tadi mendengar lagu kita Teuki ah, lagu kelinci tidur kita. Siapa gadis itu Teuki ah? Apakah itu anak mu? Ku tahu tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu lagu itu kecuali kau dan aku." Tanya Heechul masih berlinang air mata. "Ku dengar dari detektif Park kau mempunyai 2 putri? Dan itu putri mu dengan Kangin. Aku sangat bahagia mendengar bahwa kau telah menikah dengan Kangin. Ternyata Kangin memang pria yang berusaha keras, aku sangat senang karena tahu bahwa Kangin telah berhasil membangun perusahaan nya dan yang lebih membuat ku senang bahwa perusahaan Kangin juga bekerja sama dengan perusahaan suami ku. Dunia ini sempit Teuki ah , sekali lagi jika aku tidak sakit mungkin aku akan menemukan mu lebih cepat. masih ingat janji kita? Kita selalu bermimpi bahwa kita akan jadi keluarga yang sesungguh nya dengan menikahkan anak kita. Karena aku belum sempat mengunjungi Kangin, mungkin lusa aku akan mengunjungi nya. aku ingin salah satu putri mu menikah dengan putra ku . " Heechul tersenyum kecil. Mata indah nya yang sedikit berkerut itu menerawang menatap langit yang tak begitu terik. Cho Heechul ingin mengenang masa itu.

Masa dimana ia masih tinggal di Busan bersama Leeteuk. Leeteuk dan Heechul adalah sahabat dari kecil karena mereka hidup bertetangga. Leeteuk sangat pandai bernyanyi dan bermain gitar . Heechul dan Leeteuk menciptakan lagu bersama, yaitu lagu 'kelinci tidur' lagu itu sangat berarti bagi mereka. Lagu ciptaan mereka yang hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu. Sebut saja itu adalah lagu rahasia untuk Heechul dan Leeteuk.

Heechul sangat mengenal Leeteuk, begitu pula sebalik nya. dimana ada Leeteuk disitu ada Heechul. Mereka pun berkuliah di tempat yang sama. Heechul dan Leeteuk emmpunyai karakter yang bertolak belakang. Jika Leeteuk seperti malaikat, maka Heechul seperti evil, begitu yang dikatakan banyak teman mereka. Heechul dan Leeteuk mempunyai mimpi yang berbeda, jika Heechul ingin menjadi cinderella dengan pangeran kaya dan tampan disisinya , maka Leeteuk hanya ingin menjadi keluarga beruang yang bahagia dengan kepala keluarga seorang beruang gendut dan anak anak beruang yang lucu. Mereka berbeda namun saling melengkapi.

Semasa hidup nya, Leeteuk tidak pernah mempunyai seorang namja chingu, berbeda dengan Heechul yang mempunyai banyak namja chingu. Heechul tahu kenapa Leeteuk tidak pernah punya namja chingu, itu dikarenakan appa Leeteuk yang seorang komandan tentara tidak memperbolehkan puti nya berpacaran dengan sembarang namja. Didikan otoriter appa nya membuat Leeteuk menjadi pendiam dan tidak suka bergaul dengan banyak orang. Hanya Heechul dan seseorang yang berarti bagi Leeteuk yang bisa membuat Leeteuk menjadi lebih hidup. Seseorang itu adalah Lee Kangin, seorang lulusan sekolah bisnis. Namja tampan bertubuh tegap yang mampu membuat Leeteuk jatuh hati. Namja dengan otak yang jenius , walaupun ia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat miskin namun berkat otak nya yang mumpuni ia mendapat beasiswa di sekolah bisnis di Busan.

Kangin adalah teman namjachingu Heechul saat itu. Jadi Heechul lah yang mencomblang kan Kangin dan Leeteuk. Kangin dan leetuk menjadi sangat dekat saat itu. Heechul sangat senang melihat Leeteuk begitu bahagia disamping Kangin. Sebagai seorang sahabat Heechul hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk Leeteuk dan Kangin.

Sampai saat itu tiba, keluarga Heechul harus pindah ke Seoul karena appa Heechul dipindah tugaskan disana . akhir nya Heechul dan Leeteuk pun berpisah. Leeteuk tetap melanjutkan hidup nya di Busan, dan Heechul memulai hidup baru di Seoul. Mereka tetap berhubungan lewat surat. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, setelah hampir 1 tahun Leeteuk tiba tiba tidak pernah membalas surat Heechul. Heechul sangat khawatir, namun apa daya. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi siapa siapa saat itu untuk menanyakan kabar Leeteuk. Sebenar nya ia ingin mengirim surat pada Kangin, namun ia pun tidak tahu dimana Kangin tinggal. Mulai saat itu Leeteuk seperti tertelan bumi. Hilang.

Diusia nya yang ke 27 Heechul menikah dengan bos nya di kantor yaitu Cho Hangeng sang pemilik Cho Kingdom, perusahaan terkenal di Korea. Menarik memang karena seorang yang kalem dan pendiam seperti Cho Hangeng tertarik dengan bawahan nya sendiri yang mempunyai sifat evil yang luar bisa. Tapi apa mau dikata, cinta itu buta, dan perbedaan itu indah. Kisah hidup seorang Heechul sangat mirip dengan cinderella bukan?. Dan Heechul berharap kisah hidup seorang Leeteuk juga seperti keluarga beruang bahagia yang selama ini di impikan Leeteuk.

Heechul masih sangat merindukan Leeteuk, dengan merayu sang suami ia mendapat seorang detektif untuk mencari Leeteuk. Namun hasil nya nihil. Saat itu Kabar terakhir yang diketahui Heechul dari sang detektif adalah Leeteuk dan keluarga Lee telah pindah entah kemana, tidak ada yang tahu dimana keluarga itu pindah karena memang keluarga Lee terkenal sangat tertutup terhadap siapapun.

Satu tahun kemudian, Heechul di karuniai seorang putra. Putra tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Namja kecil yang sangat Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul sayangi. Namja tampan yang mewarisi keevilan sang umma. Heechul sangat bahagia saat itu. Namun kebahagiaan nya tak berlangsung lama, setelah 12 tahun melahirkan ia tidak kunjung hamil lagi. Padahal Hangeng sangat ingin anak perempuan. Saat memeriksakan kedokter. Dokter menyatakan bahwa Heechul terkena miom dan kelainan hormonal pada rahim **(maaf saya gatau penyakit apa yang pas, jadi saya mengawur hehehe)** dan harus melakukan perawatan intensif. Dengan berat hati Heechul harus berpisah dengan putra nya yang masih berusia 12 tahun demi berobat di jepang. Ia bahkan membohongi putra satu satu nya itu. Ia bilang ia akan mengurusi perusahaan di jepang. Semua itu Heechul lakukan agar putra nya tak sedih dan terbebani. Namun sekarang, ia kembali. Cho Heechul kembali dengan sehat setelah 8 tahun menjalani pengonatan tradisional di Jepang **(maaf karena kebutuhan nih EpEp pengobatan nya jadi sangat lama). **Kini yeoja itu telah sembuh total. Tinggal mewujudkan cita cita nya bersama mendiang Leeteuk , maka ia akan merasa tenang menjalani masa tua nya

**Kyumin**

Heechul dengan switer maroon nya berjalan pelan memasuki area perkantoran. Semua pegawai disana tampak menunduk hormat pada wanita itu. Pesona sang nyonya besar telah kembali. Heechul telah segar bugar sekarang, tidak ada lagi muntah darah, tidak ada lagi wajah pucat, tidak ada lagi segunung ramuan herbal jepang dan terapi menyakitkan. Yang ada sekarang adalah nyonya Cho Heechul dengan wajah cerah nya membelah ruang demi ruang di kantor itu dengan senyum anggun.

Setelah melewati beberapa lantai, akhir nya wanita anggun itu sampai pada tempat tujuan nya, dilantai teratas Cho KINGDOM.

Cklekkk, pintu kayu berpahatan rumit itu terbuka lebar.

"Hannie ya..." Heechul berjalan cepat menuju arah seorang namja paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum hangat dibalik meja kerja nya.

"kau sudah pulang. Mianhae tidak bisa mengantar mu ke makam Leeteuk. " namja itu menatap Heechul dengan pandangan menyesal. Heechul berjalan mendekati sang suami dan mencium bibir nya sekilas.

" gwenchana yeobo. Oiya Hannie kau sudah mengucapkan terimakasih ku pada detektif Park? Ia sudah sangat membantu selama beberapa hari ini, kerja nya sangat bagus. Tak seperti detektif Jin yang sangat payah. Heheheh. " Heechul tersenyum haru " Setelah bertahun tahun aku hampir menyerah untuk menemukan Leeteuk akhir nya berkat dia aku bisa menemukan Leeteuk." Heechul memeluk leher suami nya dari belakang ia mencium harum maskulin sang suami. Ia merasa sangat bertuntung bisa mendapat kan Cho Hangeng, pria kaya tujuh turunan itu mencintai nya tanpa syarat begitu mencintai nya malah. Bayang kan saja dikala Heechul tak lagi bisa mengandung, Hangeng tetap mencintai nya, padahal Heechul tahu bahwa Hangeng sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Saat Heechul 8 tahun berobat dan meninggalkan anak semata wayang nya Hangeng dengan setia bolak balik jepang korea untuk merawat putra nya dan merawat Heechul sekaligus tanpa mengesampingkan Cho KINGDOM. 'Beruntung nya seorang Heechul mendapat cinta si kalem Hangeng. ' Heechul tersenyum simpul.

"sebaik nya Cho Hangeng ku segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya karena Cho Heechul sudah sangat tidak sabar bertemu dengan putra evil nya." ucap Heechul dengan nada memerintah. "huhhh kenapa pekerjaan mu menghambat ku bertemu putra ku? Kau menyuruh ku menunggu mu menyelesaikan tugas kantor yang membosan kan. Aku sangat merindukan nya Hangeng ah , sudah 8 tahun aku hanya melihat nya melaliu video call. Ayolah Hangeng ahh sudah dari malam tadi sejak kita kekorea tapi aku belum bertemu Cho evil ku ". Cecar hgeechul memasang muka marah yang ditanggapi Hangeng dengan senyuman geli. Hangeng merasa wanita nya ini adalah orang paling unik yang pernah ia temui. Wanita nya Cho Heechul, istri nya, ibu dari anak nya, dan nafas nya. Hangeng akan mati jika tidak ada Heechul disisi nya. sungguh sangat romantis bukan.

"arra sebentar lagi akan selesai. Setelah ini kita jemput putra kita. " jawab Hangeng kalem.

**Kyumin**

Disebuah kamar bernuansa merah gelap , seorang yeoja cantik dengan mantel merah bulu bulu nya tengah menghadap cermin kayu perpahatan mahal yang merefleksi kan paras cantik tanpa cacat. Yeoja yang tak lain adalah Lee Jarin , putri Lee Kangin. Jarin menatap gambaran diri nya dari cermin itu dengan pandangan meninggi. Bagaimana tidak. Seorang Lee Jarin telah dianugrahi badan yang proposional bak seorang model, dengan rambut cokelat terang yang bergelombang menutupi sebagian punggung nya , wajah yang tirus , dagu lancip, bibir yang merah, mata yang tajam, hidung yang lancip, dan kulit yang putih . Ia sungguh sempurna untuk semua laki-laki.

"Cho Kyuhyun." lirih nya.

Jarin tersenyum mengejek kala bibir nya tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama namja itu. Namja yang tak lain adalah sunbae nya dikampus . Sebenar nya bukan sunbae yang sesungguh nya , mereka seumuran namun karena otak Cho Kyuhyun yang terlewat cerdas, namja Cho itu 1 kali lompat kelas dan sekarang sudah berada di semester akhir, sama seperti Lee Sungmin karena ia mengambil kuliah 3 tahun saja, jadi predikat sunbae disematkan Jarin karena di fakultas nya yang sama dengan Kyuhyun yaitu bisnis management Jarin tetap adik tingkat Kyuhyun atau hubae Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun memang sudah enaruh hati pada Jarin sejak senior highschool. bahkan sejak senior high school . bisa dibilang sejak senior high school Kyuhyun yang dulu nya satu kelas dengan Jarin memiliki kesamaan yang begitu banyak yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat dan berteman akrab, namun saat naik kekelas 2 Kyuhyun mengikuti program loncat kelas, dan jadilah hubungan Jarin dan Kyuhyun seperti hubae dan sunbae yang sangat akrab. Jarin dan Cho Kyuhyun sangat memilih dalam berteman, jadilah mereka seperti dua orang anti sosial yang, kaya, dingin, dan populer . namun sayang seorang Lee Jarin tidak akan dengan mudah menyukai seorang namja. Tapi tidak untuk beberapa hari yang lalu, tepat nya saat ia dirawat dirumah sakit. Semua nya berubah.

**Flashback**

Jarin berjalan menenteng sebuket mawar merah , beberapa saat yang lalu sunbae nya, Cho Kyuhyun menengok nya dirumah sakit dan memberikan Jarin bunga mawar merah , bunga kesukaan Jarin dan lagi lagi namja Cho itu menyatakan perasaan nya pada Jarin . Namun Jarin hanya menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai teman namja nya saja, teman berbagi cerita bualan tentang seseorang yang Jarin benci. Yaitu Sungmin. Jarin sering bercerita pada Kyuhyun tentang keburukan yang mengada ngada tentang mengapa itu semua terjadi ketika Jarin merasa posisi nya terancam dengan Lee Sungmin lalu ia akan menumpahkan kekesalah nya dengan mengarang cerita tentang Sungmin dan menceritakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. ia iri dengan 2 sahabat baik Sungmin, meski Sungmin adalah gadis teraneh yang pernah Jarin lihat, karena penyakit Sungmin yang anti melihat mata seseorang, apalagi namja, namun Sungmin mendapat banyak teman bahkan para maid dan sopir keluarga Lee sangat dekat dengan Sungmin. sedangkan Jarin tidak pernah mempunyai sahabat kecuali Cho Kyuhyun, entah kenapa Jarin merasa perlu membuat Kyuhyun bersimpati pada nya, hanya dirinya. Sebut saja ini obsesi Jarin untuk memiliki seseorang yang memperhatikan nya selain sang appa.

Jarin berjalan mendekati tong sampah besar di ujung lorong. Ia akan membuang bunga dari Kyuhyun. Jarin sedikit risih jika Kyuhyun sudah mulai menyatakan cinta padanya. Jarin sudah beberapa kali menolak halus perasaan Kyuhyun karena ia belum ingin memiliki hubungan serius dengan seseorang. Dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki kepala sekeras batu tidak akan mudah menyerah .

Brukk

Suara tubuh bertubrukan menyita perhatian Jarin yang sudah mau membuang bunga itu** (anggap aja tuh suara agak kencang wkkwkwkkk)** . Jarin mendekati asal suara tersebut. Ia sedikit mencondongkan kepala nya di balik tembok untuk melihat keadaan di dekat lorong ruangan nya . Pemandangan seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal memeluk pinggang sang yeoja yang juga sangat ia kenal menyapa penglihatan Jarin . Bebrapa saat kemudia Jarin membelalakan mata. Ia bersumpah, bahwa baru kali ini ia melihat Lee Sungmin menatap seseorang tanpa kedip, ia sangat mengenal Sungmin, Lee Sungmin sangat penakut dengan orang yang baru ia kenal, apalagi namja. Mungkin kah unnie nya itu terpesona dengan Kyuhyun? Dan lagi , Kyuhyun pun juga terlihat membeku dengan posisi yang sedikit intim itu. Rasa benci dan cemburu menyeruak begitu saja. Tanpa ia sadari tangan nya meremas erat bunga yang berada di genggaman nya.

Bisa dilihat bahwa Mata bening Sungmin menatap lama pada obsidian namja itu. Namja dengan rambut cokelat nya yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun itu hanya menatap datar Sungmin _**(ch1) **__**.**_tidak dipungkiri, namja berkulit pucat itu sedikit terpesona dengan yeoja yang ia peluk ini. Bagaimana tidak terpesona kalau yang ia peluk adalah yeoja bermata bulat, berbibir merah semerah darah yang berbentuk M dan jangan lupa dua gigi kelinci nya yang terlihat menghintip di antara belahan bibir itu. Namun Kyuhyun merasa tidak asing dengan wanita didepan nya ini. Ahh ia baru ingat, yeoja ini adalah kakak Jarin. bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun yang menjadi tempat bercerita Jarin tentang hidup nya pastilah mengetahui siapa Sungmin, meski lewat foto , tapi baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin secara nyata. Kyuhyun seidikit mengamati Sungmin, gadis itu tampak tidak seperti orang yang acuh dan pemarah seperti yang Jarin ceritakan. Bahkan yeoja ini seperti seekor kelinci tak berdosa yang polos dan butuh perlindungan . Cho Kyuhyun enggeleng kepla nya sekilas, mengusir pemikiran nya, bagaimana pun juga wajah bisa menipu, batin nya.

Dengan perlahan namja itu melepas kan tangan nya dari pinggang Sungmin , dan berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku dengan debaran jantung yang saling bersautan.

Jarin dengan cepat kembali kekamar nya dengan tetap menenteng bunga mawar dari Kyuhyun. Ia berpikir keras.

'belum pernah unnie melihat namja seperti itu. Apa unnie menyukai Kyuhyun? Apa dia ingin merebut nya? Sungmin unnie tidak boleh mengambil Kyuhyun atau apppa dari ku. Tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah aku biarkan itu terjadi. Sungmin unnie tak boleh mengambil semua miliku.' Disahut nya kencang hanphone nya yang ada di nakas, berniat untuk mengirimi pesan kepada seseorang.

**To : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Oppa, aku mau menjadi yeojachingu mu ^^.**

Send

Jarin menyenderkan tubuh nya di kepala ranjang, nafas nya sedikit memburu. Sungmin gadis yang cantik dan manis secara fisik maupun tingkah laku. Jarin sangat amat khawatir jika tiba tiba Kyuhyun tertarik dengan Sungmin karena demi apapun ia melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang menyeruakan binar terpesona karena posisi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tadi yang menyampingi tembok tempat Jarin bersembunyi, dengan posisi itu Jarin bisa melihat dengan jelas dari samping wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama sama terpaku. Mungkinkah mereka saling terpesona?

Tiba tiba perasaan sesak menyeruak di dada Jarin, sungguh Jarin sangat takut jika kyuhyun akan mengetahui sikap Sungmin yang sebenar nya yang berusaha ia sangkal dan tutupi saat bercerita dengan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun akan mendekati Sungmin, setelah itu meninggalkan nya. Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipi tirus nya.

'tidak boleh terjadi, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Appa, Cho Kyuhyun, mereka milik ku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Sungmin harus tahu bahwa Kyuhyun milik ku." Jarin menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya cepat. Ia sudah akan berteriak sebelum HP nya bergetar hebat.

**From: Cho Kyuhyun**

**Gomawo chagi . akhir nya setelah sekian lama... hehehehe, besok aku akan menjenguk mu lagi. Saranghae.**

Jarin tersenyum miring. Sangat mudah membuat Cho Kyuhyun terpaut pada nya, sekarang tinggal mempertahan kan sang namja Cho itu untuk selalu disisi nya..

'_**kesempurnaan ada pada mu unnie, kesempurnaan yang nyata namun semua orang tak menyadari nya, terutama appa. sedang kan aku, aku hidup dengan kesempurnaan yang didasari kebohongan umma, namun semua orang menganggap itu nyata. Dan akan selalu nyata, karena hanya aku yang tahu dan yang boleh tahu tentang itu. Hanya aku. Dan wanita itu'**_

**Flashback end**

**KYUMIN**

Wajah ayu yang terbingkai surai kelam itu sudah nampak segar. Setelah melepas rindu dan sedikit bercerita pada sang umma, Lee Sungmin sudah kembali cerah dengan rona alami yang menguar di pipi gembul nya.

"selamat siang nona, apa nona mau secangkir susu hangat. Udara sangat dingin diluar." Ucap seorang maid pada Sungmin, saat melihat nona cantik nya itu berdiri dekat pintu dapur, mengamati 3 maid yang sedang berkutat di dalam dapur besar mension Lee itu.

"anni , gomawo. Aku hanya ingin membantu kalian memasak." Sungmin berjalan mendekati salah seorang maid yang sedang bergelut dengan tepung roti. Seperti nya 3 maid keluarga Lee itu akan membuat kue kering untuk jamuan peringatan kematian Leeteuk yang diadakan 5 hari lagi. "dimana Kim ahjumma , Nari unnie?" tanya Sungmin saat menyadari bahwa kepala maid di mansion Lee, yaitu Kim ahjuma tidak nampak sejak pagi tadi.

Maid yang dipanggil nari itu pun menoleh cepat pada Sungmin, lalu tersenyum manis. Nona nya ini memang selalu memanggil sopan pada setiap maid yang bekerja di mansion Lee, tak ayal semua maid dan sopir serta tukang kebun disini sangat menyayangi Sungmin.

"Kim ahjumma pergi ke mokpo untuk menjenguk menantu nya yang baru saja melahir kan." Jawab Nari sambil membawa loyang dan beberapa bahan untuk membuat kue di meja didekat Sungmin . seakan tahu yang harus ia lakukan , Sungmin melinting baju lengan panjang berwarna pastel nya sebatas siku dan mulai meracik tepung mentega dan gula untuk membuat adonan.

"jika saja aku sedang tidak mengurus kuliah ku, maka aku akan ikut ke mokpo bersama Kim ahjumma." Bibir Sungmin mengerucut kecil. Ketiga maid yang disana tersenyum tulus melihat nona nya itu yang nampak sangat cantik dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Drtt drttt...

Benda persegi dikantong Sungmin bergetar beberapa kali. Sungmin dengan sigap melepas sapu tangan plastik yang tadi dipakai nya untuk mengaduk adonan dan mengambil hp nya yang bergetar dengan segera.

"yeoboseo." Sapa nya setelah mengusap tanda hijau di HP layar sentuh nya.

"yeobboseo Minnie ah." Sapa seorang namja disebrang sana.

"nuguseo?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bergetar. ia tak pernah di telpon namja sebelum nya, kecuali shin ahjusi , appa nya dan Yesung oppa.

"ini, aku, Choi Siwon." Jawab namja yang tak lain Siwon itu dengan nada ramah.

"Siwon oppa? " gumam Sungmin kaget.' Darimana Siwon mendapat nomor ponsel nya?' batin Sungmin heran .

"aku mendapatkan nomor ini dari dua teman mu yang waktu itu menjemput mu dirumah sakit. Kemarin mereka mendatangi ku dirumah sakit dan kami mengobrol banyak, setelah itu teman mu memberiku nomor ponsel mu." Ujar Siwon seakan tahu apa yang Sungmin pikirkan diujung sana.

"o...ohhhh."

"Minnie-ah, apa besok kau sibuk? "

"annieyo oppa, wae ?"

"besok siang akan ada acara di ruang kesehatan anak . Yahhh seperti acara menghibur anak anak yang sedang sakit agar tidak penat berada di rumah sakit yang membosan kan. Ini adalah program baru rumah sakit ini. Apa kau bisa membantu ku?" terdengar suara Siwon yang sedikit memohon

"hmmm, aku sedang tidak ada acara apa apa besok, oppa, seperti nya aku bisa membantu. " Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"bagus lah kalau begitu. Kau bisa juga membawa dua teman lucu mu itu untuk bergabung, semakin banyak yang berpartisipasi maka aku yakin acara nya pasti semakin meriah."

"tentu saja, aku akan mengajak Wookie dan Hyukie kalau bisa Yesung oppa juga ikut. Hehehehe. Oiya oppa, bagaimana kabar Kiwonie?"

"dia sudah lebih baik. Kau tau, saat ia sadar dan aku bercerita bahwa kau tadi menjenguk nya di kamar tapi dia pingsan , dia sangat sedih dan bilang sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu. Dan mungkin jika keadaan nya semakin membaik besok ia juga bisa ikut ke panti asuhan ."

"jeongmalyo? ... aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kiwonie, oppa."

"baiklah, besok aku akan menjemput mu jam 10. Kau kirim lewat pesan saja alamat mu, ne"

"ne, oppa."

Sungmin mengetik alamat rumah nya dengan teliti dan mengirimkan nya pada nomor Siwon, selanjut nya adalah mengirimi sms pada kedua sahabat nya, dan yang pasti sesaat setelah pesan itu terkirim ponsel Sungmin bergetar, dan yahhh kedua sahabat nya dengan antusias menerima ajakan Sungmin.

**KYUMIN**

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi diatas tanah Seoul. Sebuah ruang ewah dengan dominasi warnaputih yang elegant tampak bercahaya terkena sinaran matahari yang mengintip melewati jendela kaca besar penghubung balkon yang menghadap langusng hamparan kota Seoul .

Seorang namja terlihat bergelung disofa berwarna hitam di tengah ruangan mewah itu, sinar matahari yang mencolok tak menghentikan aktifitas tidur nya karena satu tangan nya ia angkat untuk menahanbantal berwarna abu abu yang menutupi wajah nya agar tidak silau.

Namja berkuliat cokelat itu tak sadar bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan oleh dua orang yeoja dan namja paruh baya yang melihat nya dengan tatapan rindu yang teramat menguara dari mata mereka , terutama yeoja yang kini tengah menahan tangis bahagia nya itu. Dengan pelan yeoja yang masih terlihat segar di usia nya yang sudah tak muda lagi itu melangkah mendekati putra semata wayang nya yang sangat ia rindu kan.

Ia menggoyang kan sedikit bdan putra nya.

"chagi... ireona..." ucap Heechul sayang.

"eunghhh." Merasa ada yang memanggil dan menggoyang kan tubuh nya namja itu melenguh pelan. Tangan pucat nya menyingkap bantar yang menutupi wajah nya. namja berwajah pucat dengan bibir tebal , alis tebal, hidung lancip bak pangeran negeri dongeng. Namja yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun itu membuka mata nya lebar. Dan semakin melebar kala iris nya menatap dalam yeoja yang berjongkok disamping nya. wajah yeoja yang amat dirindukan nya .

"umma." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Dengan cepat Cho Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidur nya dan duduk tegap.

Heechul beidiri dan memposisikan duduk nya di samping Kyuhyun. Tangan halus nan lentik milik nya mendekap tubuh tegap sang putra semata wayang nya itu.

"jeongmal boghosipeoyo.." air mata tak dapat di bendung, Heechul menangis tersedu sedu di bahu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap kaget dan mengalihkan pandangan nya pada sang appa yang masih setia berdiri, Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada sang appa. Hangeng yang tahu bahwa anak nya masih kaget itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan Heechul dan membelai kepala Kyuhyun sayang sembari tersenyum lembut.

"uri uma. Kyuhyunie ." ujar Hangeng lirih.

Heechul melepas pelukan nya dan menangkup wajah Kyuhyun ia ciumi wajah Kyuhyun dengan sayang, mulai dari kening, kelopak mata pipi dan bibir tebal Kyuhyun .

"jeongmal boghosipeoyo. "

"umm... umma" cicit Kyuhyun pelan.

"ne.. ini umma chagi." Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun lagi. Yeoja itu sungguh rindu mendengar kata 'umma' mengalun dari bibir putra nya.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepala nya di dada Heechul yang memeluk nya erat, ia angkat tangan nya untuk membalas pelukan Heechul. Air mata namja Cho itu menetes. Ia sangat rindu umma nya, 8 tahun ia hanya dapat melihat umma nya dari benda elektronik persegi yang tak nyata , namun sekarang sang umma datang. Perasaan rindu dan marah bercampur dalam benak Kyuhyun, ia marah pada Heechul yang lebih memikirkan perusahaan di jepang dari pada diri nya. tapi perasaan rindu mengalahkan perasaan marah Kyuhyun. Ia tetap seorang putra yang sangat menyayangi umma nya.

**KYUMIN**

Namja paruh baya itu berdiri tegap menatap penuh rindu sebuah lukisan besar yang menampakan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum hangat dengan garis senyuman yang mirip seperti senyum malaikat.

"saranghae, yeobo. Jeongmal saranghae." Ucap namja itu dengan mata yang berkaca kaca .

" Aku menyayangi Sungmin dan Jarin, sungguh. Namun ketika aku ingin mengakui nya dengan selalu memperhatikan nya, dada ku sesak yeobo. Ini semua karena Kim hyunjoong. Aku membenci nya yeobo, sungguh. Mianhae sampai saat ini aku belum bisa mengusir hyunjoong dari dendam di hati ku. Mianhae. "

**TBC/END**

Saya datang lagi. chap depan kyumin moment abis tuh ga ada flashback sampai climaks story heheheh. Itu yg diatas semi flashback nya Chulie umma. Saya mengawur tuh penyakit dan pengobatan yang luama karena kebutuhan epep.

Ada yang penasaran dengan siapa Kim hyunjoong itu?

Ayo semangatin saya untuk lanjut dengan memberi jejak di kolom riview. banyakin riview ya, ntar saya kasih next chap yang lebih panjang. ^^

Oke. Nanana pamit dulu, diusahakan next chap lebih panjang dan banyak kyumin moment nya.

Nb: lestarikan ff kyumin. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Too Late? **

**Ch 4**

**Rate M**

**GS **

**Pairing KYUMIN – SIMIN/ KYURIN**

Masih pemula, masih butuh perbaikan. Salam kenal buat semua readers , dan mohon bantuan nya dengan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Typo mohon dimaklumi :P

**Summary : masa lalu Leeteuk, Kangin, Jarin membayangi hidup Lee Sungmin tanpa ia sadari . Namun boleh kah Sungmin berharap masa depan nya adalah Cho Kyuhyun?**

**Nanana write **

**KYUMIN**

Heechul tampak berseri seri dengan apron hitam yang menyampir di tubuh bagian depan nya. badan nya bergerak kesana kemari untuk menyiapkan makan malam keluarga kecil nya. Heechul sangat merindukan moment langka seperti ini, yahh terakhir kali ia melayani keluarga kecil nya adalah 8 tahun lalu. Sangat lama bukan?.

Selagi sang nyonya Cho sedang sibuk di dapur, dua namja Cho yang tak lain adalah Hangeng dan Kyuhyun sedang berbincang di ruang tengah, di sofa yang Kyuhyun tiduri tadi.

"jadi perusahaan di jepang sudah bisa bergerak sendiri tanpa umma?." Kyuhyun memandang Hangeng datar. Lagi, Kyuhyun merasa sesak mengingat alasan ibu nya menetap di jepang adalah karena perusahaan Cho yang baru di bangun di sana.

"umma punya alasan lain!" Hangeng menatap anak nya penuh memohon. "bisa kah anak appa tidak berlaku terlalu acuh dengan umma nya? appa tahu kau marah karena umma harus menetap di jepang selama 8 tahun ini dan harus meninggalkan mu selama itu. Tapi ingat lah kyu, umma sudah kembali dan tak akan meninggal kan kita terutama kau."

Tatapan Kyuhyun memudar, dari tatapan datar menjadi meredup seperti seekor anak kucing yang ditinggal ibu nya.

"aku tak akan mengacuhkan umma. Kuharap memang ia tak akan meninggal kan kita, appa."

Hangeng tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. ia sebenar nya sangat menolak keinginan Heechul untuk membohongi putra nya bahwa ia ke Jepang untuk menjalan kan perusahaan baru , bukan untuk berobat. Walaupun pada kenyataan nya memang saat itu Cho Kingdom sedang membangun perusahaan periklanan di Jepang, namun semua itu atas kendali Hangeng, bukan Heechul, karena Heechul sedang sakit. Dengan alasan 'aku tidak mau membuat anak ku sedih kalau nanti akhir nya aku kalah melawan penyakit laknat ini.' Hangeng dengan berat hati mengabulkan keinginan sang istri untuk membohongi anak nya. ia tahu bahwa Heechul sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, mungkin itu alasan dasar Heechul membohongi Kyuhyun, agar anak itu terbiasa tanpa dirinya , karena jujur Heechul saat itu sudah sangat pesimis bisa sembuh dari penyakit itu.

Heechul dengan riang mendekati sofa tempat duduk Hangeng dan Kyuhyun kemudian tangan kiri nya menggandeng tangan Hangeng dan tangan kanan nya menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun .

"chaa... dua namja Cho ku harus makan. Nyonya Heechul sudah membuatkan makanan malam untuk keluarga kecil Cho ." Heechul menarik kedua namja yang ia gandeng menuju meja makan.

'kekanakan' batin Kyuhyun dan Hangeng kompak. Dua namja Cho itu tersenyum geli.

**KYUMIN**

Di ruang makan bergaya sederhana itu. Tiga orang yang sedang duduk menyantap makan malam itu diam tanpa ada percakapan sedikit pun, hanya bunyi benturan piring dan sendok yang terdengar. Sampai seorang gadis berambut hitam kelam yang sengaja dikucir kuda itu angkat bicara.

"appa, besok aku akan pergi kerumah sakit untuk mengikuti acara hiburan untuk anak anak yang sedang sakit disana. Apakah aku boleh ikut."

Kangin menghentikan acara makan nya dan menatap Sungmin yang berada di sisi kanan nya. ia tersenyum lembut, Sungmin mirip dengan Leeteuk, sangat menyukai anak kecil.

"tentu saja." Dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Kangin mendapat respon yang sangat baik bagi Sungmin, gadis bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum sangat lebar dengan mata yang berbinar dan menyipit lucu. Kangin pun gemas dibuat nya dengan pelan namja tabun itu mengangkat kepala nya berusaha untuk membelai surai indah Sungmin sebelum suara lain menginterupsi.

"apa kah aku boleh ikut dengan unnie, appa ?" kata Jarin dengan nada manja dan dengan gerak cepat kedua tangan Jarin mengaiti lengan Kangin dan secara refleks Kangin menatap Jarin yang bergelayut manja di lengan kiri nya. tangan nya yang akan ia gunakan untuk membelai Sungmin beralin dan membelai surai cokelat Jarin. Jarin pun tersenyum senang mendapat perlakuan Kangin itu.

"tentu saja. Dan belilah vitamin, cuaca akhir tahun sangat dingin." Kangin menoleh kearah Sungmin yang menunduk menatap makanan nya. "kau juga Sungmin-ah, belilah vitamin dan makan lah daging yang banyak, anemia mu bisa kapan saja kambuh." Lanjut Kangin dengan nada penuh kasih. Sungmin pun segera mendongakan kepala nya dan menatap Kangin dengan senyuman dan tatapan haru.

Tanpa siapapun sadari, seorang gadis yang masih bergelayut di lengan kiri Kangin menatap interaksi sang appa dan unnie nya dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

"apakah aku boleh ikut unnie?" tanya Jarin setelah berhasil memstabilkan emosi nya.

"tentu saja. Unnie juga akan mengajak Hyukie dan Wookie untuk ikut." Jawab sungmin dengan senyum tipis nya.

"Hyukie unnie dan Wookie unnie ikut juga? Wahh sangat seru, apa Yesung oppa juga ikut.?"

" iya, karena besok adalah akhir pekan, jadi Wookie dan Yesung oppa akan ikut."

"boleh kah aku mengajak Kyuhyun oppa.?" Tanya Jarin lagi penuh penasaran.

Mendengar nama yang beberapa waktu ini sangat sensitif di telinga Sungmin, membuat gadis kelinci itu hampir tersedak air liur nya sendiri.

"a..ahhh tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin masih mempertahan kan senyum manis di wajah nya . 'dia namjachingu dongsaeng mu, ingat itu Lee Sungmin' hardik Sungmin pada diri nya sendiri.

"baik lah, aku akan mengajak Kyunie oppa untuk ikut. Pasti sangat seru."

**KYUMIN**

Yeoja paruh baya itu tampa menatap kesal suami dan anak nya yang masih betah menonton berita malam di TV layar datar yang berada di ruang tengah apartement anak nya. yeoja itu dengan baju tidur warna pink nya berjalan mendekati suami dan anak nya yang duduk tenang , dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir yang mengerucut Heechul melipat tangan nya didada.

"tak bisakah kalian tidak mengacuhkan ku dengan berita malam bodoh itu." Ucap Heechul dengan nada kesal nya.

"ini berita tentang saham yeobo, tunggulah di kamar, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul." Jawab Hangeng kalem tanpa mau mengalih pandangan nya dari TV besar itu.

"aku mau kita tidur bertiga dengan Kyunie ." ujar Heechul enteng dan mengambil duduk di tengah tengah dua namja Cho itu. Namja muda nan tampan di samping kanan nya langsung menatap horor pada sang umma yang sudah bersender mesra di bahu appa nya.

"shireo... aku terbiasa tidur sendiri selama ini." Jawab Kyuhyun sebal. Heechul yang mendengar kata kata anak nya itu langsung menagakan tubuh nya dan menatap anak nya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan dan mata yang sudah berkaca kaca.

"maka biarkan umma tidur dengan mu. Umma ingin menebus waktu sendiri mu selama 8 tahun ini. Hiks" satu isakan lolos dengan indah dari bibir yeoja paruh baya itu. Sang suami yang tidak tahan melihat sang istri menangis pun membelai lembut punggung bergetar Heechul.

Tatapan Kyuhyun melemah.

"baik lah, kita tidur bersama." Ucap Kyuhyun final dengan nada menyesal.

Heechul mengangkat wajah nya yang basah dan tersenyum lebar.

"huwaaa... ini akan menjadi malam yang paling indah untuk kita." Heechul memeluk lengan kedua namja Cho nya dengan senyum bahagia." Kau jangan macam macam ya Hannie , hari ini hari untuk Kyunie , hahahah. Kau bisa mengambil jatah mu nanti nanti." Lanjut nya yang sukses membuat wajah Hangeng memereh. Istri nay benar benar vulgar, batin nya.

'umma benar benar pervert. Semoga umma tak akan pergi lagi. Karena jika umma pergi seperti 8 tahun lalu demi perusahaan , maka aku akan benar benar membenci umma.'

**KYUMIN**

Setelah berdebat kecil di ruang TV tadi keluarga kecil Cho sekarang sedang membagi kasih di ranjang king size di kamar sang putra. Heecul, sang nyonya terlihat tidur di tengah tengah kedua namja hebat nya dengan badan menyamping menghadap sang putra yang masih enggan menutup mata nya, dan malah sedang asik dengan ponsel nya, sebuah lengan masih erat membungkus pinggang Heechul lengan milik sang suami yang sudah tidur lebih dulu.

"tidur lah Kyunie . ini sudah malam." Hardik Heechul lembut.

"sebentar lagi umma." Tangan Kyuhyun masih sibur mengetik pesan untuk seseorang sebelum ia menaruh ponsel pintar nya kenakas dan memposisikan diri nya senyaman mungkin untuk tidur.

"kau terlihat kurus." Heechul membelai pipi sang putra. "pasti kau makan tak teratur."

"anni, aku makan dengan teratur." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"kau masih membenci sayur?."

"ne."

"aishhh jinja, anak ini. Umma beri tahu kau Cho Kyuhyun kecil ku, sayur sangat penting untuk kesehatan mu, dan lagi sayuran akan membuat kau lebih perkasa ketika kau sudah punya istri kelak, contoh lah appa mu yang menyukai sayur ia masih tetap 'hebat' walau usia nya sudah tak muda lagi." Heechul tersenyum geli kala menatap wajah anak nya yang sedikit memerah.

"yaa.. umma jangan bicara vrontal dengan ku."

"umma bicara kenyataan Kyunie . "

"arra arra. Aku mengantuk, jalja umma." Ucap Kyuhyun akhir nya karena ia pikir akan sia sia meladeni omongan Heechul yang nanti nya tak akan berujung. Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk menaikan selimut nya sebatas dada dan tidur menghadap depan.

"jaljayo Kyuhyunie, saranghaeyo." Ucap Heechul sebelum memejamkan mata. Menyusul suami dan anak nya ke alam mimpi.

Beberapa saat kemudia namja pucat di samping Heechul membuka mata nya. namja itu menatap wajah damai umma nya.

'nado saranghae.' Ucap nya dalam hati.

**KYUMIN**

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat terang tengah menatap penuh arti sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua yang terbuat dari beludru yang sedang ia genggam. Dengan pelan ia membuka kotak itu. Pandangan mata tajam nya penuh dengan kebencian dan kesedihan secara bersamaan. Tangan dengan kuku bercat merah tua itu meraih sebuah foto yang berada didalam belundru itu. Foto dua orang yeoja dewasa dengan seorang bayi mungil yang di gendong seorang yeoja bermata bulat dan disebelah nya seorang yeoja dengan senyum malaikat nya menggenggam tangan yeoja mata bulat itu. Jarin meletakan foto itu dan beralih pada sebuah kalung berbandul hati kecil yang berada di dalam beludru itu, tepat dibawah sebuah foto kecil lain yang tampak lusuh. Foto seorang yeoja yang tersenyum kecil, yeoja yang sama yang menggendong bayi mungil di foto sebelum nya. Jarin balik foto lusuh itu dan embaca tulisan hangul yang terlihat sangat rapih yang tertulis dibalik foto tersebut. Mata nya menatap dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

'**Shin Jarin, selamat datang didunia. '**

"kau sangat beruntung unnie. tapi aku lebih beruntung lagi karena hidup dengan keberuntungan mu. " ujar Jarin pelan , setelah itu ia mebereskan semua foto itu dan meletak kan kembali pada benda beludru sebelum memasukan nya ke laci nakas tempat tidur nya.

Tangan lentik Jarin menyaut ponsel bercase hitam nya .

**To: Cho Kyuhyun**

**Oppa, apa oppa bisa menjemputku besok jam 10? Di rumah sakit Seoul akan ada acara hiburan untuk anak anak yang sakit. Aku ingin ikut kesana dengan mengajak oppa. Apa oppa bisa? ^^**

**Send**

Beberapa saat kemudian

Drtt drrt

**From : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Tentu saja chagi. **

Jarin tersenyum kecil sebelum menulis pesan balasan

**To: Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Hm, yasudah oppa. Sampai jumpa besok.**

Drtt drtt drtt

**From: Cho Kyuhyun **

**Ne chagi. Jaljayo. Saranghae.**

Jarin menatap ponsel nya dengan senyum miring, tepat nya pada kata terakhir dari pesan yang Kyuhyun kirim pada nya.

"aku belum mencintai mu oppa. Alasan ku menerima mu adalah untuk mempertahan kan mu di sisi ku, agar kau tak berpaling untuk Sungmin unnie. "

Tanpa ingin membalas pesan itu, Jarin menyamankan posisi untuk tidur dan mematikan lampu tidur diatas nakas nya.

**KYUMIN**

Malam memang sudah sangat larut. Mungkin semua orang sudah nyaman dibawah selimut nya dan berkelana ke alam mimpi masing masing, dengan hawa dingin musim salju yang menusuk, bergelung di selimut memang pilihan terbaik untuk semua orang. Namun berbeda dengan si gadis bergigi kelinci itu yang masih duduk bersender di kepala ranjang dengan mata terbuka menatap ponsel nya dengan senyum kecil yang manis. Gadis bergigi kelinci itu sedang bercanda dengan kedua sahabat nya lewat pesan singkat.

Tik tik tik

Bunyi ponsel layar datar nya menggema di ruangan bercat pink itu.

**From : Ryeowookie.**

**Hmm Minnie, apa besok aku boleh mengajak Yesung oppa?. Dia sangat menyukai anak kecil . ^^**

Sungmin tersenyum simpul, pasangan Kim itu sangat lucu dengan sikap Yesung , sepupunya yang pendiam dan sedikit aneh, di padukan dengan sikap Ryeowook yang lembut , penuh ceria, dan polos nya kelewatan.

**To : Ryeowookie.**

**Tentu saja Wookie –ah, Siwon oppa akan senang karena banyak yang akan membantu acara tersebut.**

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Drtt drtt

**From : Eunhyukie**

**Apa besok aku boleh mengajak si ikan mokpo untuk ikut.? Aku ingin memperkenalkan dia pada mu dan Wookie.**

Senyum Sungmin kembali terkembang, sahabat nya Eunhyuk baru saja mendapat namjachingu baru, Eunhyuk terkenal sering gonta ganti namja dan Sungmin sellalu mengingatkan sang yeoja monyet untuk berlaku serius dengan satu laki laki dan jangan menggonta ganti namja seenak nya. Eunhyuk bilang bahwa namja yang masih dirahasiakan identitas nya dari Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan menyebut namja itu ikan mokpo itu mungkin akan menjadi namja terakhir nya.

**To: Eunhyukie**

**Iya, aku tidak sabar melihat ikanmu itu. **

Sungmin menguap kecil, mata nya melebar ketika menyadari bahwa jam di ponsel nya sudah menunjuk angka 1 dini hari. Dengan cepat ia meletakan ponsel bercase pink itu di nakas dan segera memposisikan diri untuk tidur. Besok ia akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Jarin tentu nya. namja Cho itu yang berhasil membuat pesaan Sungmin menghangat hanya dengan menatap wajah nya. Sungmin akui ia memang jatuh pada Kyuhyun dari awal ia bertemu di lorong rumah sakit. Katakan saja Sungmin sangat bodoh karena mencintai namja yang tak ia kenal secara lebih, hanya melihat wajah rupawan itu beberapa kali dan Sungmin sudah jatuh terlalu dalam ,cinta itu memang buta. Namun Sungmin harus melupakan namja yang menghangat kan hati nya itu, karena namja itu milik sang dongsaeng.

'kuharap aku hanya terpesona padamu , Kyu.' Ucap Sungmin lirih sebelum tertidur dalam selimut tebal berwarna pink pastel nya.

**KYUMIN**

Pagi datang dengan begitu cepat. Hawa dingin musim salju masih menusuk kulit , mungkin sebagian orang memilih bergelung dibawah selimut nya dengan taburan kehangatan dari penghangat ruangan. Namun berbeda dengan gadis berambut hitam pekat dengan sedikit ikal dibawah nya, gadis secantik bidadari itu sudah nampak segar dengan sweeter tebal dari woll berwarna peach yang menutup bagian atas drees selutut Sungmin yang berwarna hitam dan sepatu semi boat sepanjang mata kaki berwarna senada dengan sweeter nya.

Lee Sungmin nampak seperti yeoja kecil yang baru saja dihadiahi segunung permen. Bagaimana tidak, bibir nya yang semerah darah tak henti henti nya menebar senyum kecil , pipi nya pun merona tanpa make up. Perasaan gadis bergigi kelinci itu memang membaik beberapa minggu ini. Appa nya sedikit memperhatikan Sungmin, Siwon pun juga menambah warna di hari hari Sungmin, ditambah kedua sahabat nya.

Tuk tuk tuk

Bunyi ketukan sepatu Sungmin saat menuruni tangga menggema di penjuru mansion Lee. gadis itu sedikit menarik lengan sweeter nya untuk melihat jam. Mata kecil nya sedikit membulat. Sudah jam 8 , batin nya. Sungmin menuruni tangga semakin cepat hingga ia sudah sampai di ruang makan dan bersiap untuk sarapan. Namun tidak seperti biasa nya, ruang makan itu masih sepi. Biasanya jam 7 Sungmin Kangin dan Jarin sudah turun untuk sarapan bersama.

"Nari unnie, Jarin dan appa odiseo?" tanya Sungmin menghampiri salah seorang maid nya yang sedang menuang susu hangat di 2 buah gelas tinggi. Sang maid pun menoleh kesamping dan tersenyum lembut.

"tuan sudah berangkat pagi tadi , beliau akan pergi ke jeju untuk urusan bisnis selama 2 hari."

Sungin mengangguk paham dan duduk tenang dan memakan roti isi nya dengan kalem.

"lalu Jarin?"

"mungkin nona Jarin masih di kamar nya."

Tak berapa lama bunyi ketukan sepatu terdengar kembali di mansion Lee, sepatu berhak 5 cm milik Jarin terayun menuju ruang makan. Dengan senyum mengembang, gadis dengan sweeter hitam bulu bulu nya yang menutup bagian atas dress merah sepaha itu mengambil duduk di hadapan Sungmin.

"kau akan sakit Jarin-ah, baju itu hanya sebatas paha mu, dan lagi, kerah sweeter mu juga sangat rendah." Ujar Sungmin saat melihat potongah baju bawah Jarin yang menampakan paha mulus nya dan potongan kerah sweeter berbulu Jarin yang sangat rendah.

"hmmm, tapi aku sedang ingin memakai baju ini, unnie." jawab Jarin sebelum memasukan roti isi ke mulut ber lipstick merah milik nya.

Tak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi dengan dua yeoja Lee itu, yang ada hanya bunyi air susu hangat yang dituangkan ke gelas .

Sampai suara seorang maid menggema di ruang makan.

"nona Sungmin, seseorang sedang menunggu anda di ruang tengah." Ucap maid itu hormat.

Dahi Sungmin sedikit berkerut, ia melirik lagi jam tangan nya, masih jam setengah 9. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Diruangan beernuarsa putih cokelat itu, berdiri seorang pemuda berkemeja putih bersih. Kemeja itu mencetak jelas badan atletis sang namja tinggi itu.

"Siwon oppa." Panggil Sungmin lirih memastikan, karena posisi sang namja yang memunggungi nya.

namja yang dipanggil Siwon itu membalik tubuh nya. senyum joker nya terkembang menatap yeoja mungil yang tampak sangat canti itu. "maaf aku datang sangat pagi ya.?" Siwon menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal.

"anio oppa, gwenchana." Jawab Sungmin saat sudah emmposisikan tubuh nya duduk di sofa, bersampingan dengan Siwon.

"hmm, sebenar nya aku datang agak cepat karena ingin mengajak mu membeli sesuatu untuk anak-anak. Tapi, kira kira apa ya? Apa kau punya ide?"

"bagaimana kalau memberikan anak anak syal, yahhh.. bukan kah ini musim dingin, meskipun dirumah sakit sudah ada penghangat ruangan namun aku yakin pasti anak anak akan senang mendapat syal dengan warna yang lucu lucu." Sungmin tersenyum menyipit kala membayangkan anak anak itu memakai syal yang berwarna warni.

"benar juga."

"baiklah, oppa, seperti nya kita harus berangkat sekarang, karena toko syall yang bagus akan ramai kalau kita datang agak siang. Aku ambil tas dulu oppa" Sungmin tersenyum simpul dan beranjak berdiri untuk mengambil tas nya . Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terpaku dengan senyuman Sungmin.

"masih tetap seperti malaikat.' Batin dokter muda itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin turun dengan senyum kecil nya.

" aku sudah siap oppa." Ujar nya kalem.

Siwon dan Sungmin pun berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu mension Lee. Sungmin membuka pintu kayu cokelat itu dengan senyum kecil yang masih terkembang. Sampai pintu itu terbuka lebar, nampak seorang namja berkulit pucat berdiri 1 meter dari pintu mension Lee. namja berkuliat pucat yang sangat rapi dengan sweeter hitam dan topi hitam yang tersemat di rambut ikal kecokelatan nya.

Seperti slow motion, dua orang dewasa itu terlihat terkejut satu sama lain. Dua orang itu adalah namja berkulit pucat dan Sungmin. namja berkulit pucat itu tampak membeku di tempat nya, tatapan mata tajam nya terarah pada wajah ayu Sungmin yang tampak merona dengan mata bulat yang melebar dan bibir berbentuk o tanda bahwa yeoja itu sedang kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, kalau saat membuka pintu Lee Sungmin disuguhkan oleh kehadiran namja yang beberapa waktu ini singgah di benak nya.

Siwon tampak berkerut melihat pandangan dua orang itu.

" ehmm." Dehem Siwon mengalihkan perhatian dua orang itu. Dan berhasil, Sungmin mendongak menatap Siwon yang lebih tinggi dengan pandangaan sayu, " ayo kita berangkat Minnie, nanti toko nya ramai." Ucap Siwon .

Sungmin menundukan kepala nya dan mengangguk patuh. Siwon menggenggam tangan kecil Sungmin dan berjalan melewati namja pucat yang tanpa Sungmin dan Siwon sadari menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan tak rela. Tak rela? Entah lah, tapi Cho Kyuhyun merasa sedikit gerah dengan pemandangan Siwon dan Sungmin barusan. Cho Kyuhyun sudah ingin berbalik sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"oppa. Kau sudah datang." Jarin keluar rumah dan memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih membeku ditempat nya.

"oppa..." ujar Jarin lagi. Seakan sadar Kyuhyun segera mengarahkan pandangan nya ke Jarin.

"ne."

"oppa sudah makan?"

"sudah. Kau sudah makan?"

"aku barus aja selesai. Ini masih terlalu pagi, oppa. Bagaimana kalu meminum teh dulu di dalam."

"tidak buruk. Oiya, apa tadi namjachingu unnie mu?"

"sepertinya iya. Unnie terlihat sangat berbeda saat menatap namja itu, karena yang aku tahu, unnie mempunyai ketakutan dengan tatapan orang, apalagi namja."

'_tapi saat dirumah sakit aku tak melihat ketakutan sedikitpun dari mata nya. '_

**KYUMIN**

Mobil berwarna putih bersih itu membelah kota seoul, mobil mewah itu berjalan tanpa suara mesin yang halus bahkan tak terdengar. Suasana mobil itu pun seperti suara mesin nya, yaitu sepi. Namja berkemeja putih tampak berkonsentrasi kejalanan, namun tak jarang menoleh ke sebelah kanan nya. tepat nya kearah gadis yang tampak menatap jalanan seoul lewat jendela disamping nya. mood gadis cantik itu seperti nya sedang tidak baik, batin Siwon, tapi karena apa?.

'kenapa dada ku selalu bergetar. Kenapa mata ku seolah tak ingin lepas memandang nya? kenapa? Aku hanya terpesona kan? Aku hanya terpesona sesaat kan?. Tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

**KYUMIN**

Sungmin dan Siwon tampak menenteng tas belanja besar yang bisa ditebak bahwa isi nya adalah syall. Senyum Sungmin sudah kembali. Gadis itu mencoba untuk mengusir pikiran pikiran nya, dan mencoba fokus untuk menghibur anak anak.

Ceklekkk...

Pintu itu dibuka Sungmin dengan perlahan. Bolamata Sungmin melebar melihat ruangan yang berada di badan belakang rumah sakit internasional Seoul, yang tidak lain adalah rumah sakit milik keluarga Choi. Ruangan itu bernuansa putih dengan sekitar 20 kasur ukuran anak yang terjejer disana. Sungmin dapat melihat anak anak berwajah malaikat yang masih berbaring di atas kasur mereka masing masing itu tampak mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke Sungmin. hati Sungmin teriris melihat beberapa anak kecil yang tangan nya harus terinfus .

"nunnaaaaa..." namja kecil berbaju putih khas rumah sakit berlari mendekati Sungmin. tangan kecil namja berusia 3 tahun itu memeluk kaki Sungmin.

Sungmin yang kaget mengarahkan pandangan bingung nya pada Siwon, dan namja tampan itu berjongkok dan menggendong namja kecil yang memeluk kaki Sungmin tadi. namja kecil itu tertawa lepas dengan masih dalam gendongan Siwon, sang namja kecil memeluk leher Sungmin.

"kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu, bocah kecil." Ujar Siwon.

Sang namja kecil pun melepas pelukan nya pada Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin dengan ceria.

"choneun Jung Kiwon imnida." Ucap namja itu penuh semangat.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. " choneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Jadi ini yang nama nya Kiwonie? Kau tampan sekali..."

Sungmin merogoh kantung belanjaan nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah syal berwarna baby blue dan mengalungkan syal itu ke leher Kiwon.

"untuk kiwonie yang tampan ." Ujar Sungmin seraya mencondongkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi gembil bocah itu.

Siwon tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi namja kecil itu yang melongo dengan pipi yang merona.

'terpesona eoh?. Kau sama saja seperti ku.'

Sungmin tampak sumringah dengan senyum yang senantiasa ia sematkan di bibir nya. ia dan Siwon berkeliling ke tempat tidur anak anak yang sekat dari kain nya itu sengaja disingkirkan agar para anak mendapat udara segar. Satu persatu anak anak itu Sungmin berikan syal, jika yang yeoja ia beri warna pink dan yang namja ia beri warna baby blue.

Sungmin selalu berkata saat memberi syall itu. _" tetap berjuang. Saranghae."_ Sambil mengecup kening bocah bocah malaikat itu.

Sampai Sungmin berhenti di tempat tidur anak yang terakhir, disitu Sungmin dapat melihat , seorang namja seusia Kiwon dengan kepala yang besar menatap Sungmin dengan senyum lemah. Hydrosepalus. Anak itu menderita penyakit ganas itu. Sungmin mendekati namja kecil itu dan mengalungkan syal berwarna biru muda. Sungmin membelai wajah namja itu.

"selalu berjuang ne." Ucap Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

Cklekkk

suara pintu terbuka membuat Siwon dan Sungmin mengarahkan pandangan kearah pintu. Disana berdiri empat orang dewasa, 2 namja dan 2 yeoja. 4 orang itu lantas berjalan beriringan mendekati Sungmin.

"Minnie ah.." yeoja bertubuh mungil itu mendekati Sungmin.

"apa kami terlambat." Yeoja monyet itu menatap penuh penyesalan pada Siwon dan Sungmin

"annio.. Eunhyuk ah" jawab Siwon.

"oiya." Yeoja yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk mendekati namja berkemeja abu abu dan menggandeng namja itu mendekati Siwon dan Sungmin, disusul namja berkepala besar dibelakang mereka.

"ini ... namjachingu ku." Tampak rona merah menghiasi wajah Eunhyuk.

" anyeonghaseyo.. choneun Lee Donghae imnida." Namja penyuka ikan itu membungkukan diri.

Ke enam namja dewasa itu larut dalam kegiatan mereka. Menyuapi anak anak malaikat itu makan. Menyisir rambut mereka. Bercanda dengan mereka dan tertawa bersama.

Sampai beberapa saat berlalu. Pintu putih itu terbuka kembali. Menampakan seorang yeoja bersweeter hitam berpotongan rendah menggandeng lengan namja bersweeter hitam. Pasangan itu berjalan mendekati pasangan HaeHyuk YeWook dan SiMin.

"maaf kan kami sedikit terlambat." Ujar yeoja berlipstick merah itu. "choneun Lee Jarin imnida, dan ini namjachingu ku Cho Kyuhyun." Jarin tampak tersenyum akrab kepada keenam orang tersebut.

"ahh, jadi ini dongsaeng Sungmin." Siwon tersenyum ramah kepada Jarin ." gomawo sudah mau berpartisipasi." Lanjut Siwon kemudian.

Donghae menganga lebar menatap laki laki yang berdiri didekat adik Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" ucap Donghae tak percaya." Yaaa... bagaimana bisa kau ada disini." Lanjut Donghae seraya merangkul leher namja Cho itu.

"lepaskan tangan mu ikan mokpo." Ujar Kyuhyun. jujur Kyuhyun sangat kaget kenapa sepupu nya ini ada disini.

"kalian saling mengenal." Tanya Jarin heran.

"tentusaja. Aku sepupunya." jawab Donghae singkat.

" oiya ini ." Siwon menenteng tas belanja nya tadi. " masih ada 7 syal disini. 3 syal untuk namja dan 4 syal untuk yeoja." Siwon membagikan syal itu pada Kyuhyun Donghae Yesung Ryeowook Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang kebetulan memang ketujuh orang itu sedang tidak memakai syal.

"oppa tidak?." Tanya Sungmin heran karena semua yang berada diruangan ini telah memakai syal hangat nya masing masing, dan Siwon?. Meski penghangat ruangan berfungsi dengan baik, namun cuaca dingin yang mencapai -15C tetap saja menguarkan hawa dingin.

Siwon menggeleng sekilas. Sungmin nampak berfikir dan dengan cepat gadis itu berjalan mendekati tas nya yang terletak di sudut ruangan . tangan nya merogoh dalam tas. Beberapa saat kemudia senyum terkembang dibibir Sungmin.

"ini, oppa. Pakailah." Sungmin menyodorkan syal nya yang berwarna biru tua pada Siwon.

Senyum joker nya langsung terkembang ." gomawo."

Semua orang di ruangan itu tampak sibuk menata posisi. Semua anak di posisikan untuk duduk melingkar di atas alas karpet bulu bulu yang sengaja di gelar ditengah ruangan. Hanya satu anak yang harus dipangku, yaitu Jungsu penderita hydrosepalus , namja kecil itu tampak senang dipangku Siwon. Posisi mereka membentuk lingkaran, Siwon(memangku Jungsu)-kiwon-Sungmin-Ryeowook- 2yeoja kecil- Yesung-3 namja kecil-2 yeoja kecil-Eunhyuk- 3 namja kecil -Donghae- 2 yeoja kecil- Kyuhyun-Jarin-3 yeoja kecil-3 namja kecil. Posisi ini membuat Sungmin duduk tepat di seberang Kyuhyun. debaran jantung Sungmin semakin tak menentu, gadis itu menunduk menatap Kiwon yang bergelayut di lengan nya. dalam hati ia berseru ' tidak boleh, dia namja Jarin, Sungmin ah.'

Senyuman tak lepas dari bibir semua orang yang duduk melingkar disana. Mata mereka tak lepas dari penampilan dance seorang yeoja dan namja , yang tak lain adalah Eunhyuk dan dongahe yang melakukan dance ditengah lingkaran. Sungmin terlihat berusaha mengacuh kan pemandangan diseberang nya dengan menatap dance haehyuk. Walaupun tidak dipungkiri sekilas ia menatap kagum pada sosok berkulit pucat itu.

"nunna , aku ingin menali sepelti Hyuk nunna dan Hae hyung." Celoteh Kiwon. Sungmin pun mengangguk semangat.

"benar kah? Nunna akan sangat senang kalau Kiwonie dapat menari seperti mereka."

"benar kata Sungmin nunna, kau pasti bisa , jagoan." Ujar Siwon sembari mengacak rambut lurus Kiwon. " dan jangan lupa untuk mengajak Jungsu juga." Sambung Siwon, Kiwon dengan senyum lebar nya mengangguk pasti.

"kalian seperti pasangan suami istri saja." Sahut euhyuk sedikit keras dengan nafas yang memburu. Ya, Eunhyuk baru saja menyelesaikan tarian nya, bulir keringat terlihat di dahi yeoja itu.

Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi nya. Siwon tampak kikut menggaruk kepala bagian belakang nya yang tak gatal. Tawa renyah pun meluncur dari bibir semua yang ada disana tak terkecuali anak anak kecil yang menatap lucu tingkah Siwon dan Sungmin, namun pasangan Jarin dan Kyuhyun tampak terdiam membisu. Terutama Jarin yang sedari tadi menunduk dalam.

'lihatkan. Kau mendapat kasih sayang semua orang. Egoiskah aku jika aku mempertahan kan kasih sayang appa dan Kyuhyun. mereka milik ku.' Tangan Jarin yang melingkar di lengan Kyuhyun semakin mengerat.

Sesaat suasana berubah sunyi sampai namja ditengah tengah SiMin angkat bicara.

"apa nunna bisa belnyanyi? " tanya Kiwon dengan mata bulat nya menatap wajah ayu Sungmin.

"sedikit." Jawab Sungmin.

" jangan berbohong Minnie ah. Kau memiliki suara yang indah. Bernyanyilah, kulihat disudut ruangan ada gitar." Seru Eunhyuk dengan cepat yeoja imut itu beranjak ke sudut ruangan menyaut sebuah gitar berwarna putih dan memberikan nya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak salah tingkah. Ia sangat malu sekarang. Seumur hidup hanya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang pernah mendengar suara indah Sungmin. dengan pelan Sungmin meraih gitar itu dan tangan lentik nya mulai memetik gitar putih itu.

'_bulu putih kelinci tertiup angin_

_Hidung kelinci memerah_

_Badan kecil meringkuk_

_Induk kelinci memeluk nya_

_Induk kelinci melindungi nya_

_Induk kelinci mencintai nya_

_Tidur dalam bulu putih mu_

_Tidur di tengah salju_

_Tidur dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan esok akan datang'_

Semua mata tertuju pada Sungmin , semua telinga menangkap alunan indah suara Sungmin yang berpadu dengan petikan gitar. Ingat kan penghuni ruangan itu untuk berkedip karena sejauh Sungmin bernyanyi mata mereka tampak berbinar menatap kagum Sungmin dengan gitar putih nya. kecuali Jarin, yeoja itu masih tetap menunduk, berbeda dengan namja disamping nya yang tampak terkejut bercampur kagum mendengar suara Sungmin. namja Cho itu mengenal lagu yang dibawakan Sungmin, itu lagu yang sering umma nya nyanyikan untuk Kyuhyun saat kecil dulu. Umma nya bilang bahwa lagu itu adalah lagu ciptaan nya. tapi kenapa Sungmin bisa tau lagu itu.? Ah mungkin umma nya hanya bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa lagu itu karangan nya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah bak malaikat milih Sungmin.

'Lee Sungmin, mengapa aku merasa kau tak seburuk yang Jarin bilang?' batin namja pucat itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Sungmin.

Prok prok prok prok

Suara tepukan menggema di ruangan itu setelah lirik terakhir meluncur dari bibir merah Sungmin.

"nunna... belnyanyi lagi ne." Pinta Kiwon.

"ahhh ... nunna lelah Chagi. Tangan nunna sakit, nunna sudah lama tidak bermain gitar." Ucap Sungmin mengelus surai pekat Kiwon.

"lelah ya.? " kiwon tampak sedih.

"lain kali ne." Ujar Sungmin lembut.

"ahhh bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun yang bermain gitar dan Sungmin yang bernyanyi. " Donghae berseru dengan semangat ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menarik namja Cho itu untuk duduk disamping Sungmin setelah Ryeowook sedikit bergeser.

DEG

Sungmin tampak menunduk dalam jantung nya serasa ingin meledak sekarang . Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sebelum mengambil alih gitar putih dari pangkuan Sungmin.

Tangan pucat nya memetik senar itu dengan pelan.

'_bulu putih kelinci tertiup angin_

_Hidung kelinci memerah_

_Badan kecil meringkuk_

_Induk kelinci memeluk nya_

_Induk kelinci melindungi nya_

_Induk kelinci mencintai nya_

_Tidur dalam bulu putih mu_

_Tidur di tengah salju_

_Tidur dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan esok akan datang'_

Sungmin menyanyikan lagu kelinci tidur itu lagi.

Seakan terhanyut dengan nada halus lagu itu dan petikan melankolis gitar , Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan dengan senyuman hangat yang terkembang dari bibir mereka masing masing.

**TBC/END?**

teng tenggggg lagu kelinci tidur datang... anggap aja tuh pakai bahasa korea ne. oiya nada lagu tidur tuh meloo banget, nama nya lulaby.

Saya kembali... wkkwkwkkw. Typo harap maklum, alur nya lama memang ehhe.

Sudah panjang kan? Atau kurang panjang?

Tuh kyumin moment sudah ada walaupun sedikit . Ehhehe awal awal segini aja ya. Ntar kalau mereka sudah menikah pasti banyak kyumin moment nya . ooopppsss kelepasan. Wkkwkwkkw...

Oke makasih yang sudah mereview. Saya harap semakin banyak yang review di chap chap ini dan chap kedepan nya. kalian semangat saya.

Nb: lestarikan ff kyumin. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Too Late? **

**Ch 5**

**Rate M**

**GS **

**Pairing KYUMIN – SIMIN- KYURIN**

Masih pemula, masih butuh perbaikan. Salam kenal buat semua readers , dan mohon bantuan nya dengan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Typo mohon dimaklumi :P

**Summary : masa lalu Leeteuk, Kangin, Jarin membayangi hidup Lee Sungmin tanpa ia sadari . Namun boleh kah Sungmin berharap masa depan nya adalah Cho Kyuhyun? dengan semua kesakitan Sungmin untuk mencintai Kyuhyun. apakah Kyuhyun akan membalas cinta nya.?apa kah kebahagian Sungmin akan datang terlambat?**

**enjoyyyy**

**KYUMIN**

Sebelum nya...

_Sungmin menyanyikan lagu kelinci tidur itu lagi._

_Seakan terhanyut dengan nada halus lagu itu dan petikan melankolis gitar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan dengan senyuman hangat yang terkembang dari bibir mereka masing masing._

SRETTTT.

Yeoja bersweter hitam itu berdiri dengan cepat dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan yang itu. Meninggalkan sang namja yang menatap punggung nya bingung.

" aku akan menyusul Jarin." ucap namja pucat itu setelah menyerah kan gitar yang tadi ia pakai kembali ke pangkuan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap gitar itu sesaat dan beralih menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih.

'ini salah ku. Mianhaeyo Jarin ah. Unnie memang salah.'

**KYUMIN**

Kyuhyun berlari menyusul Jarin. dilihat nya sang yeoja yang berlari kearah lift.

Sret

Kyuhyun mencekal tangan putih Jarin dengan lembut.

"wae geure?" tanya nya dengan nada menyesal. Apakah dia melakukan hal yang salah?.

Jarin masih tetap pada posisi nya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun balik tubuh Jarin dan mengangkat dagu Jarin dengan tangan nya. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat mata Jarin yang merah dan pipi yang basah. Jarin menangis.

"stttt... uljima." Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk membersihkan air mata Jarin.

"kau tadi sangat dekat dengan unnie. apa kau menyukai nya sekarang? Jawab aku!" tanya Jarin, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Jarin benar benar dalam mood yang buruk karena dalam ucapan Jarin pada nya tidak ada embel embel 'oppa' disana.

"tentu saja tidak Jarin ah. Kami hanya melempar senyum, apa itu salah?" Kyuhyun tampak menatap mata Jarin dalam. Yang ia cintai hanya Jarin. cinta pertama nya.

Jarin terpana melihat tidak ada kebohongan di mata Kyuhyun. ia tersenyum kecil. Atau tepat nya menyeringai.

"kalau begitu apa oppa mencintai ku?"

"tentu saja."

"kalau begitu cium aku." Ujar Jarin sedikit berbisik.

Kyuhyun menatap Jarin canggung. Demi apapun ini di lorong rumah sakit. Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana? Namun Kyuhyun tetap mencium bibir indah Jarin. ia pagut kecil bibir merah itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang gadis dengan wajah secantik bidadari itu menangis dibalik tembok lorong. Niat nya untuk mengejar dan menjelaskan kejadian tadi pada Jarin enyah begitu saja. Yang Sungmin ingin kan sekarang adalah ketempat yang sepi untuk menangis.

Bruk.

Tepat saat Sungmin berbalik tubuh nya menubruk lembut dada bidang seseorang. Sungmin mendongak menatap sang pemilik dada bidang itu yang tak lain adalah Siwon. Dengan cepat Sungmin usap kasar air mata bodoh nya.

"gwenchana." Siwon memeluk tubuh Sungmin." ada aku... uljima ..." lanjut nya menenangkan Sungmin yang nampak bergetar di pelukan Siwon.

'ku harap kau sedih karena Jarin salah paham dengan mu tadi. Bukan karena Jarin berciuman dengan Kyuhyun.'

**KYUMIN**

"terima kasih sudah mengantar ku oppa." Ucap Sungmin sebelum melepas sabuk pengaman nya .

"ne." Jawab Siwon singkat. Tangan kekar Siwon terangkat untuk mengacak kecil surai Sungmin ." jangan menangis lagi. Jarin hanya salah paham tadi. Mungkin kau harus minta maaf dengan Jarin setelah ini."

"ne." Jawab Sungmin patuh dengan senyum lemah dibibir nya.

Dengan langkah pelan Sungmin menyusuri ruang demi ruang di mension Lee lampu lampu sudah menyala terang , karena hari sudah malam. Sebenar nya acara tadi sudah selesai sejak pukul 5 sore, namun Siwon Donghae Eunhyuk Ryeowook dan Yesung mengajak Sungmin makan malam di restaurant milik Eunhyuk hasil nya , jam 8 malam Sungmin baru sampai rumah.

Langkah kaki Sungmin terus terayun dan terhenti tepat di depan pintu kayu besar itu. Tangan lemah nya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

Tok tok tok.

" Jarin ah apa unnie boleh masuk." Tanya Sungmin lembut.

Cklekk...

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakan Jarin yang menatap datar Sungmin. entah mengapa rasa panas dihatinya masih bertahan hingga sekarang. Apa mungkin seorang Jarin sudah mulai mencintai Cho Kyuhyun? atau hanya obsesi saja?.

"masuklah." Jarin melangkah pelan dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa merah di dekat jendela kamar nya. disusul Sungmin yang juga duduk di single sofa di seberang Jarin.

"mianhae." Ucap Sungmin setelah beberapa saat terlibat kediaman ,

"untuk apa.?" Tanya Jarin sedikit menaikan alis nya.

"untuk membuat mu cemburu tadi. Unnie tak bermaksud.. lagi pula itu Donghae oppa yang mengusulkan Kyuhyun untuk bernyanyi bersama unnie." ucap Sungmin penuh penyesalah.

"awal nya aku memang cemburu padamu dan Kyuhyun oppa , unnie menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang entah lah, mungkin itu tatapan cinta.." Jarin menghela nafas kecil. " namun setelah Kyuhyun oppa menjelaskan pada ku, dia bilang dia sangat mencintai ku. Aku jadi lega dan tidak cemburu lagi." Lanjut nya.

Tatapan Sungmin berubah sendu.

"syukurlah." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum paksaan nya. " baiklah, unnie kekamar dulu ne."

Sepeninggal Sungmin Jarin tersenyum miring.

'Kyuhyun terlalu mencintaiku hingga tak mau melihat mu unnie. Aku sudah benar, kau boleh memiliki semua nya, tapi tidak untuk appa dan Kyuhyun. hanya mereka yang menyayangi ku dan menerima ku. aku tak akan membiarkan mereka melihat mu barang sedikit saja.'

**KYUMIN**

Sungmin meringkuk menyembunyikan wajah ayu nya di balik kedua lutut yang ia tekuk. Pikiran Sungmin seakan penuh dengan bayangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa seperti penjahat sekarang. Dengan lancang hati nya terpaut pada Kyuhyun. ayolah, bahkan Sungmin tidak mengenal baik namja itu , hanya bertemu beberapa kali. Namun sekali lagi, cinta itu buta.

'bagaimana caranya untuk mengusirmu dari ingatan ku. Aku mengaku, aku memang mencintai mu, namun sungguh aku ingin membunuh cinta aneh ini. Mencintaimu terlalu menyakitkan, Kyuhyun ah.'

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap langit kamar nya dengan pipi yang basah. Dengan lemah Sungmin rebah kan tubuh nya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

**KYUMIN**

Heecul menarik nafas dalam dalam dan mengehembuskan nya kasar. Yeoja itu sedang berada di depan mension Lee. ia tampak mengatur kegugupan , ini adalah akhir pekan, Heechul berharap Kangin sedang ada dirumah sekarang . selama bertahun tahun tidak bertemu mungkin ke canggungan akan menyergap Kangin dan Heechul nanti.

bel mension Lee menggema keruangan. Suara nyaring itu menggoda Sungmin yang sedang bersantai siang di ruang tengah untuk membuka pintu itu.

Cklek...

Mata Heechul berbinar. Seorang gadis dengan wajah yang sangat cantik menatap nya polos, wajah gadis itu mengingatkan Heechul akan wajah sahabat nya. bibir yang kecil berbentuk M , mata bulat , hidung lancip, dan pipi yang gembil merona. Seperti malaikat, batin Heechul.

"nyonya ...?" sebuah suara menyentak Heechul yang sedang terpesona oleh kecantikan alami yeoja muda yang membukakan pintu untuk nya.

"ehh.. apakah Lee Kangin ada dirumah." Tanya Heechul dengan senyum ramah. " ahhh chonen Cho Heechul imnida, sahabat Kangin dasi Busan." Lanjut Heechul saat melihat raut bingung Sungmin.

"ah, masuklah nyonya, di luar sangat dingin." Sungmin sedikit mundur untuk mempersilahkan Heechul masuk.

Heechul memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang berjalan dari arah dapur menuju ruang tamu dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman dan kue kering.

"appa sedang berada di jeju nyonya Cho. " ujar Sungmin dengan nada sedikit tidak enak setelah duduk disamping Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum lembut. " jadi, kau putri Kangin.? Siapa namamu?. " tanya Heechul lembut.

"chonen Lee Sungmin imnida." Ucap Sungmin sopan.

"kau sangat cantik. Sangat mirip dengan Leeteuk." Heechul membelai lembut surai hitam Sungmin.

Tatapan Heechul menelisik keseluruh ruangan tengah mension Lee yang bernuansa cokelat putih. Ada beberapa rak lemari besar berisi buku buku yang tebal tebal. Heechul tersenyum tipis, Kangin sangat hobi belajar. Tatapan yeoja itu beralih ke sebuah foto besar yang terletak di dekat rak buku itu. Sebuah foto keluarga yang sangat harmonis. Dua orang namja dan yeoja dewasa duduk mengapit dua yeoja kecil, yang satu berambut hitam kelam yang panjang dengan sedikit ikal di bawah nya , Heechul tahu, itu pasti Sungmin , dan yang satu, yang berada didekat Kangin, yeoja yang tak kalah cantik dengan Sungmin dengan rambut sebahu dengan senyum manja.

"yang berambut sebahu pasti itu dongsaeng mu." tanya Heechul penasaran.

"ne , nyonya. Namanya Lee Jarin."

"tolong jangan panggil aku nyonya. Kau tahu, aku dan bumonim mu adalah sahabat baik , apalagi dengan Leeteuk bahkan kami seperti saudara. Panggil aku ahjumma saja ne."

"ne... ahjumma ."

"lalu dimana Jarin ?"

"dia sedang pergi ke toko bunga untuk mengurus peringatan kematian umma 2 hari lagi."

"benar kah? Sayang sekali aku tidak dapat bertemu Kangin dan Jarin. Salamkan salam ku untuk mereka ne. Dan mungkin aku akan datang lagi kesini bersama suami dan putra ku 2 hari lagi."

**KYUMIN**

Heechul berjalan anggun melewati ruang demi ruang di kantor Cho kingdom, semua pegawai tam[pak menunduk hormat saat sang nyonya besar melewati mereka. Heechul tampak berseri, kemarin ia baru saja bertemu dengan putri Leeteuk, ia sudah memantapkan untuk mengajak Kyuhyun dan Hangeng untuk menghadiri penghormatan upacara peringatan kematian Leeteuk sekaligus mengenal kan Kyuhyun kepada dua putri Kangin 2 hari lagi. Heechul berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun pasti bingung memilih antara dua yeoja yang akan dijodohkan padanya. Kedua yeoja itu sama sama cantik. Tapi jika disuruh memilih dari sudut pandang nya, Heechul sudah jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. ia ingin Kyuhyun memilih Sungmin.

Cklekk..

Pintu besar ruangan Presdir Cho kingdom terbuka lebar. Menampakan Heechul yang menatap Hangeng dengan heran. Bukan kah mulai hari ini Kyuhyun sudah menggantikan posisi Hangeng sebagai Presdir, menelisik bahwa sang putra sudah lulus kuliah dan hanya tinggal menunggu wisuda saja. Tapi, dimana sang putra.?

"dimana Kyunie , Hannie ?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"dia sedang keluar sebentar. Oiya, mulai hari ini kita sudah mulai pindah ke mension Cho. Kupikir apartement Kyuhyun sangat sempit untuk kita bertiga tinggali. Lagi pula Kyuhyun sudah dewasa, sudah sepatut nya dia berusaha mandiri."

Heechul mendekati suaminya dan memeluk leher suami nya dari belakang.

"ne, yeobo. Oiya kau setuju kan kalau aku menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan putri Kangin dan Leeteuk."

Hangeng menatap sekilas wajah memohon istrinya , sebenar nya ia kurang setuju karena yang ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah type anak yang keras kepala dan tidak mau diatur. Namun Hangeng bisa apa, menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan anak Leeteuk adalah keingin Heechul sejak lama.

"ne." Putus Hangeng akhir nya.

"gomawo nae sarang. Besok kita datang saa sama ke rumah Leeteuk untuk mengabari Kangin tentang rencana ku ne " Hangeng engangguk samar. Heechul menatap manja sang suami sebelum memagut kecil bibir sang suami.

Ciuman lembut itu mengalun dengan indah, hanya sekedar pagutan kecil tanpa lidah didalam nya. pasangan yang sedang terlarut dalam ciuman romantis nya tak sadar bahwa sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"umma, appa berhentilah mengumbar kemesraan." Tegur Kyuhyun.

Hangeng dan Heechul melepas ciuman itu dengan reaksi yang berbeda, jika Hangeng sedang kikuk merona hebat, berbeda dengan Heechul yang menyeringai tajam menatap sang putra yang duduk santai di sofa hitam tak jauh dari meja kerja Hangeng.

Heechul mendekati sang putra dan duduk disebelah nya. heecul semakin tersenyum miring kala mendapati pipi sang putra yang sedikit merona.

"kau iri eoh?" sindir Heechul . Kyuhyun menatap ibu nya dengan tatapan tak terima.

"enak saja. Tidak, aku tidak iri dengan umma dan appa." sanggah Kyuhyun cepat.

"makanya, menikahlah." Heechul menatap mata Kyuhyun serius. "umma sudah menyiapkan yeoja untuk mu. dia putri sahabat umma. Umma berharap kau mau memilih salah satu dari kedua putri sahabat umma. "

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan mata melebar tak percaya." Mwo..? umma menjodohkan ku.?" Heechul mengangguk sekilas." Umma, aku namja dewasa, aku akan menikah saat aku ingin menikah dan aku akan memilih sendiri pasangan ku, bukan dipilihkan umma." Wajah Kyuhyun tampak mengeras menatap sang umma yang menatap nya penuh permohonan.

"hanya ini permintaan umma, umma hanya meminta itu dari mu Kyun-ah. Umma akan hidup tidak tenang kalau janji umma pada sahabat umma belum terpenuhi. Jebal ." mata Heechul sayup menatap sang putra.

"shireo... umma sangat egois, umma ingin aku mengabulkan permintaan umma, sedang kan umma tak pernah mengabulkan permintaan ku . "Heechul menggeleng lemah dengan wajah yang merah dan basah.

"Asal umma tau yang ku ingin kan selama ini hanya umma berada disisiku dan mendukung ku, bukan pergi untuk bisnis gila di jepang dan meninggalkan ku bertahun tahun. Dan sekarang umma meminta ku melakukan hal gila itu? " Kyuhyun berdiri menatap lurus kedepan dengan datar tanpa menoleh kearah Heechul yang sudah sesenggukan.

"aku sudah memiliki yeoja , karena itu aku tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah mau mengikuti perjodohan gila itu." Langkah Kyuhyun beradu , namja pucat itu meninggalkan sang umma yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajah basah nya dengan kedua tangan putih nya.

Hangeng berjalan pelan mendekati sang istri. Lengan kokoh nya memeluk tubuh rapuh sang istri. Ini lah yang di prediksi Hangeng, Kyuhyun akan menolak permintaan Heechul dan membuat Heechul kembali bersedih karena mengingat masa itu.

"aku sudah menjadi umma yang buruk Hannie a, selama ini Kyuhyun membutuhkan ku tapi aku meninggalkan nya gara-gara penyakit bodoh itu. Tapi demi apapun Hannie ya, keinginan ku hanya itu Hannie ya, aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku kepada Teuki dan menghabiskan masa tua ku dengan tenang . hiks" Hangeng sangat sedih melihat Heechul yang rapuh seperti ini. Omongan Kyuhyun tadi ada benar nya namun juga ada salah nya, siapa bilang Heechul tidak pernah mengabulkan keinginan Kyuhyun untuk selalu berada disisi Kyuhyun, Heechul mengabulkan keinginan Kyuhyun itu dengan berobat agar ia dapat sehat dan terus bisa berada di samping Kyuhyun, namun lagi lagi alasan untuk bisnis yang Heechul buat telah menggoreskan luka dihati Kyuhyun.

**KYUMIN**

Badan tegap berbalut jas hitam itu tampak naik turun karena nafas yang memburu, tangan nya yang putih pucat mencengkeram kemudi nya hingga buku buku jari nya terlihat. Amarah di benak Cho Kyuhyun memang sudah sampai di puncak ubun ubun.

Brukkk...

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal memukul stir kemudi.

" selama ini meninggalkan anak nya demi materi tanpa pernah mengetahui permintaan anak nya dan sekarang dia meminta suatu hal pada anak nya yang sangat berat untuk dikabulkan. Umma sangat egois." Desis Kyuhyun, mata tajam nya masih terlihat berkilat merah dan urat di leher nya masih mengeras.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menginjak gas nya dan melesat menjauhi area parkir Cho kingdom.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobil nya tak tentu arah. Ia sangat marah dengan umma nya. Kyuhyun dapat menebak kalau umma dan appa nya pasti akan datang ke apartemen nya dan tetap gigih memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menerima perhodohan itu. Dan dengan otak cerdas nya Kyuhyun jelas tidak akan kembali ke apartemen itu sampai pikiran nya sudah tenang.

Demi apapun Kyuhyun sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengenalkan Jarin ke orang tua nya, tapi dihancurkan begitu saja dengan pemikiran gila umma nya. sungguh Kyuhyun sangat stress sekarang, masalah nya dengan Jarin kemarin benar benar menyita sebagian pikiran nya dan sekarang ditambah dengan keinginan gila umma nya, rasa nya kepala namja Cho itu ingin pecah saja.

Kemarin Jarin menolak nya lagi saat Kyuhyun ingin menyentuh Jarin lebih jauh. Heyy bukan kah wajah namja dan yeoja dewasa yang memang berpacaran melakukan hal lebih.? Lagi pula seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang mempunyai kebutuhan besar pada gairah dewasa nya kan? Namun Jarin menolak Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tersadar seketika selama ini ucapan cinta dari mulut Kyuhyun tidak pernah Jarin balas. Kyuhyun jadi sangsi, apakah Jarin benar benar mencintai nya?

Kaki panjang Kyuhyun melangkah keluar mobil dan terus melangkah memasuki sebuah gedung dengan palang besar menyala di tengah gelap nya malam menerangi tulisan di dalam nya. 'GOJUNG GUG BAR' .

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangan nya pada seorang namja yang juga melambailkan tangan pada Kyuhyun.

"kau lama sekali Cho.!" Ucap namja berwajah ikan itu dan menatap penasaran Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk disebelah nya dengan wajah yang berantakan. "wae geure yo?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar dan menatap Donghae datar. "umma menjodohkan ku dengan anak sahabat nya."

"mwo...!" Donghae mentap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Kedua namja itu tak terlibat perbincangan lagi. Mereka sama sama sibuk dengan minuman beralkohol dalam gelas kaca yang mereka genggam masing masing. pikiran dua namja itu sama sama kacau. Kyuhyun dengan masalah umma nya dan Jarin. Sedangkan Donghae dengan masalah pertunangan nya dengan Eunhyuk yang terancam batal karena bumonim Eunhyuk menolak lamaran Donghae karena mereka pikir Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, padahal Donghae sangat ingin menikah dengan Eunhyuk.

"hik, bagaimana ini... hik... bumonim Hyukie chagi tidak merestui ku hikk untuk menikahi putri mereka." Racau Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah bodoh nya yang memerah. Kyuhyun menatap datar Donghae .

Kedua sepupu itu sudah mabuk berat ruapanya. Jika Donghae sangat aktif dalam meracau saat mabuk maka Kyuhyun saat sedang mabuk lebih sering diam .

"kau bunuh saja bumonim hik.. Eunhyuk.. hikk." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Mata Donghae melotot ngeri menatap Kyuhyun.

Satu lagi kebiasaan sang sepupu kalau mabuk selain diam saja , dia akan melakukan hal gila dan berbicara hal gila tanpa sadar, dan itu hanya sepatah dua patah kata, namun mengerikan untuk didengar.

"kau gila, Cho. Hikk... "Donghae mengangkat gelas nya yang masih berisi setengah dan meneguk nya cepat. "kalau aku sih lebih baik memakai cara yang baik." Donghae tersenyum mesum menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah menelungkupkan kepala nya di lengan nya yang tertumpu di meja bar." Aku akan menghamili Eunhyuk dan bumonim Eunhyuk pasti akan merestui kami menikah."

Donghae berucap sangat enteng dengan senyum menawan dibibir nya yang memerah karena mabuk. Kyuhyun menajam kan matanya dan tersenyum miring.

'menghamili dan direstui menikah.' Hanya 4 kata itu yang berputar putar di kepala Kyuhyun , otak pintar Kyuhyun seakan hilang digantikan dengan pikiran pikiran kotor yang menyarang di kepala nya. senyum tipis Kyuhyun telah terbit , bibir tebal nya tampak sangat mengerikan dengan smirk jahat nya itu, namun tidak mengurangi ketampanan nya sedikit pun.

'_umma, aku akan menikahi gadis ku, bukan gadis pilihan umma. Dan keluar dari janji perjodohan bodoh mu.'_

Kyuhyun beranjak bangun dengan badan yang sempoyongan , namja yang sudah amat sangat mabuk itu berjalan keluar bar, meninggalkan sepupu nya yang sudah terkapar diatas meja bar. Senyum smirk nya mengembang dengan mata yang sayu menyala.

"aku hik... pesan president room hotel ini.. hik."

"ba... baik tuan."

**TBC/END?**

Oke saya gabisa sebut atu atu review saya, tapi saya selalu setia membaca review review kalian . gomawo neee... kalian penyeangat saya. Ff ini hanya sampai belasan chapter kok hehehhe, saya suka buat epep yang chapter nya gag gitu dikit dan gag gitu banyak. Yeahh batasan nya diatas 10 dan dibawah 20 lahhh yaa... wkwkkwkwkwkwk

Kan epep ini rate M kan... jadi... jadii... pasti ada adegan sedikit dewasa didalam nya. Dan seperti nya adegan dewasa itu akan ada di next chap. Jangan marahi cast saya kalau ada NC KyuRin #dipelototireaders.

Maapin typo saya, maapin alur saya, dan maapin saya kalau ada NC KyuRin #ditabokreaders.

Hahahah... segini aja cuap cuap. See you next chap.

**Nb: lestarikan ff kyumin. ^^**

Nanana sayang readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Too Late? **

**Ch 6**

**Rate M**

**GS **

**Pairing KYUMIN – SIMIN- KYURIN**

Masih pemula, masih butuh perbaikan. Salam kenal buat semua readers , dan mohon bantuan nya dengan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Typo mohon dimaklumi :P

**Summary : masa lalu Leeteuk, Kangin, Jarin membayangi hidup Lee Sungmin tanpa ia sadari . Namun boleh kah Sungmin berharap masa depan nya adalah Cho Kyuhyun? dengan semua kesakitan Sungmin untuk mencintai Kyuhyun. apakah Kyuhyun akan membalas cinta nya.?apa kah kebahagian Sungmin akan datang terlambat?**

**Warn: NC inside**

**KYUMIN**

Sebelum nya...

'_menghamili dan direstui menikah.' Hanya 4 kata itu yang berputar putar di kepala Kyuhyun , otak pintar Kyuhyun seakan hilang digantikan dengan pikiran pikiran kotor yang menyarang di kepala nya. senyum tipis Kyuhyun telah terbit , bibir tebal nya tampak sangat mengerikan dengan smirk jahat nya itu, namun tidak mengurangi ketampanan nya sedikit pun._

'_umma, aku akan menikahi gadis ku, bukan gadis pilihan umma. Dan keluar dari janji perjodohan bodoh mu.'_

**KYUMIN**

Ruangan itu luas dengan sebuah ranjang king size berwarna putih bersih dan dua nakas yang mengapit kepala ranjang, sebuah sofa panjang berasa di sudut ruangan dengan TV layar datar besar di seberang sofa yang tampak lembut itu. Seorang namja berjalan sempoyo ngan mendekati nakas didekat tempat tidur. Seringaian tak pernah pudar dari bibir tebal nya .

Namja yang sudah terlihat mabuk berat itu meraih posel pintar nya dan mendial nomor seseorang. Seorang yeoja yang akan dimiliki nya sebentar lagi, seorang yeoja yang akan membantu nya menggagalkan perjodohan bodoh orang tua nya. Seorang yeoja yang akan ia titipi benih nya. Seorang yeoja yang akan ia nikahi.

**KYUMIN**

Di ruang baca bernuansa putih dengan rak buku yang berjajar rapi, seorang gadis dengan gaun tidur merah menyala nya terlihat sedang duduk dengan tenang dengan sebuah buku tebal bercover tulisan 'business' yang terbuka ditangan nya. gadis itu tampak sangat serius membaca kata demi kata dalam buku itu.

Jarin hidup dengan obsesi tinggi, ia akan lulus kuliah tahun depan dan akan menggantikan appa nya yang akan pensiun di perusahaan. Sebenar nya Kangin tidak pernah memaksa Jarin untuk menggantikan nya karena ia memang memberi kebebasan putri putri nya untuk memilih pekerjaan apapun yang nanti nya akan mereka jalani.

Sungmin mengambil jurusan gizi yang akhir nya akan bekerja dirumah sakit sebagai ahli gizi, dan Jarin ? gadis itu berencana akan menggantikan sang appa di perusahaan . Jarin tahu bahwa Kangin tidak memaksa nya untuk menggantikan posisi nya di perusahaan karena Kangin berharap salah satu dari suami putri nya lah yang akan mengurus perusahaan nya kelak. Namun Jarin menolak pemikiran Kangin tersebut dan berjanji pada appa nya kalau ia lah yang akan menggantikan posisi sang appa.

Hari memang sudah sangat larut, namun Jarin masih tetap bertahan di ruang baca dengan setumpuk buku buku bisnis tebal yang rencana nya akan ia baca dan pahami malam itu juga karena besok adalah hari peringatan umma nya ia pasti tidak dapat belajar dengan maksimal, padahal ujian Jarin di selenggarakan lusa esok.

Drtt drttt drttt

Ponsel bercase merah milik Jarin bergetar hebat diatas meja. Dengan malas Jarin raih ponsel nya dan membaca nama seseorang yang menelepon nya.

'Cho Kyuhyun '

Tatapan Jarin begitu datar seakan akan seseorang yang sedang menelepon nya itu adalah seorang sales sepatu murahan yang menawarkan diskon untuk nya. heyyy, padah yang menelepon adalah namja nya sendiri.

Sebenar nya Jarin masih marah dengan Kyuhyun karena kemarin Kyuhyun hampir saja menyentuh nya. sungguh ia masih jijik dengan sentuhan sentuhan berlebihan seorang namja. Dan lagi, Jarin masih belum mencintai Kyuhyun sama sekali belu. Well, jadi seorang Jarin memaki Kyuhyun kemarin karena perbuatan Kyuhyun yang menurut nya menjijikan. Walaupun berhubungan sex itu waja bagi namja dan yeoja dewasa , apalagi dnegan hubungan pacaran seperti Kyuhyun dan Jarin sekarang, namun meski begitu Jarin masih belum menerima Kyuhyun.

Iangat alasan Jarin menerima Kyuhyun? **'karena untuk mempertahan kan namja itu untuk selalu disisi nya. bukan karena ia mencintai Kyuhyun'**

Jarin mengusap tanda hijau di layar ponsel nya dan menempelkan ponsel mahal itu ke telinga nya.

"yeoboseo" jawab Jarin ogah ogahan.

"yeobo... hik yeoboseo.." jawab seseorang diseberang sana yang dapat Jarin simpulkan kalau namja itu sedang mabuk berat.

"oppa mabuk.?"

"kau memanggil ku oppa lagi, hik chagi? Berarti kau sudah memafkan aku hikk eoh ?"

Jarin mendecih kecil.

"ku... kumohonnn hikk... datang lahh kesini... hik Jarin ah.. "

"kau gila oppa. Aku tidak mau menemui mu. ini sudah sangat malam dan lagi , apa oppa tidak tahu aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang."

Pippp,

Jarin memutuskan untuk membaca buku buku itu kembali di kamar.

Dengan kasar jarin putus sambungan telepon Kyuhyun dan pergi membawa setumpuk buku nya keluar ruangan baca itu meninggalkan ponsel nya yang lagi lagi bergetar, terus bergetar, dan terus bergetar dengan layar yang menyala berkedip diantara temaram nya ruang baca itu .

**KYUMIN**

Seorang gadis bergaun tidur warna ungu muda berjalan pelan dengan mata yang sayu. Gadis itu tengah mengalami insomnia dan gadis itu rasa, segelas susu panas akan membuat nya kembali mengantuk.

Hhuhhhfffff...

Helaan nafas kecil keluar dari mulut mungil berbentuk M Sungmin. ia mengalami insomnia setelah bermimpi buruk. Di dalam mimpi nya , ia melihat Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut dengan wajah penuh darah, namja itu merintih kesakitan dan terus meminta maaf pada nya. saat Sungmin mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun, mimpi itu musnah, dan kembali Sungmin berada di dunia nyata.

Mata bulat Sungmin menatap heran pada pintu ruang baca yang terbuka setengah. Ruang baca itu tampak temaram, hanya sinar bulan yang menembus jendela kaca besar yang menyinari ruangan itu. Namun, kembali mata bulat Sungmin menyipit menyadari ada cahaya lain yang berkedip kedip di ruangan itu.

Gadis kelinci itu dibanjiri oleh penasaran yang luar biasa.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sungmin berjalan mendekati asal cahaya itu

Tangan nya bergetar, bibir nya menganga kecil.

**Cho Kyuhyun CALLING**

Saat melihat benda persegi yang diyakini Sungmin adalah ponsel milik dongsaeng nya , 3 kata itu langsung menyentak pandangan Sungmin.

Beberapa saat terpaku ponsel yang tadi bergetar itu diam seketika. Layar yang tadi berkedip menyala seketika.

Sungmin menajam kan penglihatan nya pada ponsel bercase hitam yang tergeletak di meja. Tangan nya yang gemetar meraih ponsel itu. Seketika mata indah nya melebar

**31 missed call / 28 pesan **

Sungmin panik seketika. **Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?** 4 kata itu memenuhi pikiran nya. Tanpa berpikir lagi Sungmin membuka pesan demi pesan Kyuhyun yang semua isi nya adalah.

"_**kemari lah jebal."**_

"_**Jarin ah sekali ini saja."**_

"_**jebal, kemarilah."**_

Drt drt drt drt drt drt

Hampir saja Sungmin membanting benda persegi ditangan nya yang bergetar kembali. Dengan ragu, Sungmin usap simbol hijau pada ponsel layar sentuh dongsaeng nya.

"Jarin ahhh... hiks ..." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Demi apapun suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat sedih.

"datang lah Jarin ah... kumohon kemarilah, jeballl.." lagi suara Kyuhyun memenuhi gendang telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin diam tak berani berkata satu patah kata pun. Mulut nya membeku. Detak jantung nya berdetak dengan memburu dan sangat cepat seperti seorang pelari amatir yang berlari jauh tanpa berhenti.

"Kau benar benar tidak mau datang?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat rendah. " KALAU KAU TAK KEMARI, AKU AKAN MELOMPAT DARI LANTAI 12 SHAN HOTEL INI."

Mata Sungmin melebar tangan halus putih nya tiba tiba mendingin.

Pluk.

Ponsel itu terjatuh di lantai, bersamaan dengan setetes air mata Sungmin yang juga jatuh memebasahi lantai marmer putih itu . Tanpa berpikir dua kali , gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga keluar mension Lee dengan sebelum nya menyaut sebuah cardigan tipis dan tas kecil nya di ruang tengah. Yang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin hanya Kyuhyun.

Hawa dingin yang menembus cardigan biru tipis nya tak Sungmin hiraukan. Tangan nya melambai kearah taksi yang sedang lewat.

"shan hotel." Ucap Sungmin dengan nafas yang memburu.

Sopir taksi itu menatap bingung pada Sungmin lewat spion kecil nya. 'nona ini kelihatan seperti yeoja baik baik, tapi untuk apa nona ini ke Shan hotel di gangnam? Bukan kah tempat itu satu blok dengan bar elit GOJUNG GUG padahal ini sudah pukul 11 malam ?' batin sopir paruh baya itu.

Nafas Sungmin masih saling bersahut, bahkan keringat kecil timbul didahi nya, meski udara amat sangat dingin namun Sungmin juga tetap akan berkeringat jika berlari jauh dari mension Lee ke jalan raya yang jarak nya tidak bisa dibilang dekat itu.

**KYUMIN**

Wajah ayu Sungmin sedikit memerah karena kedinginan. Hey bagaimana tidak kedinginan jika Sungmin hanya memakai cardigan tipis di musim dingin ini? Seorang yeoja cantik yang berdiri dibelakang meja bertuliskan 'resepsionis' memandang Sungmin yang terlihat menunduk mengatur nafas nya yang putus putus dengan pandangan heran.

Heyyy ini sudah jam 11 malam lebih dan gadis mungil itu datang ke hotel di malam yang sangat dingin dengan menggunakan baju tidur tipis.

"kamar tuan Cho Kyuhyun, oedi?" tanya Sungmin susah payah.

" di.. di kamar 137 , nona ." jawab resepsionis itu tergagap.

Tanpa buang waktu , dengan nafas yang belum sepenuh nya normal, Sungmin berlari menuju lift.

Tap tap tap tap.

Sungmin memacu kaki nya untuk berlari lebih keras menyusuri pintu demi pintu di lorong hotel mewah itu.

Sampai akhir nya langkah Sungmin terhenti tepat di depan pintu bernomor **137** .

DOK DOK DOK.

Sungmin gedor pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga. 'apa aku terlambat' batin Sungmin sedih, Sungmin menunduk dalam.

Cklekk...

Pintu itu terbuka. Belum sempat Sungmin mendongakan kepala nya, sebuah tangan sudah menarik tubuh nya masih kedalam kamar itu dan kemudian bunyi pintu yang terkunci menyadar kan Sungmin dari keterkejutan nya.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

Cho Kyuhyun tengah menghimpit badan mungil nya. Tubuh tegap namja pucat itu menghimpit tubuh rapuh Sungmin di pintu yang barusan namja itu kunci. Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat kacau dengan bau alkohol yang menguar sangat tajam dan wajah yang sangat merah dalam temaram nya lampu kamar hotel itu.

"kau datang untuk ku... Jarin-ahh.." Kyuhyun berkata dengan demikian rendah nya suara husky nya. namja itu telah dibelenggu gairah mata nya berkabut pikiran nya seakan berhenti. Yang namja itu ingin kan saat ini hanya Jarin yang terlentang dibawah nya. dan ia berada diatas tubuh yeoja nya, menggagahi yeoja nya dan menanamkan benih di rahim sang yeoja. Kemudian Kyuhyun akan menikahi yeoja nya dan perjodohan gila umma nya akan batal.

"akk.. aku bukan Jarin..." Sungmin berusaha melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkeram erat lengan Sungmin.

Telinga itu seakan tuli. Mata tajam itu seakan buta oleh gairah dan kemarahan. Kesadaran namja jenius itu lenyap oleh alkohol dan obat perangsang yang sengaja ia konsumsi untuk malam ini. Malam panjang nya bersama Jarin. atau mungkin yeoja yang ia anggap Jarin?

"saranghae... " tanpa buang waktu Kyuhyun segera menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin melebar, air mata nya menetes deras. Bibir nya, bibir Kyuhyun... ciuman pertama nya.

Bibir tebal itu bergerak menginvasi bibir Sungmin yang terasa sangat amat manis bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit, terakhir kali ia mencium Jarin, bibir yeoja itu tak semanis dan selembut ini. Tapi, well, Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan mengambil masalah untuk memikir kan hal sepele itu. Yang ia mau sekarang adalah bercinta dengan Jarin.

Rasa sesal menggelayuti hati Sungmin, ia menyesal telah datang menemui Kyuhyun sekarang. Tapi demi Tuhan Sungmin sangat amat khawatir saat Kyuhyun mengancam akan melompat dari lantai 12, rasa cinta Sungmin pada Kyuhyun tumbuh tanpa dapat dicegah, rasa cinta itu suci tumbuh di hati Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit saat lidah nya yang sudah berkali kali mengetuk belahan mulut Sungmin namun mulut itu tak kunjung terbuka.

Sretttt.

"ahhhhhhh." Teriak Sungmin saat merasakan sebuah tangan memijat keras payudara nya.

Tanpa buang waktu Kyuhyun memasukan lidah nya dalam mulut Sungmin. Mata sungmin terbelalak lebar saat merasakan benda lunak dan basah bermain di dalam mulut nya. kembali berbulir bulir airmata semakin gencar turun membasahi pipi nya.

Cpkk cpkk cpkk

Bunyi kecipakan mulut yang beradu menggema di kamar mewah itu. Kyuhyun masih bertahan di posisi nya, menghimpit tubuh Sungmin dengan bibir yang terus bermain dengan bibir Sungmin yang bagaikan candu itu ditambah lagi dengan pijatan pijatan kasar Kyuhyun didada Sungmin. sebuah cardigan berwarna biru tampak tak berdaya di bawah kaki Kyuhyun. ya, namja itu baru saja membuka paksa cardigan Sungmin. kini tersisa lah tubuh Sungmin dengan gaun tidur tipis yang membungkus tubuh bergetar nya gaun itu bahkan sedikit basah oleh bulir salju yang menempel di gaun tidur itu dan meleleh saat memasuki tempat dengan penghangat ruangan .

Lidah tebal Kyuhyun beralih ke leher Sungmin yang putih bersih dengan aroma bayi disana. Kembali Kyuhyun mengernyit. Setahu nya Jarin sangat membenci bau bau seperti ini. Jarin tipe wanita dewasa yang menyukai aroma menantang yeoja dari parfum parfum kelas dunia. Namun sekali lagi Kyuhyun tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal sepele itu.

Bibir Kyuhyun terbuka menggigiti leher Sungmin hingga tercipta tanda merah keungu an .

"hiks hiks hiks" Sungmin menangis pilu. Ia ingin menyingkirkan kepala Kyuhyun dari leher nya, tapi bisa apa Sungmin dengan tubuh yang lemah akibat berlari di kedinginan malam dan lagi, kedua tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua tngan nya pada sisi kepala Sungmin. Sungmin sangat tak berdaya sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka saat mendengar isakan Sungmin . dengan kasar Kyuhyun turun kan gaun tidur Sungmin dan mencium permukaan payudara ranum Sungmin yang tampak menyembul dari cup bra berwarna hitam nya.

"ahhhhh..." desahan kecil lolos dari mulut Sungmin dan menyentak gendang telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai di sela sela kegiatan membuat tanda merah di dada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lepas cengkraman tangan nya di tangan Sungmin dan mengarah kan tangan nya untuk membuka kaitan bra Sungmin dan celana dalam Sungmin .

Sungmin membelalak tak percaya, tangan nya terangkat untuk menutupi dua buah dada nya yang sudah tak berpenghalang apapun."jebal, jangan lakukan ini. Hiksss...Kyu... jeball hiks."

"KAU SELALU MENOLAK KU SELAMA INI. TAPI UNTUK KALI INI TIDAK ADA LAGI PENOLAKAN ." Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin yang sudah terlihat bengkak itu sambil mendorong tubuh itu menuju ranjang putih bersih nya. dengan kasar Kyuhyun hempaskan tubuh telanjang sungmin

"aku bukannnn ...

Srettttt

Belum juga Sungmin menyelesaikan kata kata nya sebuah sapu tangan putih menutupi mulut nya.

"DIAM DAN NIKMATI." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh nya dan kembali menindih tubuh telanjang Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Mata nya terbelalak ia dapat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun tegap dengan kejantanan yang mengacung dengan gagah nya, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikan tubuh nya dengan senyum miring.

"kau menyukai nya, sayang..." suara rendah Kyuhyun menggema , Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Ia ingin berteriak sekarang.

Kyuhyun menggenggam salah satu tangan Sungmin dan mengarahkan tangan itu ke kejantanan keras nya.

Kyuhyun memebimbing tangan itu untuk mengurut kejantangan nya.

"ouhh... ermmmhhhhh .." erang Kyuhyun nikmat.

Sungmin ingin menjerit dan menangis dengan keras. Ini sungguh menjijikan , batin Sungmin. tapi ia bisa apa. Mulut nya di tutup, badan nya sudah sangat lemah, kepala nya juga sangat pusing ,anemia yeoja itu tengah kambuh.

Tidak mau buang waktu namja Cho itu langsung membuka lebar paha Sungmin dan mengarahkan kejantanan panas nya tepat di depan vagina berkedut Sungmin yang basah. Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai.

"kau sudah basah untuk ku dan siap untuk ku, sayang. Aku akan menitipkan benih ku dan perjodohan gila itu akan berakhir."

JLEB.

Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat dibakar gairah itu melesakan kejantanan nya kedalam vagina Sungmin dengan sekali hentakan. Sungmin terbelalak air muka kesakitan yang amat sangat terpancar dari wajah ayu kemerahan nya.

Darah suci yang selama ini Sungmin jaga meluber membasahi kejantanan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menangis meronta ronta. Entah kekuatan darimana, tangan kanan Sungmin terangkat dan mencakar bahu putih Kyuhyun karena gerak rasa sakit pada daerah kewanitaan nya yang menyayat seperti tubuh nya sedang dikuliti.

PLAKKK.

"DIAM"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sungmin, menimbulkan setetes darah mengalir dari sudut bibir nya yang masih tertutup sarung tangan. kepala Sungmin sangat pusing, rasa nya dunia ini berputar putar tanpa henti. Pandangan Sungmin mulai mengabur dan hitam. Yang Sungmin dengar hanya suara erangan nikmat Kyuhyun diatas tubuh nya. mata itu terpejam dengan rasa sakit yang dibawa nya. sakit hati, perasaan dan tubuh.

Kyuhyun menghujamkan kejantanan nya membabi buta , sungguh ini adalah pengalaman Kyuhyun yang pertama dibidang 'real sex' biasa nya namja itu hanya bermain solo untuk menuntaskan gairah namja nya. namun sekarang namja itu benar benar merasakan erat nya otot otot vagina yeoja memijat kejantanan nya.

"ouhhh ahhhh"

"eurmmm"

"eunggh... ouuchhhh. Se...semmmpithhhh sekaliiiiihhhhhhh ssshhhhh."

CROTT CROTTT..

Terus menerus namja Cho itu dengan gagah menggerakkan diri nya didalam Sungmin sampai beberapa kali orgasme. Sungguh namja Cho itu sangat amat kuat , dengan fisik nya yang memang kuat ditambah obat perangsang yang ia konsumsi membuat Cho Kyuhyun bertahan lama dalam menggagahi tubuh tak berdaya yeoja itu.

Tubuh pucat itu akhir nya tumbang diatas tubuh yeoja nya setelah serangan orgasme yang begitu luar biasa telah namja pucat itu dapatkan untuk kesekian kali nya, dan rasanya tetap sama ,'MENAKJUBKAN', namja itu berharap salah satu dari jutaan sel dalam sperma nya akan tumbuh dalam rahim sang yeoja . Kyuhyun dengan pelan mengeluarkan kejantangan nya dan melepas saputangan putih yang sedikit ternodai darah dari mulut yeoja nya yang ringkih tak berdaya. Kyuhyun menyamankan posisi nya disamping yeoja nya. tangan pucat Kyuhyun memeluk posesif perut yeoja cantik itu, berharap akan datang nya malaikat mungil yang akan menggagalkan rencana umma nya.

"gomawo yo, Jarin ah. Saranghae." Bibir tebal itu mencium lembut pipi kenyal yeoja yang ia anggap Jarin itu.

Mata tajam nya menutup perlahan dengan tangan yang masih memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

**KYUMIN**

"eunghh... " lenguhan kecil yang lebih mirip erangan itu meluncur dari bibir M yang tampak bengkak itu. Ia merasa baru saja bermimpi buruk tentang dirinya dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjapmenstabilkan pandangan nya . dahi gadis itu berkerut merasakan sakit itu, sakit di daerah kewanitaan nya. berarti yang tadi itu bukan mimpi, batin Sungmin sedih.

Sungmin hancur, sangat hancur. Karena perasaan cinta bodoh nya itu semua ini terjadi . Air mata Sungmin tak dapat berhenti menetes. Rasa perih di sudut bibir nya yang terkena air mata nya seperti tak terasa karena sakit yang sesungguh nya ada di hati Sungmin.

'mianhae umma, mianhae appa, mianhae Jarin , jeongmal mianhae.'

Dengan pelan Sungmin singkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari perut nya. yeoja itu beranjak dari ranjang itu dengan dahi yang mengkerut, sakit di kepala nya belum sembuh dan ditambah dengan sakit di kewanitaan nya.

Dengan terseok seok Sungmin mengambil baju dan tas kecil nya yang tergeletak di dekat pintu kamar. Pintu hotel itu Sungmin buka dengan air mata yang masih terus berjatuhan membasahi pipi kemerahan nya. penampilan nya sungguh tidak bisa dikatakan baik sekarang, rambut Sungmin yang hitam berkilau kini terlihat acak acakan, bibir mungil berbentuk M nya dihiasi noda darah kering karena tamparan Kyuhyun. dan cardigan nya sedikit robek di bagian lengan kiri.

Langkah kaki Sungmin terus menerus terayun keluar dari Shan hotel. Hawa dingin yang menusuk tak dihiraukan oleh gadis itu. Tanpa Sungmin sadari seorang pegawai hotel melihat nya dengan iba.

Pegawai itu mendekati Sungmin yang berjalan pelan di halaman hotel dengan menentengr sebuah mantel merah.

"agashii... bawalah ini. Ini masih sangat pagi, dan cuaca juga sangat dingin." Pegawai yeoja itu menyampirkan mantel bulu yang tadi ia tenteng. Ucapan yeoja itu menyadarkan Sungmin, yeahhh ini memang masih sangat pagi, bahkan matahari belum nampak sedikit pun.

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas. "gomawo." Ujar Sungmin pelan sebelum beranjak lagi.

Entah kaki kecil itu akan bergerak kemana karena sang pemilik kaki berbalut sandal tebal kelinci itu tidak tahu harus pergi kemana.

TENG TENG...

Bunyi lembut lonceng membuat gadis bermata kelinci itu mendongak dan berhenti berjalan setelah sekian lama menunduk dan berjalan tak tentu arah. Kaki nya perlahan namun pasti memasuki sebuah gereja dnegan lonceng yang masih setia berbunyi itu, bunyi lonceng yang seakan akan memanggil Sungmin untuk masuk ke gereja dengan kaca kaca besar dan beberapa tanaman hias di halaman gereja yang indah.

Sungmin mendudukan diri nya di antara deratan kursi panjang di gereja indah itu. Dengan pelan yeoja kelinci itu menautkan kedua tangan nya dan memejam kan mata.

'apa mencintai harus sesakit ini? Apa aku belum pantas bahagia? Aku harus bagaimana? Hiks.'

Punggung ringkih itu bergetar menahan isakan nya. airmata Sungmin seakan habis terkuras , hanya ada suara parau dan kesesakan hati nya yang begitu menyiksa.

Sungmin menengadahkan wajah nya menatap langit langit gereja dengan pandangan sedih nya. ia harus kemana? Batin yeoja itu bingung. Dengan pelan yeoja itu berdiri, namun urung saat sakit dikepalanya kembali menghantam. Mata gadis itu terasa berputar putar dan pandangan nya tidak fokus.

Sungmin dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak panik sebelum pandangan nya menjadi gelap dan pendengaran nya hilang.

**TBC/END?**

Holaaa... pertama tama saya mau minta maaf karena kemarin becandaan saya tentang kyurin bikin sebagian readers marah. Saya cuman becanda kok, di efef ini semua terfokus pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, atas permintaan maaf saya, saya kasih langsung next chap ini dengan kecepatan update diatas rata rata #heheheheh. Sekali lagi maaf #bow

Maaf untuk NC yang gag hot sama sekali. Lebih gambang baca dari pada buat adegan dewasa. Saya sampai lupa nafas #plakk pas buat adegan diatas .

Saya akan sedikit menyiksa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, yeahh namanya ini ff judul nya 'too late' jadi saya akan bikin semua itu sangat terlambat, termasuk datang nya kebahagiaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun #dirajamReaders. Tapi saya menjamin happy ending yang bahagia untuk Kyumin.

Oke selesai ya cuap cuap dan permintaan maaf nya.

Terimakasih saya masih untuk semua readers terutama yang review, maaf gabisa sebut atu atu, tapi kalian tetap semangat saya buat nulis. Saya akan berusaha menyelaikan tulisan Kyumin saya yang lain setelah itu saya akan publish.

Selamat datang buat new readers. Selamat menikmati ne #senyumkelinci

**Nb: lestarikan ff kyumin. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Too Late? **

**Ch 7**

**Rate M**

**GS **

**Pairing KYUMIN – SIMIN- KYURIN**

Masih pemula, masih butuh perbaikan. Salam kenal buat semua readers , dan mohon bantuan nya dengan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Typo mohon dimaklumi :P

**Summary : masa lalu Leeteuk, Kangin, Jarin membayangi hidup Lee Sungmin tanpa ia sadari . Namun boleh kah Sungmin berharap masa depan nya adalah Cho Kyuhyun? dengan semua kesakitan Sungmin untuk mencintai Kyuhyun. apakah Kyuhyun akan membalas cinta nya.?apa kah kebahagian Sungmin akan datang terlambat?**

**Warn: epep ini isi nya min nya agak sedih di chap chap kedepan... yang gag tahan baca boleh di close. Gomawo**

**Nananananannanaanna silakan baca!**

**KYUMIN**

'_bagaimana keadaan nya? saya teman pasien.'_

'_maaf tuan tapiii, yeoja itu sepertinya barusaja mengalami tindak perkosaan. Saya menemukan luka di daerah genital nya dan juga bercak darah dan sperma mengering begitu saja ,di bibir nya juga terdapat luka sobekan. Keadaan tersebut menguatkan bahwa teman anda baru saja menjadi korban perkosaan'_

'_ya Tuhannn... Minnieeee... bagaimana bisa.'_

Sayup sayup telinga gadis itu menangkap sebuah suara. Kelopak mata nya bergerak gerak sebelum terbuka sempurna dan menampakan sepasang foxy bening milik yeoja yang tengah berbaring dengan tangan kanan yang tertancap infus.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening dimana dia sekarang? Mata nya melihat sekeliling dan menemukan tirai tirai panjang yang terlihat seperti sekat ruang kesehatan.

Krekkkkk

Sungmin berjingkat saat tirai di samping nya terbuka gadis itu menoleh waspada, bukan kah tadi ia berada di gereja . Si pembuka tirai itu menatap sedih pada Sungmin. namja dengan mata indah itu tersenyum hangat pda Sungmin.

Namja itu mengambil duduk disamping tempat tidur Sungmin , mata nya tak lepas dari wajah Sungmin yang masih pucat.

"kau sudah sadar heum.? " Namja itu tersenyum lembut. " seorang penjaga gereja menemukan mu pingsan dan menelepon nomor ku karena yang terakhir kau hubungi adalah aku, aku bersyukur atas itu." Lanjut namja itu.

Mata Sungmin mulai berkaca kaca melihat senyuman malaikat pria itu, entahlah Sungmin merasa dirinya tak pantas diberikan senyum seperti itu. Dirinya telah kotor dan penuh noda, bahkan noda yang dimaksud Sungmin pun terlihat jelas di leher dan pundak Sungmin yang terbuka karena gaun tidur nya yang tipis dan longgar

"pergilah Siwon ah, aku kotor. Aku sudah kotor. Hiksss kumohon pergilah." Sungmin menangis pilu , menatap mata Siwon dengan pandangan memohon .

Siwon memandang Sungmin sedih. Tangan nya terangkat untuk menghapus lelehan air mata Sungmin namun segera Sungmin tepis.

"AKU SUDAH KOTOR SIWONAHHH. PERGILAH JEBAL." Sungmin mendudukan dirinya kasar. "PERGI... JEBALLL HIKSSS." Lanjut Sungmin dengan histeris . Tangan mungil nya memukul mukul wajah nya sendiri demi menyalurkan kekesalan nya pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudah menyerah pada Kyuhyun disaat namja itu mabuk.

Siwon terbelalak dengan cepat di genggam nya erak kedua tangan ringkih Sungmin agar berhenti melukai diri yeoja itu sendiri.

"KAU TIDAK KOTOR. YANG KOTOR ADALAH BAJINGAN ITU. NAMJA BAJINGAN ITU yang kotor." Amarah Siwon meluap di tatap nya Sungmin yang sesenggukan dengan mata berkilat marah.

"hiks..." satu isakan kecil menyadar kan Siwon, dengan pelan namja berdimple itu memeluk tubuh tak berdaya Sungmin dalam pelukan hangat nya.

"mianhae." Rapal Siwon berkali kali untuk menenang kan Sungmin.

'kau gadis yang sungguh baik, siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada mu, aku tidak akan memaafkan nya. aku bersumpah.'

**KYUMIN**

Kamar itu terlihat sangat berantakan dengan baju baju betebaran di lantai kamar yang terlihat terang akan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela besar itu. Seorang namja berkulit pucat terlihat tidur nyenyak dengan sebuah bantal putih di atas kepalanya.

Drtt drtt drttt...

Getar kencang dari ponsel hitam di atas nakas membuat namja itu bergerak gelisah. Dengan malas namja berkulit putih itu beranjak turun dari ranjang dan meraih ponsel nya. keadaan namja yang masih setengah sadar itu tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun, kejantanan yang yang kemerahan tampak terlihat.

Namja itu tersenyum senang melihat bercak darah menodai kejantanan nya. ia sudah menjadi lelaki sejati sekang. Jarin sangat menggairahkan.

Drtt drtt drttt

Sekali lagi getar ponsel itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pemikiran nya.

"yeoboseo." Jawab namja itu malas.

"dimana kau nak.?" Tanya namja disebrang sana dengan nada khawatir.

"aku pergi untuk menghindari perjodohan gila umma." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"pulanglah, appa mohon." Lelaki itu mendesah sesaat." Umma sedang sakit."

"mwo."

Kyuhyun mengakhiri panggilan sang appa dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Walau bagaimana pun Cho Heechul adalah umma yang sangat ia sayangi meski sikap yeoja itu sering membuat nya marah, namun sungguh Kyuhyun sangat mencintai sang umma. Meski sang umma pernah meninggalkan nya begitu lama, tapi tetap saja, rasa cinta Kyuhyun tak berkurang sedikit pun.

Dengan gerak cepat namja itu memakai baju nya asal. Penampilan acak acakan tak ia hirau kan. Yang menjadi perhatian nya sekarang adalah sang umma. Ia harus segera pergi ke mension Cho.

Setelah mengendarai mobil mewah nya dengan kecepatan tinggi , Kyuhyun segera memasuki area mension Cho dengan langkah kaki yang beradu.

Kriekkkk...

"UMMA" namja berpenampilan acak acakan itu berlari mendekati ranjang king size bernuansa cokelat itu dengan wajah yang berkaca kaca. Namja itu tak habis pikir kelakuan nya kemarin membuat sang uma jatuh sakit.

"Kyuhyun ah... putra umma. Kau datang? Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran? Apa kau menerima perjodohan itu.?" Ucap Heechul lemah. Tatapan nya berbinar menatap sang putra yang tengah berdiri mematung di samping sang suami.

"cihh, jadi umma hanya menarik simpati ku dan mencoba mengubah pikiran ku dengan berpura pura sakit seperti ini? Benar begitu.?" Kyuhyun terlihat mendecih lirih.

"Kyuhyun ah..." Heechul menganga kaget, Kyuhyun nya berucap kasar kepada nya. air mata yeoja itu jatuh perlahan.

Hangeng hanya memijat pelipis nya pelan. Anak dan istri nya sama sama keras dan berego tinggi. Batin namja itu.

"kalau itu yang umma pikirkan sehingga berpura pura sakit seperti ini. Maka aku tidak akan terkecoh. SAmPAI KAPAN PUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENERIMA PERJODOHAN ITU." Kyuhyun berbalik cepat dan bergerak emnuju pintu keluar kamar utama mension Cho itu, tangan nya sudah akan membuka pintu cokelat itu sebelum sebuah suara lemah menginterupsi.

"kau bilang pada umma bahwa umma tak pernah mengabulkan permintaan mu dan malah pergi ke jepang, meninggalkan mu begitu lam. " yeoja itu menarik nafas nya panjang." Umma sakit, Kyuhyun ah... miom dan kelainan hormonal pada rahim telah merenggut 8 tahun waktu umma untuk mu. umma berjuang Kyuhyun ah. Umma berjuang dengan obat obat dan terapi menyakitkan itu untuk mu, untuk kembali pada mu. uma mohon maaf kan umma karena umma berbohong pada mu. jebal, mianhae.. hiks." Heechul menangis parau dengan isakan yang mengeema keseluruh ruangan kamar. Mata yeoja itu tak lepas dari tubuh tegap sang putra yang mematung di dekat pintu.

Heechul beranjak dari ranjang nya. kepala nya enggeleng saat Hangeng berusaha memapah nya. yeoja itu ingin berjalan sendiri dnegan langkah pelan mendekati sang putra. Tangan halus heecul menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"mianhae, Kyuhyun ah." Ucap Heechul lemah. Kyuhyun masih berdiri mematung dnegan mata terpejam rapat. Pikiran namja itu kacau. Ia marah, umma nya membohongi nya saat ini. Tapi yang lebih membuat nya marah adalah karena dia telah menyakiti umma nya begitu dalam.

Tubuh yeoja itu merosot tangan nya memeluk kaki sang anak

Kyuhyun akhir nya menyerah ia terduduk menghadap umma nya dan memeluk tubuh umma nya sayang.

"ohhh putra ku yang malang, mianhae, umma mu ini memang sangat bodoh , mianhae Kyuhyun ah. Mianhae. Menikahlah dengan salah satu putri Leeteuk . Hanya itu keinginan umma, Kyuhyun ah. Jebal."

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar . "ne ne , aku akan menikahi yeoja itu, umma." Ujar namja itu lirih

'mianhae Jarin ah. Aku tidak bisa untuk berkata tidak. Aku terlalu pengecut Jarin ah aju mencintai umma. Mianhae. Saranghae... meski aku harus menikahi gadis pilihan umma.'

"gomawo Kyuhyun ah. Umma menyayangi mu." Heechul mencium kening pucat putra nya lembut.

Setelah diperksa oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Cho , Heechul segera bersiap siap untuk menghadiri peringatan kematian sahabat nya. Kesehatan Heechul yang sempat menurun, meningkat derastis, pias pucat di wajah nya telah hilang, digantikan dengan rona merah. Efek dari penerimaan Kyuhyun atas perjodohan itu terasa seperti obat bagi Heechul. Janji penting nya akan terwujud. Senyum terus mengebang dibibir nya. ia menatap suami dan anak nya yang duduk tenang diruang tengah dengan senyum bahagia.

"ayo berangkat." Kata Heechul semangat.

"apa kau sudah meminum obat." Tanya Hangeng cemas. Ia masih belum yakin kalau isteri nya sudah sehat sepenuh nya.

"euuummm" Heechul mengangguk lucu. " kita pakai 1 mobil dan satu supir. Aku ingin duduk di tengah tengah namja Cho ku saat di perjalanan." Lanjut Heechul semangat.

"terserah umma saja." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"ne." Hangeng menimpali dengan senyum kalem.

Keluarga itu tampak seragam, Kyuhyun mengenakan setelan jas hitam, sama seperti Hangeng, dan Heechul mengenakan hanbok polos berwarna hitam.

Perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan keluarga Cho itu di habis kan dnegan kebisuan. Kyuhyun tampak sedang berpikir keras sembari mengetuk ngetuk layar ponsel nya dengan gusar. Pikiran nya sedang tidak fokus. Apa kah ia harus memutuskan Jarin? namja itu menggeleng cepat. Jarin cinta pertama nya, ia masih sangat mencintai Jarin. tapi bagaimana dengan perjodohan ini? Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal telah mennerima perjodohan itu. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia begitu mencintai snag umma, tapi ia juga mencintai Jarin. hanya pemintaan kecil yang terbersit di hati namja Cho itu. 'semoga ada keajaiban .'

**KYUMIN**

Siwon sedikit tidak fokus dengan jalan raya. Kecepatan mobil nya juga sangat lambat. Siwon terfokus pada Sungmin yang duduk disamping nya dengan tatapan yang kosong menatap pemandangan jalan yang sedikit lengah dibalik kaca mobil. Siwon merasa sedikit marah saat ia mencoba bertanya pada Sungmin tentang namja brengsek yang memperkosa gadis itu namun Sungmin hanya menggeleng dan terus menangis. Hal itu membuat Siwon urung untuk menanyai hal itu lagi.

"aku akan mengantar mu pulang." Ucap Siwon setelah beberapa saat di alnda kebisuan.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

Pikiran nya masih kacau. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada appa dan Jarin karena tidak pulang semalaman. Dan lagi, apa yang akan Jarin lakukan kalau mengetahui kejadian tadi malam.?

Air mata itu lolos kembali.

**KYUMIN**

Mension Lee terlihat sedikit ramai oleh beberapa maid yang hilir mudik . peringatan kematian sang nyonya besar menjadi agenda tahunan yang sibuk bagi para maid selain hari natal dan tahun baru.

"apa kau melihat Sungmin unnie.? " tanya seorang gadi berhanbok hitam kepada salah satu maid yang sedang berjalan menuju runag sembahyang dengan menenteng sekeranjang jeruk.

"anni , nona. Biasa nya nona Sungmin selalu bersiap paling pagi saat peringatan kematian nyonya. Tapi

hari ini saya tidak melihat nona Sungmin sama sekali." Jawab maid itu sopan.

"aku lupa menaruh ponsel ku. bagaimana bisa unnie pergi disaat seperti ini." Jarin bergumam pelan.

Jarin menaiki tangga rumah nya dengan sedikit mengangkat hanbok hitam nya yang sedikit menghalangi langkah nya.

"appa." panggil Jarin lembut saat menemukan appa nya yang terlihat sedikit kacau didepan kamar unnie nya.

"dimana Sungmin?" tanya Kangin dengan nada yang sangat kahawatir.

Jarin memandang appa nya kaget. Appa nya sudah jauh berubah sekarang, Lee Kangin sudah mulai menerima Lee Sungmin , apakah dengan seperti itu Kangin akan meninggalkan Jarin. tanpa sadar Jarin menggelengkan kepala nya cepat.

"dimana Sungmin." Kangin mengusap wajah nya kasar. Ia khawatir dengan Sungmin.

"sebentar lagi tamu akan datang appa. kita harus kebawah. Mungkin Sungmin unnie sedang pergi sebentar." Jarin menggandeng tangan sang appa yang terlihat kokoh dengan balutan jas hitam.

**KYUMIN**

Foto besar sang nyonya itu di pajang dengan sangat rapih diatas meja kayu besar dengan hiasan bungamawar merah di sekeliling nya dan lilin lilin kecil di samping kanan dan kiri foto itu Relasi relasi bisnis Kangin datang silih berganti untuk mendoakan Leeteuk. Tidak banyak memang yang datang, karena Kangin hanya mengundang beberapa sahabat nya saja. Tak lupa juga kedua sahabat putrinya juga datang dengan membawa pasangan mereka.

"anyeong ahjussi." Sapa seorang namja berkepala besar dengan meembungkukan badan sedikit pada sang tuan rumah.

Kangin tersenyum menatap keponakan nya yang sudah dewasa itu. "aku tidak tahu bahwa kau berpacaran dengan sahabat Sungmin." Kangin menatap yeoja mungil disamping Yesung dengan senyum simpul.

"anyeonghaseyo ahjussi." Sapa yeoja imut itu sopan. "dimana Minnie ahjussi.?" Lanjut Ryeowook penasaran.

Kangin sedikit terhenyak, banyak nya tamu telah mengalihkan pikiran nya terhadap Sungmin tadi. "mungkin dia sedang keluar sebentar."

"iya, dimana Minnie ?" gumam yeoja berambut kemerahan yang menggandeng namja nya yang berwajah ikan mendekati Kangin dan pasangan yeeook

"tidak biasa nya." guman Ryeowook pelan." Ahh seharus nya kami bisa menunggu Minnie datang, tapi ada acara keluarga yang mendesak hari ini." Ryeowook menatap sedih pada Kangin. " baiklah ahjussi, saya pamit dulu, salam untuk Minnie."

"kami juga, ahjussi." Eunhyuk memandang Kangin penuh sesal." Sayang sekali kami tidak bisa bertemu dengan Minnie." Lanjut nya dengan desahan sedih.

Kangin tersenyum singkat setelah itu pergi meninggalkan pasangan HaeHyuk dan YeWook yang bersiap siap untuk pulang.

**KYUMIN**

"oppa, aku tidak ingin pulang." Sungmin bergumam lirih saat menyadari mobil Siwon yang sudah hapir sampai mension Lee.

Siwon menghentikan laju kendaraan nya dan menepikan mobil putih susu nya kepinggir jalan. Siwon menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih setia menghadap ke kaca mobil. Namja tampan itu mendesah pelan.

"kau ingin kemana, min?"

"aku ingin ke makam umma." Jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari kaca mobil.

"baiklah, kita akan kesana." Siwon tersenyum lembut tangan kekar nya terangkat untuk membelai surai indah Sungmin yang sudah terlihat sedikit rapih karena sebelum pulang tadi, Siwon dengan telaten menyisir surai indah yang sedikit berantakan itu dengan sisir dari seorang suster dirumah sakit tadi.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat air mata nya seakan berlomba untuk turun . Masih pantas kah ia diperlakukan semanis ini.? Bahkan ia merasa lebih kotor dari pada lumpur, karena dengan mudah lumpuh pada orang yang ia cintai. Dan merasa seperti orang jahat karena jika di telisik , Sungmin seperti benalu bagi Kyuhyun dan Jarin selama ini, apalagi ditambah kejadian tadi malam.

"heyyy... " Siwon meraih bahu Sungmin , dan menghadap kan gadis yang masih setia menunduk itu untuk menghadap nya." Sungminn... bagaimana bisa aku mengantar mu.. kalau kau belum memberitahuku tempat makam umma mu."

Sungmin mendongakan kepala nya menatap Siwon dengan wajah lemah nya. " bukit Gunjong." Ujar Sungmin sembari melepas tangan Siwon yang menangkup pipi nya dengan pelan.

Siwon menatap kesal Sungmin. namun kemudian tatapan nya melembut.

"apa kau mengenal gadis cantik yang baik hati seperti putri dongeng di dunia nyata ini? Apa kau pernah melihat kecerian nya yang bahkan hanya melihat senyum nya hari yang buruk akan menjadi indah? Apa kau mengenal nya.?" Sungmin menatap Siwon bingung, sesaat kemudian, gadis itu menggelengkan kepala nya. " aku mengenal nya. namanya Lee Sungmin, dia yeoja dengan wajah dan hati seperti putri di negeri dongeng. Dengan melihat senyum nya, semua orang akan merasa bahagia. Terutama aku." Siwon menarik kedua sudut bibir Sungmin dengan kedua ibu jari nya.

Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan pandangan berkaca kaca, senyum nya benar mengembang. Dia berharap dapat melupakan kejadian hari ini dan menjalani hari hari esok dengan biasa saja, walau pasti rasa nya berbeda.

"chaaaa... putri sudah tersenyum, maka hati pangeran Siwon merasa senang."

"oppa lebih pantas menjadi tabib kerajaan dari pada pangeran."

"hahahhah, dan aku memang lebih suka menjadi tabib dari pada pangeran. Okeee... sekarang kita ke makam umma mu."

Siwon melajukan mobil nya dengan sedikit kencang. Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan senyum simpul.

Hari ini, dan malam kemarin akan ia llupakan. Ia tidak mau menjadi penghalang kebahagiaan Jarin dan Kyuhyun.

'ini sudah benar. '

**KYUMIN**

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada pintu kayu di depan nya. pintu kayu ini sangat Kyuhyun kenal , karena hampir setiap hari di hampir 2 minggu ini Kyuhyun datangi.

Heechul menggandeng tangan putra nya yang masih mematung dipintu untuk masuk di rumah mewah itu.

Senyum dari wajah Heechul melebar tatkala mata nya menatap bayangan suami sahabat nya dan putri dari sahabat nya itu sedang berdiri didepan ruang sembahyang.

Kangin menatap kaget pada yeoja paruh baya dan namja paruh baya beserta seorang namja muda berdiri tepat didepan nya dengan senyum mengembang dari yeoja yang tak lain adalah sahabat mendiang istri nya.

"Chulie ..." gumam Kangin sedikit tidak percaya.

Jarin menatap kaget kehadiran Kyuhyun dan 2 pasangan paruh baya di samping namjachingu nya itu dengan kaget. Apa namjachingu nya mau meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi malam.

Kyuhyun menatap umma nya dan appa Jarin yang menatap penuh rindu. 'jangan jangan...'

Ruang tamu mension Lee dengan sofa sofa putih lembut yang biasanya kosong itu kini nampak penuh. Keluarga Cho duduk di sofa besar di hadapan single sofa yang diduduki Kangin. Sedangkan Jarin, gadis berhanbok hitam itu duduk di single sofa lain nya di samping sofa Heechul dengan tatapan mata bingung nya melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Namja pucat itu tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat umma nya adalah umma Jarin. Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ini memang sudah takdir, Jarin dan dirinya memang sudah terpaut takdir.

"mianhae.. aku baru bisa datang sekarang. Kangin-ah." Heechul menatap Kangin penuh penyesalan.

"gwenchana... Teuki disana tetap bahagia karena kau sudah mau datang mengunjungi nya. " Kangin berdehem pelan." Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau istri tuan Cho, ah maksud ku... keluarga Cho sangat anti dengan pemeberitaan di media manapun, apalagi tentang keluarga nya." Kangin menatap sedikit sungkan pada namja kalem disamping kiri Heechul. Perusahaan nya yang tak begitu besar sedikit ditopang dengan Cho kingdom yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Ia tidak menyangkan bahwa relasi bisnis nya adalah suami sahabat istrinya.

Heechul sedikit mengernyit saat tidak mendapati Sungmin sama sekali dimension Lee. "dimana Sungmin.?"

"kau mengenal Sungmin.? " Kangin menatap Heechul tak percaya. Darimana sahabat istrinya itu mengenal Sungmin.

"aku bertemu dengan nya saat kau sedang di jeju kemarin."

"dia sedang tidak ada dirumah. Ponsel nya juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin ia pergi ke makam Leeteuk pagi pagi sekali sebelum kami bangun ."

"Kangin ah, kau tahu, Teuki dan aku seperti saudara, seperti keluarga. Kami selalu bersama sama, sampai akhir nya aku harus pindah ke seoul dan setelah itu aku tidak bisa menghubungi nya. " Heechul menatap Kangin dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia mengenang masalalu nya bersama Leeteuk.

"dia selalu merindukan mu. " Heechul menatap Kangin dengan pandangan sedih.

"dia pasti sangat cengeng, eoh? Aku sangat mengenal nya, Kangin ah. Aku juga selalu merindukan nya."

"kami melewati waktu yang sangat sulit, Chulie ah, bahkan kami hampir terpisah, saat appa Teuki tidak merestui kami." Airmata lolos dari mata tajam Kangin. Ia mengingat semua nya. mengingat pengorbanan untuk cinta sejati nya, Leeteuk.

Heechul tak jauh berbeda dengan Kangin, wanita itu juga menangis, bahkan bahu nya sudah bergetar dalam pelukan Hangeng.

" Kangin ah, jika Leeteuk menginginkan salah satu putri nya menikah dengan putraku, kuharap kau menyetujui nya. " Heechul mengusap matanya dan menatap Kangin yang balik menatap nya kaget. "menikahkan anak Leeteuk dan anak ku adalah keinginan terbesar Leeteuk dan aku. " jelas Heechul.

"aku tidak bisa memaksa putri ku Chulie ah." Kangin menatap Jarin yang terlihat kaget dengan pandangan lembut. "putri ku berhak memilih siapa pun yang ia cintai. Aku tidak mungkin memaksa putri ku. tapi.. jika putri ku setuju menikah dnegan putramu, maka aku tidak bisa untuk tidak setuju. Lagi pula, putra mu sangat tampan. Mungkin salah satu putri ku akan menyukai nya." Kangin menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum kaku dengan senyuman tipis.

Jarin menatap Kyuhyun lama, situasi ini begitu sulit untuk nya, disatu sisi ia belum mau menikah, apalagi dengan Kyuhyun, ia masih ingin mengejar cita cita nya. dan disisi lain nya, ia merasa harus menerima perjodohan ini. Jika ia menolak dan Sungmin mengajukan diri untuk menerima lamaran keluarga Cho, maka Kyuhyun akan menikahi Sungmin demi perjodohan keluarga ini. Tangan tangan putih Jarin memilin milin hanbok hitam nya dengan pandangan tidak fokus.

"sebenar nya aku sduah memiliki namjachingu."

Heechul menatap kaget sekaligus senang saat Jarin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Karena jika Jarin sudah memiliki najachingu, maka Kyuhyun akan memilih Sungmin. Heechul tersenyum tanpa sadar, Lee Sungmin akan menjadi menantu nya.

"dan namjachingu ku, adalah Kyuhyun oppa." Lanjut Jarin dengan wajah merona nya. 'aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Kyuhyun atau appa padamu, unnie. ' gumam Jarin

Heechul menatap Jarin kaget. Benarkah yang dikatakan Jarin. tak jauh beda, Kangin juga menatap kaget pada Jarin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, Jarin mengakui hubungan nya didepan orangtua nya sendiri dan orang tua Kyuhyun. itu berarti hubungan yang selama ini mereka jalani memiliki arti besar.

"benar kata Jarin, umma, appa dan Kangin ahjusi. Aku dan Jarin memang memiliki hubungan sejak beberapa minggu ini. Dan umma, yeoja ini lah alasan mengapa aku menolak perjodohan umma kemarin. Aku tidak tahu bahwa yeoja yang akan dijodohkan dengan ku adalah Jarin. yeojachingu ku sendiri. Dan kupikir tidak perlu mengajukan pertanyaan padaku untuk memilih salah satu diantara kedua putri Kangin ahjusshi, karena aku jelas memilih yeojachingu ku, Jarin." Kangin Heechul dan Hangeng menatap tak berkedip pada Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, ini sudah begitu jelas, mungkin ini takdir untuk mu dan Teuki . aku menyetujui perjododhan ini." Ujar Kangin dengan senyum bahagia.

Sebagai seorang suami dan appa, Kangin merasa sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik, ia bisa mengabulkan keinginan istri nya tanpa memaksa putri nya untuk menerima perjodohan ini. takdir memang begitu baik memihak Jarin dan Kyuhyun.

"ne. " Heechul tersenyum singkat.

Tidak dipungkiri, hati Heechul menginginkan Sungmin untuk menjadi menantu nya. sejak awal Heechul bertemu gadis manis itu, Heechul sudah sangat jatuh cinta, bukan hanya fisik, tapi hati nya dan perilaku nya sangat lembut , sangat mirip dengan Leeteuk.

Jika boleh jujur, Heechul hampir tidak percaya kalau Jarin adalah putri Kangin dan Leeteuk, entah lah, Heechul sama sekali tidak melihat diri Leeteuk maupun Kangin dalam diri Jarin. Tapi, Jarin tetap anak Kangin dan Leeteuk, juga calon menantu nya.

**KYUMIN**

Gadis itu memeluk batu nisan umma nya dengan uraian airmata. Raga dan jiwa nya terlihat rapuh. Bahu sempit gadis itu bergetar dalam rangkulan lengan namja bertubuh atletis yang merangkul nya dari samping, mencoba menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan bagi gadis bermata indah itu.

"mianhae, umma... jeongmal mianhae... " gumam Sungmin berkali kali.

Siwon membelai punggung bergetar Sungmin .

'Umma, mianhae.. aku sudah begitu mengecewakan umma. Aku sangat jahat umma, aku mencintai namja dongsaeng ku sendiri umma. Bahkan aku sangat mencintai nya. aku tidak boleh membuat Jarin menderita dengan mencintai namja nya umma, karena aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk selalu menjaga Jarin dan appa.' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa saat menangis di makam umma nya, Sungmin dan Siwon bergegas keluar dari arel pemakaman itu. Siwon tampak menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan menuntun yeoja itu melewati gundukan gundukan makam.

Sret..

Siwon menatap Sungmin yang tiba menghentikan jalan nya dengan bingung.

"oppa." Sungin menatap Siwon lama. " tolong lupakan kejadian ini."

Siwon membelalak kaget, namja itu menatap Sungmin yang begitu terlihat memohon dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"oppa ingin aku menjadi Minnie yang dulu kan. Jadi kumohon lupakan kejadian ini oppa, lupakan hari ini. Dan aku juga akan melupakan hari ini." setetes air bening mengalir dipipi merona Sungmin.

Siwon memandang sendu Sungmin. sebenar nya ia ingin sekali menemukan orang yang telah berbuat sekeji itu pada Sungmin dan memukul nya hingga wajah dan tubuh namja itu remuk. Tapi Sungmin meminta nya melupakan hari ini. melupakan kejadian keji yang Sungmin alami.

Beberapa saat terdiam, akhir nya dokter muda itu menganggukan kepala nya dan membelai lembut rambut kelam Sungmin dengan senyum joker nya.

'aku berharap, kejadian yang ingin kau lupakan ini tidak menghasilkan **sesuatu **yang pada akhir nya akan memaksamu mengingat kejadian pahit mu ini, Minnie ah.'

**KYUMIN**

Hari hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Kini sudah lebih dari dua minggu setelah kejadian buruk itu, Lee Sungmin, gadis cantik itu masih terus mencoba melupakan kenangan pahit itu dengan menyibukan dirinya dengan sejumlah CV yang akan ia kirim ke beberapa rumah sakit di Seoul.

Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang berubah banyak dari kehidupan Sungmin, appa nya masih tetap sibuk dengan perusahaan nya, Siwon masih sering meengunjungi nya, dan.. Jarin serta Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan acara pertunangan mereka.

Pertunangan.? Yeah, pertunangan sepasang kekasih itu akan diadakan 1 minggu lagi. Ternyata yeoja paruh baya yang mengunjungi mension Lee sehari sebelum peringatan kematian Leeteuk adalah umma Kyuhyun, keluarga Cho datang saat peringatan kematian umma nya dengan maksud untuk mengunjungi appa nya dan meminta restu untuk menjodohkan anak mereka. Sebelum nya keluarga Cho tidak mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja, dan seperti sebuah tali sambung antara benang merah, yeoja chingu Kyuhyun adalah Lee Jarin, anak leeteuk dan Kangin. Hal itu semakin membulatkan tekat Sungmin untuk melupakan Kyuhyun, dia akan menjadi pendosa jika menghalangi Jarin dan Kyuhyun bersatu. Oleh karena itu, Sungmin pun telah mempersiapkan semua nya, termasuk mengirim salah satu CV nya ke rumah sakit di luar kota.

Tidak dapat dipungkuri, kabar pertunangan dan perjodohan Kyuhyun dan Jarin telah menyita pikiran Sungmin, dan berdampak di kesehatan gadis itu. Badan yang putih bersih itu sedikit pias dan mengurus. Nafsu makan nya turun, serta sering mual dan pusing.

Bahkan sekarang gadis itu pun masih merasakan mual, lihat saja, badan nya yang membungkuk di kamar mandi berkeramik pink itu . Nafas nya memburu, barusaja bibir pucat nya mengeluarkan muntahan, yeahh walaupun isi muntahan nya hanya air saja. Tapi sungguh, gadis itu terlihat kesakitan dengan keadaan nya sekarang. Air mata menetes pelan disudut mata nya yang terpejam erat menahan sakit diperut nya.

**TBC/END**

**Maap typos nya**

Eitts.. jangan ada yg marah dengan pertunangan Kyurin, karena saya akan menggagalkan nya. wkwkkwkwk

Saya tahu chap ini benar benar hancur , mianhae ne, soal nya saya sedang hilang mood atas cerita ini. mudahan setelah dengar lagu Kyuhyun, mood saya jadi balik, ehheheh

Saya tahu, porsi kyumin moment nya emang benar benar sedikit di chap chap saya sebelum nya, namun saya usahakan chap chap depan kyumin moment nya akan banyak.

Tapi saya tekan kan lagi, di epep saya ini hidup Sungmin memang menderita, jadi jika ada yang tidak tega, boleh close aja.

Saya usahakan update seminggu sekali, atau 10 hari sekali. Heheh maklum , saya masih anak sekolah, jd ngatur waktu nya agak susah untuk nulis depan laptop lama lama.

Masalah review, bagi yang punya akun, saya akan balas review lewat PM aja ne. Terus yang gag punya akun, saya usahakan chap depan ada sesi jawab menjawab pertanyaan kalian (bagi yg nanya).

Terimakasih buat yang review ya, walaupun yang view ama yang review sangat berbeda jauh ( 7421:220) . heheheh..

Gomawo all #bow.

Oiya, mau promosi, cerita pendek saya, hanya 3 chapter. Judul nya **" I GIVE YOU MY ALL" **/KYUMIN/GS/RATEM/HURT/.

Yang minat langsung ngacir baca ne.!

Maaf untuk hasil yang kurang memuaskan ini. mudahan, chap depan lebih baik


	8. Chapter 8

**Too Late? **

**Ch 8**

**Rate M**

**GS **

**Pairing KYUMIN – SIMIN- KYURIN**

Masih pemula, masih butuh perbaikan. Salam kenal buat semua readers , dan mohon bantuan nya dengan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Typo mohon dimaklumi :P

**Summary : masa lalu Leeteuk, Kangin, Jarin membayangi hidup Lee Sungmin tanpa ia sadari . Namun boleh kah Sungmin berharap masa depan nya adalah Cho Kyuhyun? dengan semua kesakitan Sungmin untuk mencintai Kyuhyun. apakah Kyuhyun akan membalas cinta nya.?apa kah kebahagian Sungmin akan datang terlambat?**

**Warn: epep ini isi nya min nya agak sedih di chap chap kedepan... yang gag tahan baca boleh di close. Gomawo**

**Nananananannanaanna silakan baca!**

**KYUMIN**

Heechul menatap suruhan detektif nya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Matanya tak lepas dari namja 30 tahun an yang duduk tenang didepan nya dengan segelas coffe di hadapan namja itu.

"bisa kau bilang sekali lagi, tuan Kim ." Tanya Heechul dengan mata memicing.

"gadis itu mendatangi tuan muda Cho di malam tuan muda pergi dari apartement nya dan menginap di Shan Hotel dalam keadaan mabuk, nyonya. Dan gadis itu, keluar keesokan harinya, saat matahari belum terbit." Jelas namja itu, yang tak lain adalah anak buah detektif kepercayaan Heechul.

Saat sang putra marah besar akibat pemberitahuan perjodohan nya tempo hari, Heechul segera mengutus anak buah detektif Park untuk menyelidiki dimana Kyuhyun dengan beberapa bodyguard untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun saat itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Heechul sangat protektif dengan namja kecil nya itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin di kamar Kyuhyun?" bukan kah setahu nya Kyuhyun hanya dekat dengan Jarin.

Yeoja itu memegang dada nya yang sedikit sesak. Ada gurat kegelisahan dihati yeoja itu. Entah mengapa firasat buruk sedang berkeliaran dipikiran nya. Heechul bukan wanita yang polos yang tidak tahu keadaan. Ia tahu, namja dewasa yang mabuk, dengan yeoja yang mendatangi namja itu malam malam, Heechul hampir menangis membayang kan apa yang terjadi selanjut nya.

'meski firasat ku sangat kuat akan pertanda buruk ini. bolehkah aku percaya bahwa semua baik baik saja. Ohhh Tuhannnnn lindungi Sungmin...'

**KYUMIN**

Sungmin berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong Seoul Hospital, gadis itu menenteng sebuah map kuning berisi CV nya. Tangan gadis itu bergerak mengeratkan mantel musim dingin nya. Wajah gadis itu masih pias karena mual nya yang belum reda ditambah pusing di kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut denyut tanpa henti. Sebenar nya jika karena panggilan dari Siwon yang menyuruh nya datang kerumah sakit dengan cv ia tidak akan datang kerumah sakit ini. Lagi pula, hari ini adalah hari pertemuan keluarga Cho dengan keluarga Lee. Namun bukan kah ini bagus, Siwon memberitahukan nya tentang lowongan di Laboratorium Seoul Hospital disaat ia harus menghadiri pertemuan keluarga itu. Berarti Sungmin tidak harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan keluarga Cho untuk ikut bergabung membicarakan pertunangan Jarin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa dunia nya berputar dengan sangat cepat saat mengingat pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Jarin. mata nya terasa berkunang kunang. Gadis itu menghentikan langkah nya dan bersandar di tembok lorong rumah sakit itu dengan wajah yang sudah benar benar pucat pasi.

Sungmin sudah akan terjatuh mencium lantai, jika tidak ada tubuh besar nan hangat seseorang yang menangkap tubuh lemah nya. kemudi, padangan gadis itu mengabur, namun telinga nya masih dapat mendnegar suara penuh kekhawatiran seseorang. Ahh ani... dua orang tepat nya. dua orang namja.

"_Sungmin ah... ireona."_

"_Min noona. Ileona..."_

**KYUMIN**

Gadis itu sedikit menyernyit kan mata karena silau nya lampu. Tangan putih nya terangkat untuk mengusap dahinya yang terasa basah. Setelah pandangan gadis itu telah normal seperti semua, segeralah ia mengedarkan pandangan nya. mata kelincinya menatap sosok bertubuh atletis yang duduk disamping ranjang nya. pikiran gadis itu melayang ke beberapa saat yang lalu, bukan kah ia masih dalam perjalan menuju kantor Seoul Hospital. Namun sekarang saat ia membuka mata ia sudah berada diruangan putih, yang tak lain adalah ruang perawatan.

Siwon menatap Sungmin yang masih linglung dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Pikiran nya berkecamuk, yang ia takutkan terjadi. Saat Sungmin berusaha ingin melupakan kejadian nya waktu lalu, sesuatu, atau sebut saja seseorang yang kini tumbuh di perut gadis itu akan membuat Sungmin tidak dapat melupakan kejadian pahit nya waktu lalu.

"oppa..." panggil Sungmin lemah. "kenapa aku bisa ada disini.?" Tanya Sungmin lembut.

Siwon menatap Sungmin lama tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Ia memikirkan cara untuk masalah ini. bayi itu akan membuat Sungmin semakin sedih, dan mungkin Sungmin akan stress jika mengetahui hal tersebut. Apa yang harus Siwon lakukan? Jika ia memberitahukan Sungmin tentang bayi itu, mungkin kesehatan Sungmin akan terganggu dan membuat nya keguguran dan itu sangat berbahaya bagi Sungmin. orang hamil dilarang untuk banyak pikiran bukan?

"oppa..." lirih Sungmin lagi.

Siwon tersenyu lembut. "kau pingsan Minnie -a. Anemia mu kambuh, dan kau sedang deman." Jawab Siwon kemudian.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

"Noona..." sebuah suara kecil mengalihkan pandangan kedua orang dewasa itu. Siwon menatap Kiwon yang menggoyang goyang kan celana bahan nya dengan wajah lucu.

"sini jagoan." Siwon mengangkat tubuh gembil namja kecil berpakaian rumah sakit itu dan memangku namja kecil itu.

"noona... apa noona sakit.?" Tanya Kiwon menatap Sungmin sedih.

"hanya demam, sayang. " jawab Sungmin lemah.

"kalau begitu noona halus dilawat dikamal ku, belsamaku, agal aku bisa menjaga noona." Kiwon menatapa Sungmin dengan wajah serius nya. membuat Sungmin tak kuasa menahan kikikan geli nya.

"noona tidak bisa sayang. Noona harus pulang, kalau tidak Kangin haraboji akan memarahi noona." Jawab Sungmin dengan ekspresi sedih nya.

Namja kecil dalam pangkuan Siwon menggembungkan pipinya.

"alla, tapi noona halus janji, akan seling seling kesini, menemani Kiwon dan teman teman lain." Seru namja itu semangat.

"ne."

"yaksok?" kiwon mengacungkan kelingking kecil nya.

" ne.. yaksok." Sungmin menautkan kelingking panjang nya dengan kelingking mungil Kiwon.

Siwon mennatap Sungmin dan Kiwon dengan senyum bahagia. Hati nya sudah tidak bimbang lagi. Ia telah menemukan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. masalah Sungmin dan bayinya. Siwon akan bertanggung jawab. Meski bayi itu bukan anak kandung nya, tapi bukan kah semua bayi didunia ini tidak berdosa dan semua bayi itu berhak mendapat kan cinta, seperti hal nya Kiwon.

**KYUMIN**

Yeoja itu tampak mengurut pelan kening nya. Kepala nya berdenyut, bibir nya sedikit pucat. Mata nya menatap malas pada appa nya dan orang tua kekasih nya yang berbincang hangat, membahas pertunangan nya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap intens ke arah Jarin, yang duduk di seberang nya gadis itu sepertinya tidak enak badan. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum. Selama 2 minggu ini ia sangat malu membahas tentang malam pertama nya dan Jarin, dan entahlah, Jarin juga tidak membahas tentang malam itu . Mungkin mereka sama sama malu.

"ehmm." Deheman namja berkulit pucat itu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang diruangan itu. " aku pikir, lebih baik tidak usah menggunakan acara petunangan."

Kyuhyun menatap penuh arti pada Jarin, Kyuhyun tidak salah, gejala yang dialami Jarin adalah gejala yeoja hamil. Jadi, menurut nya jujur pada orang tua nya tidak akan menjadi masalah bukan, mereka sama sama sudah dewasa. Beda dengan Kyuhyun, semua diruangan itu menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"apa maksud mu Kyu?" tanya Hangeng pada anak semata wayang nya.

"sebelum nya aku ingin meminta maaf kepada aboji, appa dan umma. Sebenar nya aku dan jarin telah melakukan hal 'itu' . appa umma dan aboji boleh marah, namun, aku dan Jarin melakukan itu atas dasar cinta. Dan mungkin sekarang Jarin sudah mengandung anak ku."

Semua orang diruangan itu menatap namja berkulit pucat itu dengan mata yang hampir lepas dari tempat nya.

"m.. mwo... apa maksud oppa.?" Tanya Jarin tidak percaya. Yeoja itu mentap Kyuhyun tajam.

" Shan hotel 2 minggu lalu . Kau tidak ingat.?" Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan jawaban yang dilontar kan Jarin.

"apa yang oppa bilang.? Apa oppa mabuk, aku tidak tahu apa yang oppa bicarakan." Jarin sedikit mendecih kesal. Apakah ini akal akalan Kyuhyun agar pernikahan segera dilaksanakan. Demi apapun Jarin masih ingin berkarir.

Kyuhyun akan membuka suara sebelum sebuah suara menyela nya.

" Bukan." Heechul menatap putra nya yang duduk disamping nya dengan pandangan menyakitkan. " bukan Jarin." lanjut Heechul, airmata nya sudah keluar membasahi pipi." Yang kau tiduri bukan Jarin, tapi Sungmin."

JDERRRR.

Bagaikan tersambar petir kata kata yang terlontar dari bibir Heechul laksana gemuruh badai. Semua orang tampak membulat kan mata dan mulut mereka. Termasuk Kyuhyun. namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Jarin menatap tak percaya pada Heechul, bagaimana bisa Sungmin datang ke shan hotel 2 minggu lalu. Otak Jarin memutar kebelakang. Kyuhyun sedang mabuk saat itu dan menelepon nyamalam malam. Setelah ia menutup telepon Kyuhyun ia meninggalkan ponsel nya diruang baca karena tidak mau mendengar dering telpon dari Kyuhyun lagi. Setelah itu keesokan harinya ia menemukan ponsel nya dilantai ruang cara dengan pesan penerimaan nya sesudah Jarin pergi ternyata sudah terbuka. Jarin pikir hal itu terjadi karena ponsel nya rusak, atau semacam troubel.

Sekelebat pikiran muncul di otak Jarin. Pesan singkat itu bukan terbuka karena troubel di ponsel nya tapi Sungmin yang membuka. Sungmin sebelum nya pasti sudah menguping percakapan nya dengan Kyuhyun. Karena tau Kyuhyun mabuk, yeoja itu mengambil kesepatan untuk mendekati Kyuhyun dengan cara datang ke hotel tempat Kyuhyun menginap dan menggoda kekasih nya itu yang sedang mabuk dan tidak sadar. Jarin mendecih , rasa panas menjalar di hati nya.

Kangin memijit bagian dada nya yang sesak. Apa yang dikatakan semua orang diruangan itu begitu memenuhi pikiran namja tambun itu. Kekhawatiran, ketakutan dan kemarahan muncul bersamaan di hati namja dua anak itu.

" tidak mung.." belum sampai kata kata Kyuhyun terucap, suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dan semua orang diruang tengah itu.

CKLEKK

Sungmin berjalan pelan dengan Siwon yang ada disamping nya. Yeoja yang masih terlihat pucat itu tidak menyadari bahwa kehadiran nya menjadi perhatian semua orang diruangan itu. Terutama Jarin. gadis berbaju hitam itu melangkah cepat mendekati Sungmin yang masih dipapah Siwon.

PLAKKK.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Tangan lentik Jarin mendarat di pipi pucat Sungmin. Semua orang berlari menghampiri Jarin dan Sungmin. Siwon dengan sigap berjongkok disamping tubuh Sungmin yang tersungkur. Hangeng mencengkeram tangan kanan Jarin saat yeoja itu ingin memukul Sungmin lagi.

"Dasar Jalang... kau tahu Kyuhyun sedang mabuk dan kau seperti pelacur datang ke hotel tempat Kyuhyun menginap dan menggoda nya.?" Jarin menatap marah Sungmin yang sudah sesenggukan di pelukan Siwon.

Hati Sungmin sakit, sangat sakit, apa yang dikatakan Jarin tidak benar. Kepala Sungmin refleks menggeleng berkali kali.

"bukann... bukan begitu." Ujar Sungmin lirih. Airmata Sungmin jatuh dengan deras nya.

"Kau jalang, unnie, aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu. Enyah lah kau... enyah..." kaki Jarin yang terbebas mencoba menendang perut Sungmin yang masuk dalam jangkauan kaki nya.

BUK.

Siwon membelalak kaget. Kaki Jarin menendang paha dalam Sungmin. untunglah tidak mengenai perut Sungmin. Namun dengan reflek Siwon berdiri dan mencengkerang kedua bahu Jarin kencang. Tidak peduli gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

Heechul menghampiri Sungmin yang masih duduk dilantai. Dengan pelan Heechul mengelus kepala Sungmin dan memeluk gadis rapuh itu. Mata Heechul menatap tajam Jarin yang masih berusaha melayangkan pukulan nya ke Sungmin , sungguh yang dilakukan Jarin tidak seperti seorang adik dengan unnie nya. Melainkan seperti sepasang saingan.

"apa kau gila." Geram Siwon." KAU BISA MEMBUNUH Sungmin DAN BAYI NYA. KAU TAU." Tanpa sadar kata kata itu terucap dari bibir joker Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi masih mematung membelalak kan mata. Bukan cuman Kyuhyun, Jarin Sungmin Kangin dan Hangeng pun tampak terkejut. Berbeda dengan Heechul yang tak begitu terkejut karena hal itu sudah bisa Heechul tebak sebelum nya.

Sungmin meneteskan airmata nya lagi benarkah ia hamil. Refleks tangan pucat nya membelai lembut perut nya.

"mianhae, ahjumma. Jeongmal mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae Siwon oppa , jeongmal mianhae Jarin ah, jeongmal mianhae Kyuhyun ah, jeongmal mianhae appa, jeongmal mianhae umma. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku bukan seperti itu, aku aku..." gadis dalam pelukan Heechul akhir nya menutup mata nya yang lelah.

Heechul menatap Sungmin yang lemas dengan sedikit ketakutan. Apakah pukulan Jarin tadi melukai janin Sungmin..

Entah apa yang mendorong namja pucat itu, hingga secara refleks berlari meraih tubuh Sungmin yang tampak sedikit kurus. Tangan pucat namun kokoh nya menggendong tubuh Sungmin dengan lembut. Langkah kaki namja itu memburu. Pikiran Kyuhyun seperti kosong, bahkan mungkin ia setengah sadar saat menggendong Sungmin sampai kemara bernuansa pink yeoja itu. Meninggalkan semua orang yang tampak terkejut dengan tindakan nya. terutama Jarin.

"biarkan aku memeriksanya." Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang baru saja meletakan tubuh ringkih Sungmin dikasur bermotif kelinci itu.

Seperti seorang dokter pada umum nya Siwon mengecek denyut nadi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tergolek lemah dengan pandangan datar dan tak terbaca.

**KYUMIN**

Kangin mengusap kasar wajah nya. ia marah terhadap kelakuan Kyuhyun. Namja itu sangat marah hingga ia serasa ingin meremukan tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, ia bukan namja yang menguasai emosi nya dengan kekerasan namun dengan akal sehat.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kelakuan mu , Kyuhyun-sshi." Ujar Kangin dingin.

Kyuhyun masih setia menunduk dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Rabmbut nya lusuh teracak acak. Namja itu tampak kelu untuk menjawab pernyataan Kangin. Ia mencintai Jarin. Tapi secara nyata ia meniduri Sungmin, kenyataan itu barusaja dijabarkan oleh Heechul yang sengaja mengutus bawahan Detektif nya untuk membuntuti Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun marah besar 2 minggu lalu.

"tidak bisa, sejak awal Kyuhyun namjachingu ku, Sungmin unnie memang menyukai Kyuhyun sejak awal tapi aku tidak rela. Bagaimana pun dia sudah lancang menggunakan ponsel ku untuk merayu Kyuhyun saat dia sedang mabuk ." Jarin tampak masih menyalang nyalang.

"aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas Sungmin." sebuah suara mengisi ruang tengah itu. Siwon, berjalan menuruni tangga dengan wajah yang tegas. Namja itu mengambil duduk di sebelah Kangin.

"cihh... unnie memang benar benar serakah, dia menginginkan mu dan Kyuhyun. Jalang."

"JAGA BICARA MU Lee Jarin." Heechul mulai kehilangan kendali nya. yeoja itu menatap Jarin tajam. " satu satu nya yang disalahkan disini adalah Kyuhyun. Meski ini adalah kesalahan karena Kyuhyun mabuk, tapi aku yakin Sungmin memiliki alasan kenapa dia menghampiri Kyuhyun di hotel. Dia bukan yeoja seperti yang kau bilang." Dada Heechul terlihat naik turun setelah menyelesaikan kata kata nya.

Jarin menatap Heechul dengan terkejut.

'bagus unnie, semua orang membela mu, semua orang dipihak mu. aku semakin membenci mu.'

"karena ini sudah terjadi, biarkan Kyuhyun yang bertanggung jawab. Lagi pula Kyuhyun lah appa dari bayi yang dikandung Sungmin." ujar Heechul final.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab Kyuhyun." ujar Hangeng menepuk pelan pundak anak nya yang masih setia menunduk.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ujar Siwon lantang.

'semua orang kini melihat ku sebagai yeoja buruk karena telah menyalah nyalah kan mu tadi unnie, apa kau senang? Baiklah, aku akan merubah pemikiran orang orang. Aku bukan Jarin yang jahat, aku Jarin yang baik.'

Jarin memandang semua orang diruang tengah itu dengan airmata yang terus berlinang. "baiklah, sebesar apapun aku marah, semua ini sudah terjadi. Aku rela menyerahkan Kyuhyun oppa untuk bertanggung jawab atas Sungmin unnie. Mungkin itu adalah jalan Tuhan, aku rela."

Jarin melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamar nya.

Namja itu menatap datar ke arah kepergian 'rela menyerahkan ku? apa Jarin menganggap ku sebagai mainan. Apa dia memang tidak pernah mencintai ku. baiklah, kalau itu yang kau minta Lee Jarin.'

"aku tidak bisa menolak, lagi pula memang ini yang semua orang mau kan, umma menginginkan putri dari Kangin ahjusshi untuk menikah dengan ku, dan Jarin juga menyerahkan ku pada Sungmin, kalian atur saja semua yang diperlukan. Aku pergi." Semua orang menatap Kyuhyun lama dengan berbagai ekspresi. Siwon dengan ekspresi kalah nya. Heechul Hangeng dan Kangin dengan ekspresi lega nya.

"pernikahan ini akan diadakan lusa. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Ucap Heechul final.

**KYUMIN**

Waktu begitu cepat bergulir. Kini yeoja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibu itu tengah duduk didepan meja rias pengantin. Wajah nya yang memang sudah sangat cantik itu hanya dipolesi sedikit make up yang natural, selebih nya kecantikan alami nya sudah terpancar.

Setelah Appa nya dan umma Kyuhyun menjelas kan rentetan kejadian saat dirinya sedang pingsan, sang appa terlihat kecewa kepada nya, namun hanya sebentar karena kembali lagi, Lee Kangin adalah seorang yang penuh pemikiran rasional.

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah secepat ini Minnie ah." Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil masuk dengan seenak nya ke ruang rias Sungmin dengan seorang yeoja berambut pirang disamping nya.

Sungmin menatap kedua sahabat nya dengan senyum lemah. Kejadian 2 hari yang lalu mengenai kehamilan nya dan pernikahan nya denagn Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak diketahui oelh kedua sahabat nya.

"dan heyy... kau menikah dengan Kyuhyun. namjachingu dongsaeng mu." ujar Eunhyuk .

Senyum dibibir Sungmin memudar. Namjachingu dongsaeng nya. Yeah kenyataan itu begitu nyata dan menyiksa hati Sungmin. Sungmin merasa seperti sebuah gunting yang memisahkan ujung satu dengan ujung lain nya. Jarin sangat marah padanya dan tidak mau bertemu sedikit pun dengan nya.

Ryeowook menyenggol lengan Eunhyuk dengan keras.

Sungmin menatap sahabat nya yang sudah duduk manis disamping nya dengan airmata yang sudah jatuh. Bukan kah seorang sahabt tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia kepada sahabat nya yang lain. Atas dasar itu, Sungmin memulai cerita nya dari awal.

Cinta yang datang tanpa ada yang mencegah antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah namjachingu dongsaeng nya sendiri. Sampai pada malam itu, Kyuhyun mengancam akan bunuh diri dan Sungmin yang tidak berpikir dua kali langsung menemui Kyuhyun, namun ternyata namja itu sedang dalam keadaan mabuk dan memperkosa nya. Sungmin sudah berencana akan melupakan semua nya, namun makhluk kecil yang sekarang berkembang diperut nya membuat nya tidak dapat melupakan hal itu. Dan akhir nya setelah semua keluarga tahu, semua nya memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan Kyuhyun dan mempercepat pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Seperti yang diceritakan Heechul ahjummakemarin , Jarin menyetujui Kyuhyun untuk bertanggung jawab atas Sungmin . Hal itu membuat hati Sungmin lega dan sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Hati nya masih merasa terbeban dengan sikap Jarin. adik nya pasti sebenarnya sangat marah .

Ryeowook sudah menangis di bahu Eunhyuk dengan bahu yang bergetar. Eunhyuk punmeneteskan airmata nya saat mendengar cerita Sungmin. Menurut segi pandang nya. Jarin seperti tidak mencintai Kyuhyun dan acuh pada Kyuhyun. buktinya gadis itu tak memperdulikan ancaman Kyuhyun, meski itu lewat pesan atau telepon.

"hey, make up mu luntur Min." Ujar Eunhyuk dengan senyum mengembang." Kau mau menjadi pengantin terjelek.? Dan lagi, ketika kau menagis baby min juga ikut menagis didalam sana pasti." Lanjut Eunhyuk.

"jalani semua ini Minnie ah. Waktu akan memperbaiki semua nya." timpal Ryeowook.

Sungmin menatap kedua sahabat nya dengan senyum dan airmata haru yang menetes. Tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih Sungmin merangkul kedua tubuh sahabat nya. memeluk kedua sahabat nya demiu membagi seua rasa yang dirasakan Sungmin saat ini.

'**waktu yang akan memperbaiki semua nya.' ** kata kata itu mengalun terus menerus didalam hati Sungmin.

Satu yang Sungmin tanakan. Mungkin waktu memang akan emperbaiki semua nya. memulihkan hati Jarin untuk memaafkan nya dan melepas Kyuhyun untuk nya dengan sepenuh hati, meski sulit, tapi Sungmin berharap Jarin akan terbiasa. Mungkin orang menyebut nya egois, namun jika keegoisan itu ia lakukan untuk calon bayi nya? dan semoga waktu dapat membuat Kyuhyun membuka hati untuk nya, walau sedikit saja.

**KYUMIN**

Gadis dengan gaun putih panjang dan lengan brokat sebatas ¾ tangan itu berjalan mengapit lengan sang appa yang tampak gagah dengan balutan jas berwarna putih. Gereja kecil namun asri di daerah gangnam itu menjadi pilihan keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee untuk mengadakan pemberkatan pernikahan putra putri mereka. Acara pemberkatan ini ditutup dan dirahasia kan dari media masa, karena ini memang kesepakatan kedua belah keluarga yang memang tidak ingin bergembar gembor.

"aku titipkan putriku ini kepadamu. Jaga dia, dan lindungi dia dengan hidup mu." ujar Kangin saat menyerahkan tangan sang putri pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Kangin datar. " ne" jawab nya kemudian.

Pemberkatan pernikahan penerus Cho kingdom dan Lee corp berlangsung dengan sangat khitmat karena kedua belah keluarga ini memang berusaha menghindari halayak rami atas pernikahan putra putri mereka karena permintaan Sungmin sendiri, ia merasa pernikahan bukan konsumsi publik meski orang tua mereka merupakan tokoh terkenal dikorea, terutama Cho Hangeng. Jadilah pernikahan nya tertutup oleh media.

"pengantin pria dipersilahkan untuk mencium pengantin wanita nya."

Kyuhyun berdiri tegap menghadap Sungmin, dengan perlahan tangan putih nya engangkat tudung kepala Sungmin, sepersekian detik, namja pucat itu termangu menatap wajah yang sangat cantik didepan nya, namun kembali lagi wajah itu datar. Ia masih marah terhadap dirinya sendiri, wanita didepan nya ini, dan seorang wanita muda satu lagi yang duduk deretan meja digereja dengan wajah datar nya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun canggung dan takut, saat namja itu mendekatkan bibir nya kebibir Sungmin, dengan pelan, Sungmin tutup kedua mata nya.

CUP.

Sungmin membuka mata nya sayu, namja itu hanya mencium kening nya sebentar.

'**Lee Sungmin, ingat, waktu akan mengubah semua nya.' ** ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

**KYUMIN**

Pesta kebun yang sangat sederhana di taman belakang gereja menjadi tempat resepsi kecil Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Jika seharus nya pasangan pengantin baru selalu berduaan dan bermesraan, berbeda dengan pasangan pengantin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlihat berjauhan, Sungmin yang terlihat memangku Kiwon dikursi taman, ditemani Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat menyesap wine mahal nya di dekat kolam ikan bersama sang sahabat Donghae.

"hhhuuuuhhh mungkin aku tidak dapat berkomentar banyak Kyu, lagipula ini adalah hasil dari kelakuan mu, kau harus sportif menjaga Sungmin. Kau sudah bersumpah didepan Tuhan Kyu." Donghae menepuk pelan bahu sahabat nya yang barusaja bercerita singkat tentang pernikahan dadakan nya ini.

Kyuhyun tetap menatap datar ikan ikan yang berlarian dan berkejar kejaran. Hati nya terasa masih panas, ia masih begitu marah atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, atas kelakuan kekasih nya yang memperlakukan nya seperti mainan.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri, wanita yang masih menggunakan gaun pengantin itu duduk memangku bocah gembul dengan senyuman hangat.

"maafkan aku, akua tidak melihat pemberkatan nya tadi karena ada pasien yang harus kurawat tadi pagi." Ucap Siwon dengan pandangan menyesal. Sebenar nya bukan itu alasan namja kuda itu tak menghadiri upacara pemberkatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, namun, karena Siwon merasa tidak sanggup untuk melihat sendiri bagaimana akhir cinta pertama nya yang kandas sebelum Siwon menyatakan perasaan nya.

"gwenchana oppa, terimakasih sudah mau datang, dan membawa Kiwonie juga."

"nunna apa aku boleh menikah sepelti nunna dan namja tampan tadi." Tanya namja gembil berjas hitam yang ada dipangkuan Sungmin.

"tentu saja."

"baiklah, aku nanti akan menikah dengan Sungmin nunna." Seru namja Kiwon dengan menggoyang goyang kan badan nya senang.

"eits, Sungmin nunna sudah menikah, Kiwon. Bagaimana kalau Kiwon menikah saja dengan Eunhyuk unnie." gurau Eunhyuk yang baru saja bergabung dengan Sungmin kiwon dan Siwon.

"Shileo, Eunhyuk nunna tidak bisa diam dan belisik, dan juga suara Eunhyuk nunna tidak sebagus suala Sungmin nunna."

Eunhyuk menatap namja kecil yang polos itu dengan wajah yang pura pura kesal.

"HUAHAHAHAHAH, anak kecil saja sadar bahwa kau memang sangat berisik Hyukie ah. Aigo... kurasa Donghae harus ke klinik pemeriksaan telinga." Celetuk yeoja mungil yang baru datang dengan seorang namja berkepala besar yang gagah dengan kemeja biruu laut.

"ya... Kim Ryeowook, kau kira kau ini pendiam, kau juga sama berisik nya dengan ku." seloroh Eunhyuk tak terima.

Sungmin Siwon Kiwon dan Yesung tertawa lepas melihat perdebatan unik abntara duo cerewet Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

**KYUMIN**

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di areal parkiran apartement bertulisan "Gugnam". Namja dan yeoja di dalam mobil itu keluar dari mobil. Sang yeoja yang diketahui bernama Sungmin itu berjalan pelan dibelakang suami nya. mulai saat ini ia dan Kyuhyun memang tinggal seapartement, tepat nya di apartement yang barusaja diberikan oleh Hangeng sebagai hadiah pernikahan.

Sungmin melongo saat kaki nya menginjak apartement nya yang berada dilantai 7 gedung Apartement mewah dikawasan gangnam itu. Saat memasuki apartement itu Sungmin langsung disuguhi jendela besar di ruang utama yang memperlihatkan kota seoul . Apartement ini sungguh menakjubkan, interior nya putih dan cokelat muda, sangat mendominasi, dengan dapur yang cukup luas dan meja makan kayu yang mewah.

Wajah Sungmin memerah, pintu didekat ruang utama itu pasti kamar utama. Pikiran yeoja itu menerawang, apakah mulai saat ini ia menjadi istri yang sesungguh nya, yang melayani suami nya kapan pun dan apapun? Tapi jika boleh jujur, rasa bersalah Sungmin masih mendominasi, ia masih merasa bersalah atas Jarin dan Kyuhyun.

"kau tidur dikamar ini, dan aku tidur di kamar itu." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pintu cokelat diseberang kamar Sungmin." semua barang barang mu sudah dipindahkan pagi tadi kekamar mu." lanjut Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang ada didepan nya dengan sedikit kecewa, ' bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun menerima ku sebagai istri nya dengan secepat ini. semua itu pasti perlu waktu.'

"ne, Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum manis, sebelum memasuki kamar baru nya.

**KYUMIN**

Detik detik jam berbunyi menggema dikamar bernuansa pink putih itu. Gadis dengan mata yang masih terbuka lebar di malam yang sudah amat petang ini memain kan selimut tebal nya dengan bibir yang digigit.

aihhh, apakah dia sedang mengidam sekarang? Setelah tadi pagi mendapat ceramah singkat dari umma Kyuhyun tentang kehamilan, Sungmin yang hanya sedikit mengetahui tentang apa itu hamil menjadi semakin paham apasaja yang akan terjadi pada ibu hamil.

"aku ingin ice cream. Apa kah ini yang dinamakan mengidam.?" Gumam Sungmin dengan raut lucu nya.

Gadis berpiama pink polos itu keluar dari kamar besar nya menuju dapur. Dilihat nya sekilas pintu kaar Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

Sungmin menatap melongo kedalam lemari pendingin berpintu dua, yang tampak amat sangat kosong. Dengan pelan, yeoja yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal itu berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

'sabar ne, aegi. Icecream nya kapan kapan saja, ne.' Gumam Sungmin.

Dengan pelan Sungmin buka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu, hanya sekedar melihat Kyuhyun saat tertidur saja. Mungkin dengan begitu aegi nya akan senang dan membiarkan nya tidur, karena insonia Sungmin bukan hanya disebabkan oleh ngidam tapi juga keinginan aegi nya untuk menatap wajah sang appa.

Sungmin membelalak, dini hari seperti ini, suaminya tidak ada dikamar nya. Rasa khawatir menyelimuti hati Sungmin.

'kau dimana Kyu.'

**KYUMIN**

Namja itu memutari gelas wine nya dengan telunjuk nya. Mata tajam nya menatap hanphone pintar nya yang tergeletak dengan kaca yang retak itu.

'**jalani hidup mu dengan Sungmin unnie. aku akan melanjutkan studi ku di Jepang' **beberapa kata dari pesan singkat yang dikirim mantan kekasih nya itulah penyebab tangan Kyuhyun membanting berda persegi itu hingga layar nya retak.

"aku merasa seperti mainan. Jarin bahkan seperti tak pernah mencintai ku dan malah menyerahkan ku begitu saja pada kakak nya. Kenapa yeoja itu harus datang saat aku akan meraih Jarin. wae..."

Pyarrrr..

Gelas berisi cairan pekat itu pecah digenggaman Kyuhyun, darah segar mengalir dari tangan seputih kapas itu.

"Ommo... Kyuhyun ah." Seorang namja berwajah ikan yang baru saja memasuki area hiburan malam itu menatap kaget pada tangan sahabat nya yang sudah memerah terkena darah.

Donghae mencekal lengan Kyuhyun dan mengajak namja pucat itu keluar dari dini hari seperti ini, Donghae yang barusaja akan memimpikan kekasihnya ditelfon oleh Kyuhyun , namja yang barusaja menikah tadi pagi itu meminta Donghae menemaninya untuk minum di bar.

Donghae terlihat membaluti perban ditelapak tangan Kyuhyun. Donghae bersyukur, dini hari seperti ini masih ada minimarket yang buka. Setelah membeli perban dan antiseptik, Donghae segera embawa Kyuhyun kesebuah taman untuk duduk sembari embersihkan luka Kyuhyun.

"apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau bahkan meninggalkan istrimu dirumah." Ucap Donghae setelah memplester perban ditangan Kyuhyun.

"yeoja itu bukan istri ku. aku membencinya hyung, dia yang merusaka semua nya. aku membenci nya dan membenci Jarin, mereka seperti menganggap ku mainan mereka." Cerca Kyuhyun dengan nada datar nya.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata marah. " yang patut kau benci bukan Sungmin, tapi Jarin. kau tahu kenapa Sungmin datang kehotel saat itu, apa kau tahu alasan nya? karena dia menemukan ponsel Jarin yang ditinggal di ruang baca dan mengangkat panggilan mu yang berteriak marah marah dan ancaman konyol mu akan bunuh diri. Sungmin perduli dengan mu dan menyusul mu ke hotel, ia akan mebnyelamatkan aksi konyol mu, namun apa yang terjadi, kau memperkosa nya." Nafas Donghae memburu, wajah nya memerah menahan marah. Setelah mendengar cerita dari kekasihnya tadi sore, Donghae ingin menceritakan nya kepada Kyuhyun saat mereka bertemu lagi esok hari nya, namun karena dini hari Kyuhyun sudah mengajak nya bertemu, jadi biarkan cerita ini Donghae ungkap sekarang. Donghae merasa harus membela Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan kaget. Benarkah yang dibicarakan Donghae barusaja? Sebersit rasa bersalah merayapi hati Kyuhyun, ia telah meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri diapartement luas itu.

"dia sekarang adalah isterimu. Dan dia yeoja malang yang baik hati yang kau tiduri dan kau hamili. Terima semua nya Kyu, waktu akan membuatmu tahu bahwa kau bisa melupakan cinta pertama u itu, dan mencintai Sungmin. dia yeoja baik."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan pandangan melembut. Benar yang dikatakan Donghae. Eski Kyuhyun tak yakin dapat mencintai Sungmin, namun selagi dia bisa, dia berjanji akan memperlakukan Sungmin dengan baik. Semua yang dikatakan Donghae merupakan obat kesadaran Kyuhyun dari kemarahan bercapur keegoisan nya.

Kyuhyun menatap jam digital ditangan kanan nya, mata namja itu melebar, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi. "gomawo, hyung. Mungkin benar, aku akan memperlakukan Sungmin dengan baik, tapi, aku tidak jamin apakah aku bisa mencintai nya atau tidak. Jarin cinta pertama ku, kau tahu itu." Kyuhyun bangkit dan meninggalkan Donghae yang memaku ditempat nya.

"kau bahkan akan lebih mudah mencintai yeoja berhati putih seperti Sungmin, Kyu. Hanya saja otak cerdas mu dan egomu mungkin akan membuat mu lama menyadari perasaan mu sendiri. Atau bahkan nanti nya kau akan terlambat menyadari nya?" gumam Donghae menatap kepergian mobil hitam Kyuhyun.

**KYUMIN**

"eungh..." lenguhan kecil meluncur dari bibir M nya, mata gadis itu perlahan terbuka, tubuh mungil nya beranjak dari sofa tempat nya tidur dengan pelan, yeoja itu memijit punggung nya pelan, ia tertidur saat enanti suami nya datang. Dengan langkah pelan, Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun, ternyata Kyuhyun belum pulang juga. Mata gadis itu menatap kaca berkelambu putih yang sudah sedikit berkilau terterpa matahari. Sudah pagi ternyata.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak pelan mencengkeram perut bawah nya, satu tangan nya digunakan untuk membekap mulut nya.

"hoek..." sungin berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di samping dapur. Badan mungil nya ia bungkukan di westafel kamar mandi. Sungmin mengernyit, hanya air putih saja yang keluar dari mulut nya. badan Sungmin sedikit menggigil saat merasakan lemas yang begitu kentara disertai rasa kedinginan yang menyelubungi badan nya. padangan mata Sungmin tak fokus hanya untuk menatap bayangan dirinya pada cerin wastafel. Tanagn nya mencengkemat pinggiran wastafel dengan erat. Mata nya terpejam rapat menahan sakit di seluruh badan nya, terutama diperut nya.

Gadis itu sudah limbung dan akan terjatuh mencium lantai kamar mandi, sebelum sebuah lengan hangat menangkap dan memeluk tubuh rapuh nya. Hangat, sangat hangat, rasa aman melingkupi hati kecil Sungmin secara perlahan lahan, sebelum akhir nya kesadaran Sungmin hilang.

**KYUMIN**

Kyuhyun erasakan jantung nya akan berhenti berdetak saat melihat tubuh Sungmin yang limbung dikamar mandi tadi. Bagaimanapun juga apayang dikatakan Donghae benar, ia harus menjadi seorang namja yang bertanggung jawab, Sungmin adalah korban. Dan kini Kyuhyun akan mencoba menerima sungmion, meski itu akan sangat sulit saat dirinya masih menyimpan cinta untuk Jarin, walaupun dari cerita Donghae Kyuhyun menyimpulkan jika Jarin memang tidak mencintainya, namun bagi Kyuhyun Jarin tetap cinta pertamanya. Didalam hati Kyuhyun berusaha dan akan tetap berusaha memperlakukan Sungmin dengan baik.

Bunyi percikan air terdengar saat Kyuhyun memeras kain basah kemudian meletakan kain itu didahi putih Sungmin. ini sudah lebih dari 3 jam setelah Sungmin pingsan dan gadis itu belum sadar juga, Kyuhyun sangat khawatir dibuatnya, apalagi dahi gadis itu sangat panas.

"hiks, hiks... umma, hiks bawa aku pergi umma, jebal.. hiks hiks." Gadis itu menangis dengan lirih, matanya masih terpejam namun airmata terus mengalir disudut matanya.

Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti nalurinya, dengan pelan namja itu mendekatkan bibir nya ditelinga Sungmin.

"shhh tenang lah, tenanglah... semua akan baik baik saja. Mianhae..." lirih Kyuhyun lembut, sangat lembut hingga membuat gadis itu kembali tenang dalam tidur lelah nya.

**TBC/END**

Nih chap 5000 word lebih, tanda maaf karena telat update jadi dipanjangin ampe segitu word nya.

Wkkwkw, umin Kyu dah nikah.. ayo chap depan yang nunggu sosweet moment monggo dilihat chap depan. Wkkwkwkwk.

Mianhae untuk telat update, saya banyak tugas sekolah, maklum udah kelas tiga. Wkwkkwkwk.. mianhae juga untuk feeling yang bener bener gagal dichap ini. Saya sedih dengan diri saya sendiri yang gagal membuat feeling di chap ini dan chap chap sebelum nya.

Lapi saya agak O'ON kalo mau mengkapitalkan huruf setelah titik, makanya kadang kadang setelah titik huruf nya masih kecil mulu. Oiya, tetap riview ne. Kasih saya sepatah dua patah kata.

Gomawo yeorobun

Nananawrite #bow


End file.
